Elements of Wizardry
by shunsuke.sensei
Summary: /SLASH/ It's Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts and they have new sixth years coming along. Will the discovery of ancient magic help in destroying ebil? And is Voldemort really the bad guy... not an evil dumbles fic My first fic! Abandoned...
1. The Transfers

Elements of Wizardry

Chapter 1: The Transfers

Summary: Meet the Kinomotos, one of the most prominent vampire clan. Within their house are the twins Kinomoto Ranma Daisuke and Sayuri Tomoyo who are preparing to go to Hogwarts for their sixth and seventh year.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Yay, I'm going to a new school," the overly happy Daisuke exclaimed.

"Mom, that's not fair! I don't want to go to the new school. It's so far. Besides, I am content here, it's not like I'm failing," his grumbling twin sister, Sayuri said.

"Alright both of you be quiet! It's night time already and you're both going to Hogwarts whether you like it or not. I have already owled Dumbledore-sensei that **both** of you are going," their mother said sternly. "Now pack up your trunks and please Daisuke bring that noisy phoenix with you because I will not take care of him. I'm scared of him and he's scared of me."

"Of course I will mom! I can't leave Ketsuki behind. He's my familiar. I can't leave him," Daisuke stated.

"Fine but you owe me big mom," Sayuri huffed. "I didn't wanna go anyway…" she grumbled.

"Alrighty then Daisuke and Sayuri, go finish packing up your trunk. Call me if you need me."

oo-oo Daisuke's Room oo-oo

_::Ketsu! Come on over here and help me, I need to get ready and pack up the last of my stuff.::_ Daisuke shouted to his familiar.

In Daisuke's usually neat room, papers were scattered on his desk, clothes were in messy, but neat piles, on his bed, and just about everything else was on the floor as he tried to gather his belongings to pack for the upcoming year.

"Whatever. You are lucky you're irresistibly adorable and I'm your familiar," the black phoenix scoffed.

_::Aw, thanks Ketsu. Now let's check the list.::_ Daisuke said as he picked up his list. "Wand, Yukatas, Teddy, Ketsu's treats, PJs, bed sheets, pillows, iPod, laptop, DS, money, yaoi manga *teehee, better sneak it in*. Umm what else? I have my glasses, books, music sheets mirror and shoes. Now on to pack my bigger stuff," he said as he moved on to the next list. "Let's see, umm, broomstick, oboe, saxophone and bags. Oh Kami, this is a lot of stuff I have," he sighed looking at his packed trunk which had an expansion charm so most of his things would fit. Also, there was the case for his instruments, his book bag, portable wardrobe and the cage for the phoenix.

_::Oh you noticed huh?::_ Ketsu said.

_::Shut Up!::_ Daisuke said as he pouted. ::_I'm going to sleep. Good Night.::_

_::Yeah, good night.::_ Ketsueki said. He smiled as he remembered when Daisuke had found him in the forest.

((((Flashback))))

"_Mommy, Daddy look! It's a pretty bird!" Daisuke said as he ran over to the sleeping phoenix. _'Pretty bird, me?' _the bird thought._

::_Yeah, pretty bird!::_

::You can hear me?::

_::Well sure I can.:: The young boy said. "Mom I want to take him home. Can I?"_

"_Of course honey. Your father and I agree." His mom said._

"_Oh thank you mom and dad!" the young boy said as he threw himself in his parents' arms._

_It wasn't until later the family found out that the black bird was a black phoenix hatchling. _

_::So Daisuke…umm…what's my name?:: the bird asked nervously._

"_I want to call you Ketsueki!" he said with a grin. _

_::Blood? Why?::_

_::Because I'm a vampire! See?:: he said as he pointed to his small fangs._

'Well that explains the bond,' _said the newly name Ketsueki._

((((End Flashback))))

'_I can't believe that he is still my best friend… I need to get out more. The kid is making me soft.' Kestu sighed as he went into his slumber._

__________________________________________________________________________

_Meanwhile…_

o-o-o-Sayuri's Room-o-o-o

_::Sayuri will you please put down the stupid book?! You've read it 20 times and I counted so don't bother lying.::_ Tsuki, the raven, said smugly.

Unlike her brother's room, hers was a complete mess. Everything was thrown in every direction. Clean and dirty clothes together in one pile, burned(?) papers on the side and her bag was open on the side. Only her books were neatly organized on a big bookshelf

_::So you can count. Big deal. I can do it too.::_

_::That's not the only thing I do you know.::_ Tsuki huffed.

_::Fine, fine. You win. What do you want?:: _She asked as she put down _Hogwarts: A History Deluxe Edition_.

_::Pack up! We're leaving tomorrow and you haven't put all your stuff away yet! Look at your room. It's a mess!:: _

_::But my bookshelf is clean! Isn't that enough?:: _she asked her snow-white nightingale.

_::No. You. Need. To. Pack. Up.:: _Tsuki said slowly as if she was talking to a child.

_::I'm not a kid you know::_

_::Well, you certainly act like one. Here's the checklist your adorable twin made for you so you won't forget what to bring tomorrow ::_ the nightingale cooed.

Sayuri smiled. It was so typical of Daisuke to help her with the organizational skills she lacked.

_::Well, what about hi--::_ she was cut off by Tsuki who said

_::He's done already… So get going!::_

_::Alright! I will! Naggy Bird…::_

_::What was that?!:_:

_::Nothing:: _She smiled too sweetly.

After hours of work of packing, it was nearing 1am. "Alright, I have everything packed. Good night," she said quietly as she raced for her bed.

_::Good night, then.::_ the nightingale said.

-o-o- The next morning -o-o-

"Sayuri! Wake UP! We're goin to be late!" Daisuke screamed as he jumped onto his sister's bed. The rest of the household simply put on their ear plugs having been used to Daisuke's daily energetic routine.

"Daisuke…What? What time is it?" she mumbled and muttered tempus temporis. Her wand released purple squeezed numbers that arranged to form…

"What…KAMI! It's only 6:00am, Daisuke! We don't leave 'til 10!" she slapped the back of his lightly.

"Well, I know that you're slow in everything. So, being a great brother I am, I decided to wake you up so you wouldn't be running around like a chicken with its head off later," he explained.

_::Okay, so why did you really wake me up?::_ she said speaking to her brother through their thoughts.

_::Well, I just really wanted to bother you. By the way, it's only 5:30am. I changed your clock. Again.::_ He giggled as he ran out the door.

"Ugh, he will be the death of me one day," she mumbled remembering her brother knew his way around counter-spells and wands.

After a few minutes, she stood up and started getting ready. An hour later, she went to the kitchen to find her best friend and cousin, Nami there.

"Good morning, Nami," Sayuri said. "You're here early. Your mom couldn't wait to get rid of you?" she started cackling while Nami just rolled her eyes.

Surprisingly, this didn't faze any of the household as this was a daily thing they did.

"Alright kids, breakfast!" their mom said as the house elves appeared with the food.

"Thank you, Pudding," said Daisuke to the house elf who bowed. He started swallowing his pile of pancake drowned in syrup, quite respectfully mind you, as he downed his morning tea.

"You know Sayuri, your brother never ceases to amaze me even though he does that _every morning._" They both sighed. "I don't know why he never even gets fat on him! It's that damn vampire gene in him…" They nodded together in agreement.

"Speaking of vampire genes," his mom said talking to him quietly, "I also sent you to Hogwarts because they can teach you to brew a stronger bloodsbane potion and maybe you and your sister will be able to find your mate," she winked and Daisuke blushed.

"Okay," he mumbled as he continued to plough through his breakfast. They both sighed again as they finished eating.

(((About 9:00am in the airport)))

"Okay, I called your aunt and she will pick you up in London, so don't worry. If she's not there just call me. You know how she is." Their mom rolled her eyes and laughed. "Are all of you ready? Because I am, now scram! I'll see you on Christmas!" she winked and laughed.

"Mom, can we have a hug? We're not gonna see you for like half a year so…" Sayuri asked. She then proceeded to hug her kids and niece.

"Odaiba to London, now boarding please proceed to gate 2-D" the intercom said.

"Alright, mum bye!" Daisuke said adopting his British accent.

"Must you do that everytime we go somewhere?" Sayuri said. Nami just looked at Daisuke amusedly. "Come on, we need to board."

***Plane Ride for two days!!***

--(London, England)—

Daisuke started to stir awake. He was sitting in the window seat after much fighting with Nami so he could be the first to see their new home for the next year.

"Guys! We're here! Wake Up!" Coincidentally, the stewardess came and gave them their breakfast and told them that the plane will land in two hours. It was currently 8am.

"Okay, we're awake. Good morning," Nami said to both.

"Yay!"

&Two Hours Later&

"We're here! Oh there's auntie!" he cleared his throat and turned on his special accent ability (A/N: lol).

"Good morning auntie," he said as he ran up to her and gave her a hug. "London is so amazing. It's way different from home. Oh man, I haven't been here in a long time," he looked at Nami and Sayuri as they came over.

"Auntie, thanks for letting us stay over with you before we go to Hogwarts."

"Oh, it's no problem. Glad I could see you guys anyway! Come along you lot, the car is outside."

---ooo--- The Next Day ---ooo---

"Alright, you've been to Diagon Alley before. I'll leave you to it."

"Bye Auntie."

Sayuri turned to her brother and said, "Dai, we'll be walking around okay? You'll be fine by yourself right?" Without waiting for an answer, she dragged Nami away.

Daisuke rolled his eyes pulled out his Hogwarts School supplies list and started walking. Unfortunately, he didn't see the small group coming his way and bumped into a man. "Sorry," he said as he bowed his head.

"Are you alright?" the man asked. When Daisuke looked, he gasped. The man was handsome in everyway. Dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. And his face! He blushed and nodded. "Are you sure? You look a little red. By the way, my name is Paul and these are my friends Michael and Jayden," he motioned and said a small hi to them after recovering.

The guy named Michael asked, "Are you lost? 'Cause we are. What's your name?"

"Oh, Daisuke but you can call me Aaron, it's my preferred English name" he said when he recovered from shock. "And not really, but my sister and my cousin left me by myself here. If you want, I'll show you around," he smiled.

"Thank you, Dai-chan," Paul said as if they have been friends forever. Daisuke blushed furiously. "Even if we're North Americans, we learned languages from other continents too," he grinned. "You're Japanese, correct?" He asked as they started walking.

"Yes, we just got here yesterday. We're transferring to Hogwarts."

"No way! We're going too!" said an overexcited Jayden.

"Put a sock on it. You're too loud," Michael grumbled.

Jayden stuck his tongue out at him while Paul just rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about 'em, they're just bored and they're always like that anyway. So where are we headed?"

"We're going to the Gringotts first, so we can get some galleons and such."

"Oh, all right then." They headed to Gringotts. As they drew closer, they heard loud shouts and everyone on the group panicked but Daisuke. "What was that wailing sound?" Paul said unconsciously walking closer to Daisuke. _He smells good_, he thought licking his fangs. "Oh, I wouldn't worry so much about it. Sounds like my sister, they probably won't let her take out so much money," he laughed.

"Oh, great then! Nothing to be scared of…guys?" he looked at his two other companions giggling to themselves. "Oh, yeah totally no problem, boss." They winked and Paul noticed he was walking _very_ close to Daisuke but he didn't move away. _Sweet. He's not pulling away, _he thought.

_::Daisuke! You gotta help me! The goblins won't let me take money! They said I took out too much::_ She started wailing in her head.

_::You just had to cry in my head too, didn't you? Well I'm near the bank so just wait for me. You can take some of mine. Merlin knows where you use the money. I bet Nami saved her money::_

_::Yeah, sure and I have a piggy bank full of money for shopping.::_ Sayuri countered back.

"…ai-chan? You're blanking out," Paul said worriedly.

"Oh, talking to my twin. Now I'm sure it was her in the bank. Let's go." When they entered the shop, a girl glomped on the vampire and raged bubbled on the blond man. Who was it anyway?!

"Yay! Now give me money so I can resume shopp—Oh what have we here?" she smiled slyly and approached Paul.

"A gay man, I'm so not interested," he crossed his arms and looked away. Why is he always bothered by girls…?

"Oh. Okay then." She turned back to her usual self and dragged Daisuke to one of the tellers.

"I'll be back. Just get your money for now!" he said.

When they got there, Sayuri said to the teller, "Hi my brother wants to make a withdrawal," as she pulled out Daisuke's key out of his pocket.

"Hey!" He said and smacked his sister in the head.

"Be right back." The goblin mumbled.

_::So, your welcome. Now you can try to make a move on your 'friend'.:: _She laughed.

_::Shut up. He might not even like me::_ Daisuke moaned sadly in his head.

_::Oh please, he was basically holding your hand with you two so close together. What do you know, maybe he's your 'mate'.::_ she winked.

Luckily, the goblin came back with a big bag of money. "Here is your money. Good day." The goblin grumbled somewhat politely. When they went out of the building Nami, Jayden, Michael, Paul and two other strangers were talking with each other.

"Hey guys, who is the redhead and…girl?" Sayuri asked.

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," the brown-haired girl said.

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Daisuke Kinomoto or Aaron and this is Sayuri Kinomoto or Anna," he interrupted what his sister was about to say.

_::Be Nice.:: _he warned.

_::Alright, Alright::_

"Sorry, but professor Dumbledore have asked us to look for the transfer students to Hogwarts and help them around for their things. First off, I know none of you need to buy wands. So, we'll buy your books," Hermione explained and beamed at the last part while Ron just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Let's go Hermione. Try not to drool on the books. Although, you might want to accompany the girl over there, she looks like you when people say books," Ron said pointing to Sayuri.

Daisuke just pushed her into the bushy-haired Gryffindor. "Take her." He simply said. When Sayuri recovered, they talked nonstop about all the books they have read and giggled to each other. Daisuke casually walked over beside Paul, who was behind the others and started chatting to him.

"H-hey Paul."

"So, a Kinomoto, huh? Aren't they one of the strongest vampire clan?" Paul said. "Dai-chan, can I see your fangs?" he smiled. He reluctantly opened his lips and showed his still small fangs. "Not of age yet? That means you haven't found…your mate yet?" Paul whispered while poking his fangs.

The vampire just nodded while blushing. "You wanna know what I can do?" He closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were purple and his hair was streaked with blue.

_A Metamorphmagus, _he thought.

"Yeah, a metamorphmagus! But not a lot of—hey what's wrong?"

"You heard what I was thinking?!"

"Well, yeah…aren't a telepathic?" Daisuke's eyes bulged out but he nodded his head as a lie remembering that other than her twin and familiar, only his mate can talk to him or hear his thoughts.

_He's so lying, _the blond man said as his features reverted to his former looks. He looked at the vampire mischievously then asking, "Really? Alright then." Paul walked closer to Daisuke like earlier and he saw him blush.

_::Sayuri, I think Paul is trying to hit on me.::_ He thought screamed.

_::Isn't he like the only guy you've liked? Maybe he is your 'one'.::_ she said and deepened her voice at the last word then laughed. _::Just wait till our birthday then you'll know.::_ Then blocked her mind.

"Alright, you lot here we are. Flourish and Blotts, the most awesome wizarding bookstore in England." Hermione said while looking dazed at the same time with Sayuri.

"Oh god, she's at it again." Daisuke and Ron said at the same time. They entered the shop and the book-loving duo disappeared. After buying all their books, they left with their bag of books. Except for the two that had to have theirs delivered.

They went and bought other supplies and their robes. By the time they were done, it was dinnertime.

"That was some day. Do you guys want to go to The Leaky Cauldron? I'm starving." Nami said.

"Yeah, let's eat guys! All we've been doing is shopping." Jayden said. Everyone else agreed and went to find a seat.

Michael then turned to Jayden. "Yeah, but of course Paul is tired from hitting on Aaron all day and Aaron is tired from blushing."

They giggled together. "Will you both leave my love life alone. Creeps," Paul shouted. "Get over here." He motioned to the seats. "And you can seat beside me, Dai-chan."

_::Dai-chan? You don't let anyone call you that, not even mom. Why him, huh?:: _Sayuri mocked.

_::Because I felt like letting him. Now don't you dare talk about it!:: _

"Hey, why are you looking grumpy? Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to force you to sit here, you can move if you want."

"No, it wasn't you, Pauly." His eyes opened more but he continued. "My sister is annoying me, that's all."

_Aw, how adorable, _his sister and Paul thought coincidentally.

"Ah, I see." Paul just said.

"Alright then, let's pick what we wanna eat!" Michael shouted to the group.

"Hold on, can we wait for Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Harry Potter? Eh, why not?" Sayuri said nonchalantly.

Moments later, Harry Potter came in through the door way. After staring at the group, he waved and came over sitting beside Hermione.

Paul caught Aaron staring at Harry intently as if studying him. Of course, he kept getting jealous and angry. He had seen Harry Potter before in newspapers in Canada but he looked so different.

"Hey Mione, Ron. Are these the transfers?"

"That's us!" Paul grinned falsely.

"Ah, I see. Alright, welcome to England and very soon, Hogwarts," he beamed and shook everyone's hand. When Paul saw Aaron shake Harry's hand, anger flared up again and this time, Aaron felt it.

"Hey, are you okay this time?" Aaron asked worriedly and touching his arm.

Immediately, Paul calmed down. "Oh, yeah I'm okay, Dai-chan." Paul said.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, let's eat!" Michael said.

After enjoying their meal and getting to know one another, the group rose from the table.

"Well, wasn't that fun? I'm sure we'll hang out more during Hogwarts. See you guys later," Hermione said as the golden trio left.

"Well we need to go too. We're staying with my uncle," Jayden said.

"Bye!" Michael said.

"Good night, Dai-chan. I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express," Paul said quietly to Aaron and winked.

"Alrighty guys! Bye!" Sayuri shouted after them.

A/N: This was an introduction chapter for the six OCs and I put Hermione, Ron and Harry as well so you know it is a Harry Potter fiction. Lol! Well, if you are loving or liking it, thanks very much for reading and I hope that you continue reading and rating and reviewing.

Well, obviously there is a little something going on with Aaron/Daisuke and Paul. The others don't have their boyfriends/girlfriends yet but they will.


	2. Over the Summer

Elements of Wizardry

Chapter 2: Over the Summer…

This is obviously what happened over the summer

Summary: So, what did happen during the summer? Draco is a…what?! And Lucius did what? And who are the transfers and DADA teacher? Questions revealed to make everything clearer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Around July 28…

"Draco! Sweetie!" Narcissa shouted…I mean, said loudly. (Malfoys don't shout).

"Yes, mother?" Draco asked as he came downstairs.

"Your father wants to see you in his study."

Draco heard his mother's nervousness in her voice although it was really subtle. Draco raised an eyebrow but said nothing and walked up to his father's study. The mansion was fairly large so it took a while to get there.

"Father? You called for me?" Draco inquired as he stepped in to the study.

The study had minimal lighting enough only to see what you were doing and it always felt like night there. The shelves filled with books and other artifacts that were most likely dark objects. There were also some books piled on top of one another on the floor as they wouldn't fit on the shelves anymore. His father was currently writing on something that appeared to be a small book.

"Yes, Draco. Please close the door. I have something very important to tell you," Lucius said rather kindly while closing the book. "About you and _him._"

Draco immediately shuddered inwardly. He knew what his father was talking about. To be honest, he didn't want to be a death eater. Just the name disgusted him to no end.

"Draco, don't worry. I do have something good to tell you. You see, we are not really purebloods. At least not me." This time Draco gasped and was about to say something when his father interrupted.

"No, no, at least let me finish first before you say anything or ask a question. As I was saying, we are not purebloods, only your mother. In fact, the Malfoy family have…Veela blood in them. I am telling you this now because I just found out that you have the Veela blood. It is recessive in me, therefore I have none of the traits, but in you it will be dominant. I have found this book for you to read. I have already read it so your mother and I will help you through it since your birthday is soon."

Draco was just staring at his father like he had grown horns. "Oh, I see." He managed to blurt out.

"Draco, are you alright? Although, I wouldn't blame you I was quite shocked too. Now, for the second part and I don't want you to tell anyone ever because the only people who actually know is Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Harry Potter," his father explained to him.

"HARRY POTTER?!" Draco whispered harshly.

"Yes Draco, Harry Potter. Oh don't worry, we get along quite well during our meetings with Dumbledore but he has asked me not to act any different towards him publicly as it might cause attention. Now for what that secret was, it is that," he pulled Draco closer and continued, "Your godfather and I are spies for the Order of the Phoenix. We have wards around the house now that protects us from any sudden secrets regarding us or the Order out. However, do be—Draco?"

After that, Draco had lost consciousness.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile…

"What do you think about taking some transfer students to Hogwarts, Albus?" a man asked.

"That would be a great idea. Although, this prophecy still confuses me. I will have to use a spell to locate the nine elementals," he raised the elder wand along with the old prophecy and said, "Quaero Elementum!" The wand and the Prophecy released a blue and green ribbon then binding together created six papers with nine different names on them.

"Ah, this will do," Dumbledore said, "Will you inform Harry, Hermione and Ron that there will be…six transfer students here and they are to look for them in Diagon Alley at the last week of summer. I hope they make quite good friends with them." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Alright Albus, I will head there right away." The black haired man walked away.

"Oh, I just know this will be an interesting year won't it, Fawkes?" he clapped his hands once together as Fawkes trilled in agreement.

_::You're right, Dumbles. I think it will be quite the interesting year. In fact, I think I might know the first two elementals. You had better start writing those letters. Also, why don't we inform Lucius so he will be ready? I think he might want to know that::_

"Yes, Mister Fawkes," Dumbledore chuckled and Fawkes just rolled his eyes.

o-o-o-o Back to Malfoy Manor: Time Skip- 10 Mins to Draco's Birthday.

Draco was reminiscing about the past week. He learned that his father and mother _and _godfather are spies for Dumbledore and the order and this was a well-kept secret. He always thought of his father as a very loyal person.

_I guess his loyalty goes to someone else, _he thought.

Then he learned that he was a veela, according to his father he was a very powerful one too. Except that he fainted after hearing all of this. Draco even heard his father chuckle a bit when he regained consciousness. He remembered what happened after he woke up.

_Flashback_

"_Ah, Draco you're awake," Lucius said amused. "And here I was about to tell you that you are one of the rare Veela that have elemental powers. Although the elders can't seem to figure out __**what **__element it is." _

_Elemental Veela, Draco thought._

"_I guess you will find out when it manifests itself," the older Malfoy sighed. "But remember Draco, you are to let no one know what I have told you. The whole plan will be compromised if anyone finds out. Harry knows about it and all. Talk to him about it if you would like to but I am not allowed to tell anyone. I assume that you did not want to be a death eater in the first place?" His father stared at him as if studying him._

"_No, father. It completely disgusts me, but I did not mean to offend you, father," he bowed his head._

"_I understand Draco and when I had a family I didn't want to either anymore so I asked Dumbledore for help. But that's all you need to know." His father implying there is more than he lets on._

"_Yes, father."_

_(((End Flashback)))_

He cast a _tempus temporis_ and green numbers tumbled out of the wand.

_Five minutes until my birthday. Father did say to curl into a fetal position so it wouldn't hurt as much…wonder what is supposed to hurt . _Draco thought.

The numbers on the time charm turned to 12:00am and Draco immediately curled up as he felt his magic level go wild and he started to sweat profusely as he felt his insides moving. Draco was in too much discomfort to scream and only moaned in pain.

Suddenly, his back felt like it was ripping open and two black feathered wings appeared. He looked at the clock again. Not even five minutes and he had changed into his Veela form. He went to his mirror and gasped at the change. His eyes used that used to be pale grey were now shiny, bright silver with a tinge of green. He had no fat anywhere in his body but instead perfectly toned muscles. He noticed a bigger bulge in his pants and his strong muscled legs.

_Wow, _was all Draco could day.

On his back were to sleek, beautiful black angel wings. He remembered from the book that to hide your wings, you had to squeeze the shoulder blades together and it would shrink back, but a tattoo of his wings would stay on his back until he had found his mate and he won't be able to fly until he had found his mate. Veelas could determine their mate by their scent that stands out to them.

_Mate, _he thought. In the book, it also says there that wings determine the gender of the mate. _Thank Merlin I'm gay because I'm supposed to have a male mate. I can get used to this, _he smirked inwardly.

* * *

o-o-o The Burrow: Time Skip- Harry's Birthday o-o-o

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Ron exclaimed in the early morning.

"Morning, Ron..." Harry mumbled. "You're perky today, anything interesting happen last night?" Harry asked with a smirk as Ron blushed profusely. "Oh, I'm kidding!" he laughed.

Harry, after much pleading to Dumbledore, was allowed to stay with the Weasleys this summer since he only needed two weeks with the Dursleys and in time for his birthday, too. Hermione and Ron got together (you know what I mean) during the start of summer and were very happy. Harry, Gred and Forge had to lock them in a closet so they can make up and make out when they had a big fight and finally confessed to each other. Harry sighed. He wished he had someone like that.

"Ron, Harry, breakfast is ready. Mrs. Weas—Mum, called us for breakfast," Hermione said as she strode towards Ron to peck him on the lips.

Herminone and Harry are still yet to remember that they are supposed to call Molly as Mum because they are part of the family.

_They sure are affectionate to each other, _Harry thought.

"Harry? You spaced out on us, mate. You alright?" Ron asked and Hermione looked worried.

"Oh, sorry guys. I'm alright. Now let's go downstairs, I'm hungry," Harry said while getting up and fixing his bed.

"That's what I was thinking!" Ron said and laughed while Hermione just rolled her eyes.

After Harry fixed the bed, they left and trotted down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" All the people in the kitchen said including Ron and Hermoine. In the kitchen were the whole Weasley family even Charlie and Bill, Remus, Moody, Tonks, Dumbledore and...

"PADFOOT!" The black haired boy ran hugged the black dog beside Albus. The animagus returned to its normal human form and said, "Happy Birthday, Harry. I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?" Sirius asked.

Sirius Black was found not guilty when Peter Pettigrew's memory was left on the Head Auror's desk by someone unknown (guess who and get virtual candy). It was proven that Sirius was there to help the Potters, not kill them. After the charges were cleared, he got hold of all of his properties back but he still felt like staying low for a while because of the gossip.

After a few more greetings from the group, they had breakfast at the burrow and had cake afterwards.

"Present time!" Ron said and they gathered at the living room.

"Aw, you guys didn't have to get me anything. I was just happy you gave me a surprise breakfast and that you're all here," Harry grinned. This is one of those fun, rare moments that reminded Harry he was still a teenager.

"Oh, come off it Harry. You know it's not a birthday party without presents." Hermione winked.

"Well, alright then." Everyone gave Harry their presents and opened them one by one.

Hermione got him a '_Spells against Dark Arts_' book charmed to help you easily remember the charms you read.

Ron got Harry some rare chocolate that makes you act in weird ways ("I got them from Honeydukes, they are newly released only for valuable customers," Ron winked).

Fred and George got him vouchers from Wizarding Wheezes and some of their special fireworks.

Charlie gave him a dragon's tooth useful for detecting poisons. Bill gave him some powder that immediately washes off hidden jinx, curses or hexes on anything.

He got other presents from the others and he loved it all. He hadn't had gotten lots of presents for his birthday before and he was really glad that he got to spend it with the greatest people he had met. Soon, people left and Harry thanked them endlessly for coming and giving him his gifts. Everyone had gone except for Sirius whom had decided to stay a bit longer.

"Harry," Sirius said interrupting his thoughts. "I need to talk to you about something important that you should've known for a while now."

Harry raised his eyebrows continuously and let his godfather continue. "Well, you see...ugh, how do I tell you?" Sirius frowned trying to gather his thoughts which made Harry smile.

"Just say it; I'm sure it's not that bad. Just tell me, I'll be strong," Harry winked then chuckled which seemed to clam Sirius down a bit.

"Alright, well I'm sure you knew that your mother was very much beautiful unlike most women right? It turns out that your mother was part light-elf and on her sixteenth birthday, she received her inheritance. You are actually supposed to know this a year before as a tradition but with the war and what not, it slipped my mind to tell you and I only recently remembered." Sirius finished. Harry was gaping at him like a fish. He was a half-elf? Seeming to read his godson's mind, he nodded.

"Okay, I need to collect my thoughts for a second," Harry whispered loudly. The moment he sat down, he ranted. "Why did no one else know? Isn't it going to hurt? But my birthday is today! I'm supposed to be hurting like this morning. What's going on?"

"Don't worry, when you were still young,I felt like being a good godfather and got you a book all about it which should tell you what's going to happen to yourself and since I myself knows what is going to happen, I will be with you. We will tell Molly you will spend a week with me in Grimmauld Place because of your inheritance and you need rest after that. I'm sorry Harry but that is all that I can do for you," he trailed off.

"Don't worry about it, at least you told me. I wouldn't want to be writhing in agony not knowing if I'm getting killed or something. We should leave now right? Well let me tell 'Mione and Ron what is happening and you tell Mum what is happening. I don't want them to be worrying," he smiled.

"Oh before I forget, please give these to Hermione and Ron. They are from Dumbledor," Sirius nodded and left the party tornado of a living room. Harry climbed up the stairs going into his and Ron's room for the summer and knocked so he wouldn't be intruding on any _positions._

"'Mione, Ron, I have something to tell you. Sirius told me that I am half light-elf and I am receiving my 'inheritance' tonight and for the next two days but I will have to be gone for a week," he said in one breath.

"Oh, that's nice, Harry." Ron stated. Silence. "What?! A light-elf?! Who?" Ron shouted.

"My mom." Harry said.

"Wow Harry, that is quite surprising." Hermione said. "As far as I know from light elves, they are _very_ powerful beings that can control a certain part of nature such as plants. They have not been seen for the past couple of centuries and probably will be in hiding for a long time. They have one soul mate or just mate that they find and they are magically opposite yet they completely balance each other. A light elf's wings will be the same colour of their mates and the wings will look different. Also, from what I've read, transformation does take two days as you expel human blood from your body and your body will also try to adapt to the magic flowing and the wings that will grow on your back. Don't worry, it will hurt only for a little bit and it starts the day after the elf's birthday," Hermione explained.

"Jeez, I might not need that book anymore…"Harry muttered to himself.

"What was that, Harry?" Hermione asked rather too sweetly.

"Nothing. So Ron, what did you think?" Harry asked trying to change the subject. Ron just gaped at Harry like he has seen a ghost.

"Well, if you have nothing to say, I must continue because I will need to be going. Read your letter later but I read mine already and it says that we are to meet the sixth year transfer students at Diagon Alley a week before school to familiarize them here better. Well, I have to leave now but I'll be back I promise," he strode nearer to his friends and hugged them both.

"Alright Harry, owl us when can mate," Ron said who hugged back.

"We'll definitely see you next week here and we'll meet the transfers at Diagon Alley," Hermione said kissing Harry's forehead as a sign of affection.

"Mione!" he spluttered but smiled anyway. She knew Harry had a harsh childhood and she is trying show him that they care for him.

"Bye!"

* * *

o-o-o Grimmauld Place o-o-o

Harry and Sirius flooed to the manor and Harry went to his room and placed all of his belongings in the room. Sirius and Harry just spent the day together catching up and just relaxing. Around 5:00, they started reading more of the book and ate a light dinner. Sirius didn't want Harry puking all lover the place or Kreacher will go barmy.

"Harry, let's go to the bathroom. I put silencing charms there and everything. Do you want me to stay with you?" Sirius asked. Harry just nodded nervously and walked up to the room.

(((Time Skip- 10 minutes to midnight)))

They were in the bathroom and Harry was lying in the bathtub.

"Harry, according to the book, the transformation will occur mostly at night and goes in two phases. The first phase expels all the 'bad' blood in your body, in this case, your muggle blood. Then your body sends out chemicals to your body to adapt more to the elven characteristics. Second phase is your appearance which will change and your wings will grow. Then that is it."

"So, first phase is gross and second phase is weird? Got it!" Harry said. "But how long does it—AHH!"

!!Ding!! The clock chimed 12 o'clock.

Harry started screaming. He was sweating and puking blood and felt his brain pulsing fast. All his blood seemed to be replaced by what felt like pure magic… and his muscles felt stronger, his ears sharpening. After 10 minutes, Harry calmed down.

"Here's some calming draught, it will make you feel better." Sirius then handed him a blue vial. "And some pain-relieving potion." He preceded to hand Harry a red vial.

Harry drank both and felt a bit of improvement. "How was it?" Sirius asked.

"It was bloody and painful. How long was that? An hour?"

Sirius chuckled. "No, only for ten minutes."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm gonna go change and then head for bed. Thank you, Sirius." Harry then stood up and saw the tub half full of blood. "Ew." He stated then chuckled.

When he passed by the mirror, he stopped. Wow, his body looks so different. Muscles more defined and toned, ears more pointed but not completely. His mind…it feels lighter and his whole body does too! Like he's walking on clouds.

"Whoa. Sirius, I look so different!" Harry shouted.

"I know right?!" Sirius chuckled.

Harry went back to his room and changed into his baggy clothes and threw the bloodied clothes in the trash. When he looked in the mirror again, his clothes had shrunk and fit his body a little more tightly than usual. "Sirius! What in Merlin is happening to my clothes? It all shrunk," Harry pouted as Sirius came in.

"Harry, don't pout. Almost everything you do make you irresistible and cute to help you determine your mate. Your mate finds you by your scent and you find yours by their eyes, remember? Anyway that clothes thing is temporary, don't worry," he patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Alright then. Good night, Siri." Harry hugged Sirius and went to his bed.

o-o-o The next night o-o-o

"This is the last night, Harry," Sirius said.

"Yeah, then it'll be all over," Harry smiled back. The clock chimed twelve and magic surged from Harry.

_It doesn't hurt!_ Harry thought. _Feels mighty weird though…_

Harry's insides churned as magic flowed through his body. Suddenly, a thin film sprouted from his back and started to shine brightly before settling into a beautiful colour of silver-green colour but remained a delicate shape of translucent angel-like wings. After, his body shined brightly and the transformation was done.

"Cub, you awake?" Sirius gently shook the boy. Harry just groaned and continued his deep slumber. "I wonder if you would still need your glasses?" He asked himself then left the room.

The next morning, Harry woke up to feel something on his back. He walked to the mirror and gasped at himself. His wings were a combination of angel and fairy wings making it seem translucent and feathery. He willed it to go away and it shrank back completely. He looked at his face and saw that there are no signs of tiredness and his scar is barely visible. His body is perfectly toned and not at all malnourished anymore.

_Wow, I look so different yet the same, _Harry thought.

When he walked back to his desk, he noticed that his glasses were sitting on the nightstand. Chucking from the freedom of his glasses, he got dressed and went to downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Sirius," Harry said although he was grinning form ear to ear.

"Merlin, Harry you look so different. And where are your glasses?" the animagus asked, bewildered.

"Don't need 'em anymore. Isn't this great? Although, more girls will be very happy to stalk me more. Good thing I know my mate is in Hogwarts somewhere," Harry giggled unusually which Sirius just chuckled at.

"Go on, Harry eat your breakfast. You're a growing elf. I can't have you un-handsome," Sirius winked.

Harry spent the remaining five days just resting and enjoying his time at the manor with Sirius.

Five days later, he was back at The Burrow and to say everyone was shocked was an understatement.

"Merlin, Harry. You look…gorgeous," Hermione said.

"Well, our Harrykins has grown up," The twins said together.

"So, Harry. You wanna…" Ginny hinted.

"No, Ginny, I have a mate to look for and it's not you. Sorry," Harry sighed.

"Well at least now she won't come running after you," Ron said relieved that his sister won't be going after Harry anymore and he was assured that Harry won't be trying to go after his sister.

"I have an elf for a friend now. What a crazy life," Ron thought out loud and Harry just grinned at him.

"Yeah, isn't it great, Ron?" the elf joked.

"Alright, Ron and Harry we need to meet those transfers in Diagon Alley, don't forget," Hermione said seriously.

"Yes, Hermione," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Ronald!" she glared.

"Uh, actually Hermione I can't go with you, I'll just have to meet you there. I got…things to do," Harry said remembering that he needed to talk with Dumbledore about himself.

"Oh, alright," she sighed. "I guess it'll be just you and me, Ron," she smiled.

* * *

A/N: So this is what happened over the summer. Then chapter one happens. Hope this doesn't confuse anyone. Sorry. But after this, it will be current time, not a chapter flashback thing.

R and R if you can!


	3. Enter Hogwarts

Elements of Wizardry

Chapter 3: Enter Hogwarts!

Summary: The transfers and the Golden Trio meets at King's cross and decide to take the train to Hogwarts together. There, they meet the new Draco Malfoy. Will a truce occur now that Draco knows the secret his father holds? What is Dumbledore's new plans for Hogwarts?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

BACK TO SCHOOL! September 1…

"Come on Daisuke! And here I thought you were excited for school," Sayuri huffed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Just woke up late is all." Daisuke scratched his head.

"Yeah, Sayuri. Your brother was busy last night. He was…" Nami trailed off. "We are here at Platform 9, but where is Platform 9 ¾?" Nami looked around.

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask the guard," Sayuri suggested.

"We could just wait for Hermione, Ron and Harry, you know," Daisuke said.

Like magic, they saw the Golden Trio approach them. King's Cross was jam-packed with many people pushing trolleys and luggage and some had cages on their carts with animals in them.

"Oh, I'm sorry we're late. Harry and Ron decided to forget their summer homework and do it last night," Hermione glared at the two boys trailing behind her.

"Sorry, guys and good morning. Have any of you seen other three that was supposed to be here too?" Ron asked.

"No, we haven't seen them yet. Maybe—eep!" Daisuke was interrupted when someone put a hand on his shoulder and looked like he was on the verge of fainting.

"Oh, I didn't scare you that bad, did I bud?" Michael asked surprised.

"Yeah, you dolt. You did scare him. Look at him; he's even paler than usual!" Sayuri screamed.

"Alright, I'm sorry Aaron. I thought you knew I was here," Michael laughed.

"U-uh, I-it's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm a-alright," he twitched nervously.

"Come on Dai-chan, you can sit with me on the train so he won't try to scare you anymore," Paul said.

"Sorry we are late. We had a mini-party last night," Jayden said.

"Okay, great! We're all here. Let us go to the train. Hermione, show them how you go to the train!" Ron exclaimed.

"Alright, Ron. Calm your nerves, please," Hermione glared at him and Harry just laughed.

The rather large group went through the pillar that leads to Platform 9¾. "Here it is, Hogwarts express," Harry said, pointing to the large, red train.

"It's so cool! Is it run by magic too?" Daisuke asked as the group started loading their big luggage onto the train.

"Of course it is, Dai-chan," Paul said, smiling.

"Duh, of course it is. What did you think?" Nami said sarcastically.

"Well, excuse me," Daisuke said and looked away.

"ALL ABOARD!" the train person said.

"That's our cue. Let's go board the train!" Hermione exclaimed.

They climbed the train and looked for a big compartment that was enough to accompany the whole group. They finally found one at the near back along with Neville, Seamus, Luna and Dean.

"Good morning, guys," Neville chirped.

"Ooh, who do we have here?" Seamus purred as he sauntered over to Daisuke.

"U-um, Kinomoto Daisuke. You can call me Aaron," Aaron said bowing slightly.

Paul glowered at the sandy-haired boy that was currently ogling his Dai-chan. Dean who immediately noticed the tension decided to break things up.

"Hey, you lot. Don't just stand there. Sit down here. Come on, enough space for everyone," Dean said.

"Hello, everyone. I'm sorry I just noticed you now. The smirkles were telling me something," Luna said dreamily.

"Uhm, what's wrong with her? Is she like…?" Jayden asked and making the loony hand gesture near his ear.

"Jayden! Stop being an ass. Hi there my name is…" Michael said but Luna interrupted.

"Michael, nice to meet you too." She said quietly, almost as if in a whisper.

"How did you know his name?" Sayuri finally said.

"The smirkles told me." The pale blond girl replied. "So, Harry. How are you? Did you finally get your inheritance?" she continued.

"Well, how did you know Luna? But yes, I did," Harry knowingly smiled.

Everyone introduced themselves to each other and seemed to get along quite well. After some minutes, the train started to move and they settled into some quiet talking. Seamus was in a deep conversation with Ron. Daisuke was inwardly blushing when his sister kept bugging him (in his head). Michael was talking to Neville about Herbology, discovering they had the same interests. Harry and the others were just enjoying the comfort of the train. Suddenly, their door opened and the night trio, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy, stood at their door. Finding the big crowd, Draco momentarily forgot what he was looking for until Harry said something.

"Yes Malfoy? Do you need something?" he asked without the usual venom.

"Uh, yes Potter. We would like a word with you please," Draco said after recovering from his stupor.

"No, Harry! For all you know, they could be planning something to take you to the Death Eaters," Ron glared at Draco.

Draco was about to retort when Harry did it for him. "Ron! They are just here to talk to me, in private mind you, and I'm sure he means no harm," the black-haired elf said.

Ron spluttered but kept his mouth shut. "Alright then, Weasley. I will be borrowing Harry for a while. Blaise, Pansy, if you can stay here please?" Draco said not noticing he had said his rival's name. They just nodded and Harry and Draco went to a smaller, more private compartment.

"Potter," Draco started.

"Malfoy, just call me Harry. There's no point in a childish rivalry especially when your father is on the light side," Harry said.

"Of course, just call me Draco then. First of all, I just wanted to say…t-than..." Draco spluttered. "Thank…You for helping my family get to the good side of society. We have a bad reputation enough as it is. Also, for not turning your back on my father even though he had caused a ruckus with you," Draco said.

"You needn't thank me you know. I just felt like being nice and besides, your father is a really smart and cunning person," Harry smiled.

"Also…umm, since we are trying to be mates and all that stuff, I would like to start over again. Draco Malfoy," the blond veela held out his hand.

"Harry Potter at your service," Harry said reaching out to the offered hand. The moment he took Draco's hand, a large jolt of electricity shot through them as they both felt a large pulse of magic emit from each other trying to combine.

"Umm...." Harry stuttered.

"Well Harry, it seems that my Veela blood has found my mate," Draco had plastered on a feral grin.

"My elf blood seems to have found mine," Harry said as they both released their powerful glamour and grinned when they saw each other.

_So he was the one that I have been dreaming about, _Draco thought.

"To complete the first bond, they must both willingly kiss to merge their magic together," Harry recited, remembering from the book he had read.

"Simple enough," Draco smiled and pulled Harry close to him pushing their lips together. Harry instantly responded to the kiss and snaked his arms around Draco, pulling the blond boy closer as their magic danced around them. Draco licked his mate's lips to ask for permission to enter which Harry instantly replied to. They both moaned into the kiss as their tongues fought for dominance. Draco won and explored every crook in the hot cavern.

Finally needing air to breathe, they shared a chaste kiss before they broke apart flushed from lack of air.

"Dra..Draco…That was amazing. Merlin, that was…" Harry trailed off as he just tightened his hold on his new-found lover.

"Oh, Harry, I…I know, love. You…..were…fantastic," Draco replied and embraced Harry back with just as much love.

After a few moments, Draco sat down folding back his wings as Harry sat down on his lap folding his wings as well. "Does this mean that we've bonded now?" Harry asked wondrously. Draco chuckled. "Yes, love. We're bonded. But we still have to do the other two bonds remember?"

"Oh! I just remembered. I can fly now that I have my mate. You know, that book really didn't help with the mate thing. If I had known I only had to touch you, I wouldn't be as freaked," Harry grumbled.

"If it helps, I feel the same way. Especially since that I have had dreams about my mate, who turned out to be you," Draco gagged mockingly. Harry stuck his tongue out at him playfully.

"I have better uses for that tongue, Harry," the blond boy winked.

"Shut up, Drake," Harry blushed.

"Drake, huh? You're the only one I'll let get away with that," he smiled. "But shouldn't we be coming to the compartment now? Weasel— I mean, Ron might think I did kill you or something. Should we tell them? I mean, Blaise and Pansy kinda already knows. Before I turned Veela, I already fancied you so it wouldn't be a surprise for them anyway."

"Yeah, Drake we'll just tell them. They'll find out sooner or later why I'm not crying blood if I still had not found my mate," Harry chortled.

"Alright then, Harry we'll tell them," Draco said standing up, they headed for the door.

_::Are you just gonna forget about ussss?::_ A voice in their head asked.

"Did you hear that?" they said simultaneously.

_::Yes, you doltsss you're not going mad, I'm real. Harry, Draco please look at your shoulderssss.::_ The voice said.

When they turned their heads, there was a snake on Harry's shoulder that was currently slithering to his neck. Draco had a miniature dragon currently dozing on him.

_::Which one of you were talking to me?::_ Harry said mentally.

_::That would be me, massster. I am Ssssora. I have been created by your very powerful magic bonding to help maintain your powers and train you. I am also your familiar::_ Sora explained showing a gaping Harry.

_::The name's Tsurara. I was created the same way as Sora, Draco. I am also your familiar.::_ He said with a somewhat bored expression.

Sora was a dark green snake with beautiful pattern of shiny silver. Her unusually blue eyes makes Harry ponder in his thoughts. When he looked at the sleeping dragon, it was a blue Chinese dragon that reminded him of sapphire.

"Well, now that we are all introduced, why don't we go back to the compartment now?" Draco said impatiently.

"Oh please, you just want to show me off to everyone," Harry teased.

"And what if I did?" the blond boy said with a challenging expression. Harry leaned in and gave the boy a soft kiss.

"Lead the way." He winked.

_::Great, we get perverts as masters.::_ Tsurara said.

_::I agree.::_ Sora replied. They started walking back to the compartment when Ron suddenly ran into them.

"Malfoy!" he glared. "Harry, you're alive!" Ron shouted to Harry as he helped him up.

"Yes, Ronald. He is quite alive," Draco approached and took Harry's hand.

"Harry, why is Malfoy holding your hand? Is there something I should know about?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, Ron. Why don't we go back first and then we can tell everyone," Harry explained. They started to walk back to the big compartment with Harry holding Draco's hand tightly, as if for reassurance.

When they got there, everyone was looking worried, except Luna. "Hey you lot, what happened to you all?" Draco asked casually.

"Congratualtions, Harry and Draco. The smirkles just told me now. I hope you'll be happy." "

"Luna, you ruined the surprise!"

"Sorry, Draco. I didn't say everything. Tell them now," Luna apologized.

"Alright." Harry began as he and his mate sat down together . "Well, when Draco and I were talking about the war...umm, we made a truce and I shook his hand."

"So, when we touched our magic created a burst and we knew that we were mates. Between Harry and I, we think that it would take sometime getting used to it but we're adjusting comfortably." Draco continued.

Everyone except for Luna, Blaise and Pansy, everyone was gaping at them.

Hermione was first to recover. "Well, congratulations to you two, I read that it is really hard to find your mates. By the way, Harry you forgot to put back your glamour and I guess you too, Draco. That is why everyone is staring at you."

"Well, we don't mind. I think you're a cute couple," Seamus said. Dean and Neville nodded along with him.

"If it helps, I'm gay, too," Neville blushed. The boy certainly had changed over the years.

"Pansy and I sort of assumed this would happen so we are okay with it," Blaise and Pansy grinned at them rather unusually.

"And when Ron recovers, I'm sure he'll understand. I mean, the wizarding world doesn't really care unlike muggles," Paul said suddenly.

"We're fine with it too! As long as we can have pictures," Sayuri winked and so did Nami.

"Yeah, we're all good with it!" Michael said.

"Drake, now that we've got everyone's approval," Harry grinned and Draco leaned in for a deep kiss as he pulled the black haired elf into his lap.

"GAHHH!! My precious eyes! Stop, I approve, I'm okay!" Ron screamed as he recovered out of his stupor. "Mind, you this would take some time to get used to," Ron grumbled and everyone laughed.

Jayden suddenly spoke up. "Hey, what and whose are those?" everyone at the group saw an emerald snake and a sapphire dragon perched on the windowsill.

_::We are the familiars of those horny teenagers over there. Tsurara at your service::_ Tsurara said.

_::I am Sssora, at your serviccee::_ The 'horny teenagers' were too caught up in each other to notice.

"Uhm, they said they were Tsurara which is the dragon and Sora is the snake. Familiars of the horny teenagers," Micheal chuckled. "What? Didn't you hear what they said?" he wondered and everyone shook their head. "Weird, they were talking to everyone. But I'm not Parseltongue so..." he trailed off.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it was their special ability or something," Neville smiled reassuringly.

After a moment, the new couple finally broke apart. "Don't you think we should be changing, we are almost in Hogsmeade in about three hours. Oh, never you mind then," Draco said and just cuddled Harry.

"UGH, Stop that," Ron said pretending to vomit.

"Shut up, Ronald." Draco mock glared and everyone laughed.

"Hey, Daisuke. You've been awfully quiet. What's up? Ooh, what's that shiny thing.?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just doing some music stuff. This is my saxophone, it's a muggle instrument. Sayuri plays the flute and Nami plays a Trumpet," the black haired vampire said.

"Ooh, I have never heard saxophones before. Can you play for us? Dad has told me about it but I haven't seen one up close," Ron said.

"Uhm, o-okay...I'm not that good though." Daisuke said nervously.

"Oh shut up you baby. You've been playing for five years, already. How can you not be good?"

_::Well, I'm nervous, alright?!::_ He mentally shouted to his sister.

"Whatever, just play my favourite: Nothing's gonna change my love for you, make it sound like Kaori-san," she said.

"Okay then, umm everyone this song is called 'Nothing is gonna change my love for you by Kobayashi Kaori."

Daisuke started to play a beautiful melody filled with passion and beauty as everyone listened to him play. He has his eyes closed since he had already memorized the love song. After what seemed like an hour, he stopped and breathed in. Paul was mesmerized more about Daisuke. The saxophonist plopped back to his seat.

"That was beautiful, Dai-chan. That was really great. And you were nervous." Paul smiled warmly at the young vampire who blushed.

"Oh, you should hear him play his oboe. It sounds just as beautiful," Nami winked towards Paul.

"I can't wait." The dirty blond boy said.

"Wow, Daisuke. That was really beautiful. Oh, my..." Pansy trailed off. Everyone said their praises wholeheartedly loving the boy's passion and skill and even Ron had a tear in his eye.

They conversed among themselves while Harry and Draco were just basking in each other's presence. "You know, Harry it feels so nice to have your intended with you. Don't you think so?" Draco asked.

"Oh, yes Drake very, very much." He smiled and placed another soft kiss on his beloved's lips.

"Get a room, both of you. Because we are." Seamus winked and dragged with him Blaise who mysteriously was sitting beside him with the same grin on his face.

"Well, that was sudden. They probably got horny with that music you played Daisuke," Hermione said dumbfounded.

"Oh, well. More people to pair up, right girls? And what do we know; we might find our own loves," she winked at the girls who giggled quietly together.

Soon, the group was nearing Hogwarts when Blaise and Seamus returned looking thoroughly flushed and lips obviously swollen. "Hiya guys! Don't you think we should be changing into our robes?" Blaise sighed dreamily.

"Yes, but we already are. Only you and Seamus haven't yet," Pansy smiled.

"Shay! They're ganging up on us! Save me!" Blaise mock pouted.

* * *

About half an hour later, they reached Hogsmeade and the older years went to the carriages and the first years went to the boat guided by Hagrid. The group took two different carriages since the space was not big enough. "Guh, it's so foggy here. Hope it goes away." Daisuke mumbled. Immediately, the fog whisked off to the side before disappearing completely. "Well, that was unusual."

"Hermione, what are those black horsie thingies pulling the carriages?" Michael asked. Harry looked at him, shocked. "Have you seen anybody die before?"

"Nope. Why?" Michael asked as they landed on the ground.

"Because Michael, only people who have seen others die can see the thestrals and that's what you are seeing right now…How very unusual," Hermione pondered whilst walking to the entrance.

"Yes, it quite is unusual," an aged voice said.

"Oh my gosh! You're Professor Dumbledore!" Sayuri said and a breeze picked up.

"Oh, where did that wind come from? Anyways, I agree Miss Granger, how unusual for this young man to see thestrals. Well, come along and let's get inside, you are all the last ones," Dumbledore said ushering them inside.

"And if I could please see Mister Potter and Malfoy after dinner," he walked off. Harry and Draco shared a look and shrugged. They released their hold on their hands.

They entered the Great Hall and shortly, the sorting began. "We have with us new sixth year transfers from Canada and Japan. I hope that you will treat them very kindly. Professor McGonagall, if you would please start with the new sixth years," Dumbledore said.

"Anderson, Jayden!" The dark brown haired boy went up to the stool and put the sorting hat on its head. The sorting hat thought hard and after a moment shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" he took it off and went to sit beside Draco who clapped him on the back as Blaise and Pansy congratulated him.

"Mione, he's a Slytherin. I'm only nice to Draco, Pansy and Blaise because of Harry but," Ron was smacked by his girlfriend on the back of his head.

"Oh come off it Ron, they were totally nice to us earlier! That's not going to change," Ron just grumbled about being hit on the head.

"Ishida, Nami!"

The purple-haired girl walked up and put the hat on her head. "RAVENCLAW!" she smiled minutely and sat beside Luna who whispered to her.

"Kinomoto, Daisuke!" the small vampire nervously walked his way up to the front and put on the hat. Not even a few seconds, "GRYFFINDOR!" He smiled and sat beside Seamus.

"Kinomoto, Sayuri!"

"See ya, Daisuke," she sauntered up to the front confidently and was about to put on the hat which immediately shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" She grinned at Pansy who clapped her hands in excitement finally having a girl best friend at the dungeons.

"Well, she did look like a Slytherin to me," Draco whispered to Blaise.

"Martin, Paul!" he winked at Daisuke and walked to the front. "SLYTHERIN!" Daisuke sagged a bit in his seat and Paul lost some of his excitement.

"Cheer up, mate. There's a big chance you'll have classes with Daisuke, so don't worry." Blaise smiled.

"Hey, don't forget I'm here too you know!" Jayden pointed to himself.

"Simpson, Michael!" he fast walked to the front getting impatient because of his hunger. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

"Alright, now on to the first years," Dumbledore said.

After the sorting of what seemed like forever, Dumbledore started his announcements. "As a part of house unity, peace and such, houses will be allowed to intermingle with each during breakfast, lunch and dinner times. Also, your timetables will be rearranged so that at least three houses will have classes with each other." Everyone murmured at the sudden changes but no one seemed to disapprove.

"Also, I would like you to meet our new DADA professors, who seem to be running a little late. Ah, here they are! Professors Lupin and Black," he smiled.

Harry's jaw was hanging open. Remus and Sirius were here now?! He knew that the ministry had cleared Sirius' name this summer but he never said anything about teaching at Hogwarts. He will need to speak to them later.

"… forest, especially for the first years. The updated list of forbidden items is located on Mr. Filch's office. That is all. Tuck in!" Dumbledore sat down and the food appeared. "Finally!" Jayden and Ron shouted loudly earning a glare from their friends.

Immediately, people started running about different house tables talking amongst each other. Bravely, Draco went to sit beside Harry while Hermione scooted away. Paul motioned for Daisuke to come sit over and Luna and Nami went back to the Gryffindor table.

Seamus immediately sat beside Blaise and kissed him lightly while the Slytherin table looked in shock. "What? It'll promote house unity." Blaise winked and ate his food.

" 'arry, we'll tell them tomorrow okay? Not tonight. Let's talk to Dumbledore first. Maybe he wants us to keep it secret," Draco explained.

"Okay Drake, whatever you say. Although, it's crazy people didn't notice we're sitting beside each other so close," he squeezed his mate's hand under the table.

"Now, let's eat!" Ron said. After they have stuffed themselves, they said their goodnights as they followed their appropriate houses to go to their dorms. Paul leaned his arm on Daisuke's shoulder and he whispered, "Good night, Dai-chan. Sit beside me for breakfast tomorrow, okay? And I'll see you tomorrow," he grinned then ran over to his Slytherin roomies.

_::Alright, Daisuke! Go to your dorm, please. You might get lost.::_ Sayuri said.

_::Okay, good night sis.::_ Daisuke said and followed Michael who was the last one. "Hey, wait for me!"

Finally, they reached their destinations.

* * *

Gryffindors

The reached the seventh floor while the new students were awed at the moving portraits and stairs around them. "Alright everyone, this is the Gryffindor Dorms." Hermione announced. "Flames and Icicles." The fat lady accepted the password and let them in.

"On my left is the boy's dorm. The ground floor is for first years, second floor for seconds and so on. Same for the girls' but it is on my right. This is the common room" Ron said. "Off you go! Lights out in 2 hours."

The students scattered going into their respected dorms. "Hey Daisuke! Michael! You're our roomie, come with us," Dean grinned and led his new dorm mates to their room.

"You're a vampire right?" Seamus suddenly asked Daisuke.

"Yes, why?" Daisuke asked smiling faintly.

"Oh, just asking. But you won't bite…right?"

Daisuke giggled. "No, I won't. I don't bite until my inheritance and only until I find my mate." And went to his trunk, pulled out his clothes and went to his bed. "But, if I did bite, it won't hurt. People who've been bitten said it actually feels good, and Japanese vampires don't have a strong bloodlust as long as we take bloodsbane," he explained.

"Oh, this is lovely information. I love learning about other heritages and creatures. I heard that Professor Lupin was a werewolf," Michael said. "So you say this bloodsbane needs to be taken…?" he asked.

"Every day. Otherwise, I won't think twice about biting others," he blinked as he thought about blood and his eyes flickered red.

Ron had just entered. "Oh man, I'm really tired," he plopped down on his bed.

"Ah, well me too. Good night, guys. I'm zonked out," Michael said.

"Yeah, me too. Night." Seamus mumbled as he fell on his bed. "Blaise…" he sighed.

Everyone said their good nights, ecstatic about their sixth year.

* * *

Slytherin

"This is the Slytherin dungeons also our common room. That stairwell leads to the girls dorms." Draco said pointing to the right. "And that is the boys' dorm. Good night and don't bother me," he waved his hand, dismissing the first years.

"Alright guys, let's go. Paul, Jayden. You're in Blaise's dorm; I'll show you to it. Pansy, take Sayuri to your dorms and my room is behind the fireplace. Just say the password, 'Harry is sexy'. I am going to Dumbledore's with Harry. Goodnight," he winked and went out.

"Wow, Draco has it bad. He usually doesn't act like that," Pansy explained. "Oh, well. Sayuri, let's go to my dorms. I'll catch you up on the gossip. Merlin knows you need them, you're buried in books like Hermione." They walked off to the girls' dorms.

"Alright Paul and Jayden, you're with me. Let's go to my dorms and get ready. I'm dead tired," Blaise said and led the way to the dorms.

* * *

Harry and Draco

The couple met up at the front of the gargoyle of Dumbledore's office.

"Drake. Gods, I missed you already," Harry said and pulled Draco into a hard kiss in which the blond boy immediately responded to, showing that he had also missed the boy. They pulled away when air was needed. "Sorry, it's the bond that's making me act horny. I already was, but it just made it stronger," Harry blushed.

"Good evening to you too, Harry," Draco smiled warmly and took his mate's hand. "Let's get this meeting over with, shall we?" Draco said the password 'Kit Kat' and the stairs were revealed.

"Harry, what are Kit Kats anyway?" Draco asked.

"Oh, it's some sort of chocolate. Never really ate it before." Harry replied. When they had reached the door, Dumbledore called them in and motioned for them to sit down.

"Good evening, Mister Malfoy, Potter. How was your summer? Did anything…interesting happen?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Somehow, Harry knew that Dumbledore had known what happened during summer. He let loose his glamour before speaking. "Professor, did you know that my mother was part light elf. Why was I not informed of this?" Harry asked rather calmly.

"Well, it had slipped my mind." Dumbledore confessed. "But I am glad that Sirius had told you beforehand. Otherwise, you would be in for quite a shock. And I see you have found your mate, Draco." Dumbledore smiled serenely. Draco also took off his glamour and pulled Harry to his lap.

"Yes I did, professor. I hope that you will let us to…freely express that," he smiled at Harry.

"Well, of course! I'm very happy for you both. It is quite hard for Veelas and Elves to find their intended. You are both very lucky. I would like to ask you a favour, in the event that Mister Daisuke and Miss Sayuri ask for your help, please don't hesitate to help them," he said with a knowing look and dismissed them. "Good night, my boys and have a wonderful year."

"Wonder what he meant by that… Oh well. Good night, my dragon."

"Good night, angel." They hugged each other and leaned in for a goodnight kiss.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for this, but as not to confuse you, 'Over the Summer' is a flashback of what happened before Chapter 1. Also, since Aaron and Daisuke is same person, it will be interchangeable and so are Sayuri to Anna and Nami to Ella. But their Japanese names are only gonna be used around people they are close to.

PS: Character Physical Descriptions will be posted as a chapter. You can skip it if you want. They won't be looking like that for long anyway.


	4. Character Desc OPTIONAL!

Elements of Wizardry

Physical Description Chapter for all Main characters.

Purely Optional; You do not need to read it.

OCs:

Kinomoto Daisuke (think Neku Sakuraba, sorta)

straight black hair with dark blue streaks

dark blue eyes

small, black framed glasses (rarely uses it)

teardrop pirecing on left ear

healthy pale skin

slightly buff built

usually wears slightly fitting clothes with black skater shoes

vampire fangs

black angel wings with blood red streaks (after inheritance)

Race: Vampire

Kinomoto Sayuri

straight dark brown hair with strawberry peek-a-boos

pale skin

gold skull earrings

wears contacts

perfectly toned body

light brown eyes

likes to wear, designer clothes that are fitting and wears flats

red devil wings and chocolate streaks

vampire fangs

Race: Vampire

Paul Martin

slightly wavy dirty brown hair

green eyes

light tan

right ear falme piercing

tribal wrist tattoo

muscular build

usually wears tight polos and slightly baggy jeans and skater shoes

Race: Human; Metamorphmagus

prefers his real body

Ishida Nami

dark brown hair with light purple streaks in it

dark brown with red-tinted eyes

wears vintage clothes that aren't too eye-catching.

tanned skin

toned body

black devil wings with grey

Race: half-vampire, half-human

Michael Simpson

hazelnut eyes

short light brown hair

slightly muscular build

usually wears designer attire

Race: Human; Pureblood

Jayden Anderson

light blue eyes

light skin

dark brown hair

gold chained necklace

wire-rimmed glasses

tight clothes and tennis shoes

Race: Human; Half Blood

If you also want me to describe the actual Harry Potter characters, just PM me or review or something and then I'll whip something up and post it here. These will probably change because of al the surprises and magic that they will get but they will be incorporated in the story so don't fret.

The next chapter will be up probably longer than usual because I am going for an extra course this summer. Sorry, folks.


	5. First Day

Elements of Wizardry

Chapter 4: First Day

Summary: Today is the first day for all of Hogwarts but more especially the new children. As usual, more unusual things occur like in DADA. We have to make bloodsbane?!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Slytherin

"Oi! Wake up! Draco told me to wake you up a bit early so we can give you a tour of the school,." Blaise said to them while hastily wrestling with his robes.

"Good morning to you too, Blaise,." Paul laughed at the boy as he stood up.

"Now, what's this about a tour?" Jayden asked coming out of the shower. He was wearing a tight blue shirt and dark denim jeans that clung to his body and white tennis shoes to go along with it.

"What? I'm a morning person, guys. I woke up about an hour early. Bit excited for cooler classes rather than my boring school, right Paul?" the brown haired boy said as he put on his glasses.

"Yeah, he's always like that. You'll get used to it soon enough,." Paul said before going into the bathroom.

"Paul is an incredibly fine bloke. B, but I do wonder why you're not hitting on him?" Blaise grinned.

"I'm straight."

"Oh. I see. Well, any girl you fancy then?"

"…No, haven't seen a lot yet in Hogwarts."

"Oh, alright. Well, we'll be in the common room if you need us. The other two in here is Vince and Greg or Crabbe and Goyle. They're going out too, believe it or not,." hHe grinned before sauntering off the dorm.

_Not that I have anything against gays but must my roommates be all be gay?_ Jayden wondered as he got ready for the day.

"Alright, I'm ready." Paul came out of the bathroom wearing a fit red oxford shirt with black flames on the hem and a black undershirt with fitted black jeans and his favourite black skater shoes.

"Don't forget you're wearing your robes over that. Don't expect 'Dai-chan' to be drooling over you,." Jayden smirked playfully teasing his friend about the newfound crush on the vampire boy.

"Don't call him that. B, but I can see, I'm not the only one trying to show off. Who is it, Jay?" he challenged.

"It's no one,." hHe huffed. He truthfully hasn't hadn't seen anyone that he likeds yet. "Seriously, Paul it's no one…yet. So, can we go now? I am starving. Besides, our Slytherin friends can't wait to see their lions,." hHe chuckled.

They exited the room to find Blaise nodding off in the couch and Vince and Greg just talking quietly. B, but no Draco around. They turned to Blaise and asked where Draco was.

"I don't know. Check his room. You know that pass. B, but knock first just in case,." Blaise added as a warning. Nodding, they went to the door behind the fireplace and knocked.

"Come in."

Paul said the password and they came went in with as Draco was just finishing to getting ready. He was wearing his hair a bit tousled, Slytherin shirt and some fit dark jeans. "Hold on guys, I'm almost done."

_::Hey, Tsurara, want a tour of Hogwarts?::_ Draco asked his familiar.

_::Sure, I've got nothing better to do.:: _the blue dragon floated up to Draco's shoulder.

After a few minutes, Draco led them out the door to find Blaise sleeping on the couch. "Vince, Greg let's go. Jayden, can you please wake Blaise up? Thanks, I'll be at the portrait."

"_Gelu Unda." _A thin stream of freezing water flew out of Jayden's wand and hit Blaise square in the face.

"What the…Merlin! I'm soaked!" Blaise whined.

Vince cast a drying charm on him and the once-drenched boy muttered thanks before they walked out to the portrait where Draco was waiting. "Let's go!" Blaise cheered and Draco just sighed and walked along.

* * *

Gryffindor

"Wakey, wakey!" Seamus nudged Michael's side. "AHH!!" then a rabbit came out of nowhere and attacked the Irishman's face.

"Seamus, why do you have a rabbit clinging to your face? Anyway, good morning,." Michael greeted while stretching thinking that this was a normal occurenceoccurrence. "Well, I gotta get ready,." hHe announced and walked to the bathroom.

Neville was busy trying to pull the rabbit off off the plant of Seamus' face when Harry was awoken by the noise, although unfazed. Daisuke however, jumped on his bed from the shrieks of pain from Seamus that the scared boy came out of his bed and froze the rabbit, falling off the ground.

"Good morning, Harry. Where were you last night?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, I had a meeting with Dumbledore,." hHe replied.

"Okay. I heard that he was a bit…"

"Out of his head? Nah, he is just mysterious in his own way. By the way, you never told us you were a vampire."

"Oh, I did. We were talking about it just last night while you were gone and so was Ron so you missed it."

"First, I think that is really cool being a vampire and all. Also, that was the most I've heard you talk,." hHe laughed when he saw Daisuke quietly mumble to himself as he headed for his trunk.

"I was kidding, mate. Now do you wanna wake Ron up please?"

Seamus having recovered from the past incident. "Be careful, Daisuke! Ron is scary in the mornings."

"I'll just get ready first. We can wake up Ron later,." Daisuke answered and proceeded to go to the privacy of his bed to change. After, he came out of the bed with steam coming out of the confines but he didn't seem to notice.

"Wow, Daisuke, you look…hot. Too bad we're wearin' robes today,." Seamus winked.

Daisuke was indeed hot. He was wearing his favourite ear stud which was a dark blue teardrop. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and a white long sleeved shirt with tribal designs on them. He was wearing fit faded jeans which matched his favourite black and red skater shoes. He blushed furiously as he was very rarely complimented like that.

"Okay Seamus, enough flirting you already have a boyfriend. Since summer, no less,." Dean drawled.

"Since summer, why were we not informed of this?" Neville asked shocked with his hands on his hips.

"Blaise and I wanted to keep it a secret until this year, so…we did,." hHe grinned.

"Well, congratulations. Now where is Michael? He is taking forever,." Harry sighed impatiently.

"Sorry, 'arry. I'm right here." Michael came in and Neville was staring at him. He was wearing a white and dark blue oxford Tommy Hilfiger© shirt with the buttons undone and a white undershirt with tan cargo pants and Nike© shoes.

"Well mate, I have to say…you look hot, as well. You little transfers. Did Dumbledore have to get hot ones too?" Seamus wondered out loud while walking out of the room.

_Michael looks gorgeous_, Neville thought.

"Well thank you, Neville. That means a lot coming from you,." Michael grinned and winked at him.

"Gah! You heard that? Um, I gotta go,." Neville blushed profusely and walked briskly to the exit.

"Neville! Hold on, wait for me!" Harry shouted after his friend. "Well, if you are done, Michael, I am to give you a tour of the castle. Daisuke, please wake Ron up okay?" he walked to the exit and headed for the common room.

Daisuke got an idea and took out his saxophone mouthpiece and blew it hard.

"WHERE'S THE FIRE?!" Ron jumped out of his bed and fell on the floor. "What in Merlin?! Oi Kinomoto what was that all about?" Ron growled.

The other dorm mates came rushing in to the dorm. "What happened to you, Ron?" Harry asked stifling a giggle from Ron's completely shocked form. The others however started laughing thinking that it was a good idea to wake Ron up that way.

"Well, Daisuke was asked to wake you up and he decided to wake you up by making an extremely loud noise. Duhh,." Michael rolled his eyes and the others laughed more.

"Sorry, Ron. Here, lemme help you up,." Daisuke reached his hand up to Daisuke to hoist Ron up. "Whoa mate, your hands are cold."

"Um, yeah. They tend to do that when I'm…heh, um…hungry." He cleared his throat slightly.

"Oh. Okay, how do you…?" Harry asked.

"He said that he has bloodsbane with him. Right, Daisuke?" Neville asked gaxed nervously.

"I ran out last night,. bBut don't worry, I'll be fine as long as I eat a lot later,." tThe vampire answered.

"Alright, Ron. Get ready, then,." Ron was looking directly at Daisuke's eyes which seemed to be turning red and Ron seemed petrified.

Michael pulled Ron up and cold water was thrown on Daisuke's face as he started to grin evilly. "Oh, Ron I'm so sorry! That usually happens,." hHe pouted and looked away. "I'll be downstairs."

Ron, just shaking out of his trance looked around. "Okay, I'm gonna get ready. You lot wait for me downstairs,." hHe shooed them out as if nothing happened and closed the door. They found the small vampire folding square paper delicately and slowly.

"Hey Daisuke. How are you?" Neville asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm fine don't worry about me. It's the stupid bloodlust. Is Ron mad at me?" he asked nervously.

"No, he's not so don't you worry,." Seamus said reassuringly. "So what are you doing? And I didn't know you wear glasses like Harry." Seamus said.

"Oh, only sometimes since I don't want people seeing me in them. And this is origami, the art of folding. It calms down my nerves."

"Daisuke, keep them on, they look really good on you,." Michael added.

Ron just came out of the dorm and Daisuke stiffened. "Hey, Daisuke. Don't worry about it, alright? Now let's go I'm hungry." The scared vampire only nodded and followed the group out of the door.

* * *

The two touring groups soon saw each other and decided to walk around together. A little bit after, they saw Luna, Hermione, Sayuri, Pansy and Nami walking around gossiping together.

"Good morning, girls,." Jayden said. The other boys also said their greeting while Daisuke was mentally conversing with her sister.

_::You were trancing someone?! Are you crazy?! Why didn't you ask me for any bloodsbane, I have more!::_ she screeched.

:_:I ran out and I didn't noticed, I'm just glad that Ron isn't mad about it though. I'm sorry, I will look out more next time.::_ Daisuke said solemnly.

"Yeah, make sure you don't do it again,." sShe said quietly to her brother.

They all walked together to the Great Hall. When everyone saw that Harry and Draco were holding hands, the hall became deadly quiet.

Then someone clapped and another person said, 'Finally!'. Soon the Hall was filled with nothing but cheers but also some crying because the girls can't get the hottest boys from Hogwarts. Otherwise, everyone took it rather well.

"Well, that went well Dragon,." Harry said as he led Draco to the Slytherin table where there was a spot between Pansy and Blaise and the other Slytherins were smiling.

"No more Gryffindor-Slytherin feud, the rivalry is now broken!" Blaise shouted and the two houses clapped. Soon, the students settled down. Luna was sitting with the new group of girls composing of: Ginny, Hermione, Pansy, Nami, Luna, and Sayuri.

Paul dragged Daisuke to the Gryffindor table and sat beside him giving him lots of meat-y food and his favourite: pancakes. "How did you…?" he asked but was interrupted by Paul. "I just knew." And continued eating.

Harry was sitting on Draco's lap while they fed each other whatever was on their plate while the Slytherins were staring at them wide-eyed thinking how this happened so fast. Draco was currently shoving eggs in Harry's mouth whothat was glaring at him but eating it nonetheless. In return, Draco was fed bacon and pancakes which he actualltactually enjoyed despite the entire workout he will have to do.

"You know, Dragon. If you stop shoving eggs on my mouth, I'll stop with the bacons and pancakes."

"Oh, all right love. For you. Can I still feed you?" he batted his eyelashes.

"Anything you want my Dragon,." he smiled and kissed Draco tenderly on the lips which sooned turned to a snogging session.

"AWWW!!!" the group of girls cooed at them.

"Sod off, we're eating here. And we could hear you from over here!" Harry shouted.

"More like eating each other,." Jayden grumbled.

Michael was trying to make Neville blush profusely decidedly thinking that 'Neville looked adorable that way.' "So Neville, I heard that you like Herbology. I love Herbology, too. Without it, I have nothing better in my life to do? Ooh, do you want to see my collection of herbal plants?" Michael asked and this seemed to catch Neville's attention.

"Do you know that small glass sphere that I brought with me? Those have my herbal plants in them. Can you help me pot them in the greenhouse tonight? I will take forever without a helper,." hHe stated.

"Okay, I'll help you." Neville said quietly.

"It's a date. I'll meet you in the greenhouse after dinner,." Neville gasped quietly when he heard the word date. _Date?_ Neville thought. _Damn, I fell for it._

Suddenly, Snape started walking down towards the Gryffindor table and soon the table got nervous. "Mr. Kinomoto, here is your bloodsbane potion." Snape handed him a cup filled with a blue liquid. In the background, Ron was wailing, 'No!' and Snape glared at him.

"Thank you, professor." Daisuke drank the contents gratefully and gave the cup back to the potions master. Snape smiled very, very subtly and glided back to the table.

"Good morning students, I do not usually give out announcements at such odd times but it has slipped my mind, unfortunately. As I was saying, just for the fun of it, the staff and I have decided that for every month, there will be a week that everyone is allowed to wear normal attire,. bBut you must still have your house badge with you, which can be found in your rooms later to wear at all times. The week for September is…now." After Dumbledore was done speaking, the Hall erupted in a loud cheer and everyone removed their robes.

McGonagall also reminded them of their schedules. "Class schedules will also be modified, as said last night, so that there will be three different houses in one class at all times. Also, before going to class, I suggest you to get your badges from your room." With that, breakfast resumed its normal pace.

Daisuke and Paul were stealing glances at each other while the girls inwardly giggled to themselves.

"Um, Paul. You look really great today,." Daisuke stuttered.

"Thank you, Dai-chan. And I just love your glasses, why don't you wear it more often. It makes you look…adorably sexy,." hHe winked.

Seamus and Blaise were groping each other under the table as they ate beside each other apparently too horny to eat properly since they keep choking on their food. Harry and Draco excused themselves and were ravishing each other outside the Great Hall.

"Harry, that shirt on you looks really, really hot,." Draco whispered in Harry's ear causing the boy to blush. Draco attacked Harry's neck leaving red marks as he slid up his hands to tweak Harry's nipples. Said boy bucked involuntarily onto Draco causing them both to moan.

"Dr-Draco…" he gasped.

"Now, now Harry we are in a public place." The blond boy teased. Harry managed to recover enough to pull Draco closer to him and attacked Draco's lips. He moaned into the kiss and swiped his tongue asking for permission and he was immediately allowed.

Just as it was getting hotter, the bell rang and everyone immediately ran to go to their dorms including Draco. "Draco Malfoy, you are in big trouble later!" he shouted after his mate causing the blonde boy to cringe.

"I have potions!" Paul exclaimed causing several to gasp, frightened. "What?" he asked out loud.

"Oh, it's because Professor Snape makes potion like a living hell!" Seamus said quietly along with Dean nodding.

"Well, I don't care. Ppotions is awesome. Now let's go boys, I know you have potions with me." He looked around. "Where's Daisuke?"

"Oh, he went off to get our badges. He said he'll get it for us,." Dean said.

"Ain't he a sweet kid?" Seamus said.

Paul just grumbled quietly as they all walked down the dungeons. They met up with Blaise, much to Seamus' delight as they waited for their vampire friend to come.

Suddenly, they saw a blur running towards them which turned out to be who they were waiting for. "Here are your badges,." Daisuke smiled. They took their badges off the boy's hands and walked to class.

"Hm, you forgot to say thanks!" Paul glared at them.

"Heh, Sorry. Thank you, Daisuke for getting our Badges." They chorused.

"Sure, now let's go to potions, I can't wait!" he shoustedshouted as he ran to Snape's class.

As he walked to the room, a tall figure was towering over him. "You are almost late."

"Gomen, Sensei, I ran to get my badge,." Daisuke replied.

"Hm, come in. You there, get in here and take a seat!" Snape barked at the remaining students.

"Yes, sir!" and ran to the seat.

In class were: Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco, Pansy, Dean, Seamus, Blaise, Daisuke and Paul. (Of course there were others but they're not too important).

"Today, we are making," he said as he flicked his wand to the board. "Bloodsbane potion." Students except for the people mentioned above were staring at the board dumbly. "For those of you who don't know, Mister Ron why not enlighten us?" Snape asked. People were staring at Snape for using a Gryffindor's first name.

"Um…right. Bloodsbane potion is for vampires who are not of age yet to control bloodlust that they have. Adult vampires are also able to use it as a substitution but it is not enough to sustain them,." Ron said. Suddenly realizing that he sounded just like his girlfriend, he blushed.

"Maybe sitting with Miss Granger's brains will rub off on you if you stay beside her. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now ingredients so please start making your potion. However, this is a week-brew potionpotion takes a week to brew so take your time but do not mess it up,." He glared at several students before waving his hand.

_::Sayuri! My professor is telling us to make Bloodsbane! Now I can make my own until our coming of age!::_ he said excitedly.

_::That's great, but I have class and you need to make it properly so talk to me later.::_ she replied quickly.

He stood up to gather the ingredients but Paul stopped him. "I'll get it, just start up the cauldron, please,." Paul smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Draco, have any idea why we are making bloodsbane?" he said glancing towards Daisuke.

"Dumbledore probably asked him. Did you see Snape? He was actually being nice to students. The sky is probably falling,." Draco grinned.

"I think so too,." Harry chuckled, giving a double reply. "Now get the ingredients, you owe me remember?" he winked before pecking Draco on the lips. "I'll heat up the cauldron."

Draco headed towards the storage room to get the items. "Lessee, umm, snake eyes, lizard skin…? Eeeww! Oh, hey Paul. How is Daisuke?" he asked casually while picking out more ingredients as Paul raised his eyebrows delicately.

"Oh please, we aren't daft. We know you fancy Daisuke. The only person who is oblivious is your crush,." hHe chuckled. "If I were you, **I**would ask **him** out to Hogsmeade next week."

"Oh, right, Hogsmeade, yeah. That's the village down the castle right?" he asked and Draco nodded.

"Be a dear and hand me that pixie hair and essence of blood over there, would you?"

"Uh, sure here you go. You know what, that's not a bad idea. I will do that. Thanks Draco,." He said as he walked back carefully with the items in hand.

_Weird bloke, not asking his own crush. Now what should Harry and I do for Hogsmeade?, _Draco thought as he walked back to their station. _I can't believe Harry is all mine and no one can take him. _He sighed.

"Here it is!" Draco put all the items on the table. "Okay so put the essence of blood in the cauldron and stir rapidly…" Harry mumbled as he followed the instructions.

"Okay, I will crush the acorns then. Why would you have acorns in a potion?" Draco wondered.

"Drake hand me Kappa spit please? Guh, that's so gross,." Harry said as he put five drops the liquid in the cauldron.

Soon enough, the class has finished all the steps and Snape told them to aside the cauldrons and put a warming charm on the bottom as it is not even near finished.

The bell rang and as the group compared the schedules, they saw that they had every class together except Sayuri, Nami, Luna and Neville and Michael and Seamus.

"Blaise, I only have 7 out of 8 classes with you! I'll miss you!" Seamus cried theatrically.

"Oh shut it, Seamus it'sits one class!" Dean sighed and ignored the Irish boy 'crying'.

"Oh, it's okay Seam, we'll sneak off during classes,." Blaise winked and Seamus visibly brightened.

"You are so weird, Seamus,." Michael called out behind them along with Neville on his side.

"That's what I do, be weird,." hHe grinned.

"Harry, isn't this great? We have class together!" Draco said as he slid his arm on Harry's waist and pulled him closer.

"Yeah Drake, it is,." he smiled lovingly and put his arm on Draco's shoulders. They subtly settled on the farther side of their group.

"You know isn't it weird that we are going out when he hated each other since first year?" Harry asked.

"Psh, no. I never really hated you. I already had a crush on you since first year--Yes, I already knew I was gay--But you didn't accept my friendship so I tried to get you to notice me and I tried really hard to be nice but you kept hanging with Ron. Then in 4th fourth year when Voldemort came back I had to act like I did hate you so no one would take notice that I loathed the man…or creature, whatever you wanted to call him,." Draco took a breath after telling a whole story and then shuddering after saying Voldemort's name.

"Oh Draco, you really liked me for that long? I have liked you since 3rd third year, you know. I guess we never had any courage to tell each other,. bBut you know, I would always try to be nicer but I also failed,." Harry replied back.

"Yo, lovebirds! We're here in transfiguration! Mind coming with us?" Jayden said sarcastically.

"Yeah, we're coming. Let's go Drake,." Harry pulled his boyfriend along with him to class. "I know you like transfiguration at least a little bit. I see your eyes twinkling whenever you cast a spell." They went to find a seat in front of Daisuke and Paul, who was grinning madly and Daisuke anxious for the lesson to start.

Not in this class were: Neville, Luna, Sayuri and Nami.

"Good morning, class. Today I decided to teach you a complex spell that will be in the NEWTs next year. Just to rile you up and get you ready. This spell will cause an object to show its previous raw forms until it goes back to the most simplestsimplest form. For example, paper." She pointed to a paper and uttered 'ostensum vultus' and the paper turned into a branch of a tree then into a full tree.

"The better you practice, the more it will show the stages but I only did the simple steps. You have to concentrate on thinking that it has become a different object than it is now. Think of its base material. In the paper's case, it's trees because that's what it was before becoming paper. Be careful of using this against living organisms. Practice this on a piece of paper."

Several students attempted the reversal spell but because of its complexity, most paper turned to dust and some lit on fire.

"Ostensum Vultus!" Daisuke said. The paper wriggled before becoming paper pulp, then a piece of lumber, then a tree branch, then becoming a tree finally resting on becoming a sapling.

"Mr. Kinomoto! Fifty points to Gyrffindor! Oh my, that was a perfect casting!" she was pretty much glowing from happiness radiating off her while Daisuke was blushing as red as Ron's hair.

"Oh, thank you Sensei, I just like to study a lot on Transfiguration that's all,." hHe quietly said.

"Well, that is great!" she calmed down a bit. "May I see your wand?" Daisuke wordlessly handed the beaming professor his wand. She cast a charm on the wand "Oh, is this a vampire fang and hair core? This is perfect for almost all kinds of useful. The three being Healing, Transfiguration and Charms,." sShe tapped the wand and red and black sparks shot out.

"But Iit has some dark magic imbued in it due to the fact because you are son of the moon, so don't worry, there is nothing to worry about." Thankfully, the class lost interest long ago and only Paul, Harry and Draco seemed to be in interest. "Well, get back to work."

"My, Draco we have one powerful friend here,." Harry motioned to Daisuke who heard and blushed.

"Oh, Daisuke no need to blush, we think you are great!" Draco complimented.

"Thanks Draco and Harry."

"I wonder if his sister…We can ask Blaise later. I heard that they had DADA together earlier. Now get back to practicing while I cause mischief,." Draco folded a quick airplane,. Bbut Daisuke took it.

"You folded it wrong, it won'twouldn't fly properly. Why don't you try a bird?" He folded the paper quickly and changed it into a simple bird. "Here, try this. I made it up last year. Whisper your message."

Draco followed the instructions and sent it to a random direction flying gracefully and quickly to Blaise. "Whoa, Daisuke that was great. Care to teach us more? I like that charm, how do you do it?" Harry asked and now Paul was leaning closely to the conversation (Daisuke).

"Well, you have to fold it sharply and braid some magic as you fold the wings and beak. The wings so it flies and the beak so it can say the message. That's it and you just shoot it anywhere and the message will be delivered kind of like an owl. My phoenix won't always send my notes so I had to invent this,." hHe huffed and mumbled something like 'lazy phoenix'. "Well, I gotta get back to work." He grinned.

"Hey. Paul,." Draco and Harry whispered. "You have one hell of a smart soon-to-be boyfriend there." Harry winked and Draco chuckled quietly.

"Draco, you told Harry? You better not tell, Harry!"

"No, of course not."

"You better not; I know nastier hexes than the Voldemort. But Aanyway, I know you won't tell and that I won't hex you as Draco is glaring daggers at me."

"You have our word,." Draco's glare softened. "Now, get back to work, we still have to figure out the lumber thing,." Paul turned away and asked Daisuke for help.

"Dean, do you get this?" Blaise whined.

"No, Blaise I tried already. It just keeps wriggling then turning into dust,." Dean replied.

"Why don't we ask Daisuke for help,." Blaise liking the idea, jumped off his chair but the bell rang. "Bollocks, I missed him. Oh well, I can ask him or Paul later he probably asked him already."

"I just noticed,." Pansy said as she came over. "McGonagall didn't give us homework. She probably got excited about Daisuke that she forgot all about it."

"Okay we are now off to Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Harry pointed to his far right.

"Oh, Harry you are so adorable when you look like one of those tour guides,." Draco uncharacteristically gushed.

"I resent that, Mister Malfoy! I look handsome when I act like a tour guide,." Harry huffed.

"I meant you are handsome, love. Now can I be forgiven?" heDraco asked hopefully.

"Umm..okay,." Harry grinned and latched onto Draco's lips.

"Again, get a room, both of you!" Jayden said and glared muttering 'horny teenagers' . Tthe group caught up with the others as they drew closer to DADA.

"Sayuri!" Daisuke called over and the others ran up to them.

"Hey, we are all here!" Neville piped in.

"Yes we are,." Michael said.

"Okay there you lot, get inside,." aA warm voice said.

"Siri! You're actually here now!" Harry ran to his godfather to give him a hug. "Now, where is Remus? You both are teaching together right?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Yes, we are Harry. He's just running a tad late don't worry, he'll be here soon,." Sirius replied.

"Okay class have a seat,." aAnother voice said. It was Professor Remus Lupin, their practical teacher. "Today we are learning on how to defend ourselves from creatures of the night. Other people calls them children of the moon but we will leave that to Professor Black to talk about. Now as most of you know, I am a werewolf that of course, uses bloodsbanewolfsbane potion so no need to worry,." hHe said as a couple people in the class chuckled before continuing on.

"However, many are still dangerous, so I will teach you some spells for it. We use a modified version of _Riddikulus_ spell to show a creatures fear. _Riddimutio. _This spell can be used on any object to turn it into the enemy's deepest fear."

"Allow me to demonstrate." Sirius said and called someone up. "Daisuke, why don't you be our volunteer. Stand here and _Riddimutio!_" The pencil that was on the table levitated and then formed into a black ball then becoming a darker form of himself and he trembled.

_::DAISUKE!:: _Sayuri screamed but totally petrified in her seat as the shadow glared at her. Rings of blue pure magic emanated from Daisuke wildly as he started sobbing uncontrollably and everyone in the class panicked as many things crashed and thrashed about when touched by the blue rings. Paul and Sayuri stood up to help the panicking boy.

"Herm, what are those two doing?" Ron asked Hermione. For the first time, Hermione was speechless.

Sirius cancelled the curse and tried to calm down the class' objects as the other two tried to help not knowing what they were doing.

_::Daisuke, sweetie are you okay?::_ Sayuri asked.

_::Dai-chan, come here with me and Sayuri please::_ Paul said warmly.

Daisuke slowly stood up and walked to Paul and Sayuri then suddenly collapsed into Paul's arms as he fell asleep. All the magic rings stopped abruptly and the students all fainted.

"Sirius, we are in big trouble. Quick, _ennervate_ them all!" Remus hissed.

"Mr. Martin can you please bring Daisuke to the hospital wing? We will be there shortly. Bring this map with you,." Sirius asked with a hint of panic in his voice. Sayuri and Paul nodded and headed down to the hospital wing following the map.

* * *

"Oh Merlin! What happened?! Bring him to that bed there,." Madam Pomfrey asked worriedly. Sayuri explained what had happened leading up until the magic rings stopped leaving out the part where all the students fainted.

"Magic surge in shape of rings. How weird, indeed. Let me examine him first,." Madam Pomfrey cast a diagnostic spell on him. "Well, he is fine but needs actual, fresh blood when he wakes up and he also needs to rest to replenish his magic,." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Thank you Madam,." Pomfrey nodded as she left the room. "Sayuri, I will watch over Dai-chan and you can go scold the teachers and explain to the others,." Paul said to the girl quickly whom only nodded on affirmation.

An hour later, Daisuke groaned as he woke up. "Well that was the best sleep I've had in a while,." hHe mumbled.

"Dai-chan! Your awake, I thought it would take longer!" Paul said as he ran and hugged the vampire boy tight. "Oh, I was so worried about you. Are you okay?" Paul asked worriedly.

"Yes, father I am awake,." hHe smirked. "You were worried about me?" he then asked sincerely.

"Of course I was., Wwhat kind of a best friend would I be if I didn't..." Paul smiled. "Oh, I| remembered. Madam Pomfrey said that you have to get fresh blood to get your full energy back."

He leaned closer and exposed his neck to Daisuke. "Paul, I can't. I'm kind of scared if I hurt you."

"Others can do worse so don't worry about it,." Paul waved his hand dismissingly. "Now go on before I get a stiff neck."

This time Daisuke pulled Paul into his lap and licked the jugular vein slowly earning a slight shudder from Paul. He started nipping lightly on the skin before slowly biting down.

_This is delicious and he smells really good, _Daisuke thought.

Paul groaned a bit from the sharpness of the fangs before moaning in pleasure from getting bit by the vampire boy. Daisuke drank more of the crimson liquid until he felt energized. He withdrew his fangs and licked the wound clean earning another shudder from the boy on his lap.

"Thank you, Paul. I've never felt better,." hHe said with a grin.

"Ah, no problem. Although is my neck supposed to be sore?" Paul asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry but it will be like that for a while. Here let me get rid of it though,." hHe pulled out his wand and muttered a spell immediately getting rid of the pain in the neck.

"Thanks fangs. That was some good healing!" Paul said as he moved to sit beside Daisuke. "I just gotta call Madam Pomfrey for a second to tell her you're awake okay?"

"Alright, I'll just lie down here,." Daisuke said as he got comfortable on the bed.

Madam Pomfrey and Paul came back not too long and advised Daisuke to just rest for the afternoon and evening in the hospital wing then he can go back to the dorms. She gave Paul some blood replenishing potion and shooed him away.

"Don't worry, I'll be back tonight." Paul whispered to him before leaving.

* * *

A/N: That was long. I didn't even know if that was really good or confusing or whatever…Anyways, R and R if you want.


	6. Loving Hogsmeade

Elements of Wizardry

Chapter 5: Loving Hogsmeade

Summary: The group decides to go for a Hogsmeade weekend and some decides to have their dates the same day. Also Dumbledore announces the being event of the month while others celebrate their birthday, too.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

That same evening…

Harry and Draco were currently found in the Room of Requirement just relaxing on a comfy couch that they 'required'. Harry's head was lying on Draco's lap while the blond boy was stroking Harry's hair absently, deep in thought.

"Harry, did you see what happened in DADA? That Japanese friend of yours has some kick in his powers, so does his twin and Paul. They managed to stay awake! We almost fainted if not for those shields I put up," Draco sighed.

"Yeah, I know. That spell is really dangerous. Want to try it?" Harry asked suddenly and Draco raised an eyebrow. "Nah, I'm just kidding. I don't think I want to see my deepest, darkest fear come to life like that," he thought out loud. "Why was it his shadow anyway?"

"I don't know Harry but maybe we should not talk about it. Let's talk about something else…I know! Do you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend? Come on, it'll be like our first date!" Draco asked with glee that only Harry will be allowed to see.

"Hmm, I don't know…" Harry said pretending to think. He smiled when he saw Draco frown minutely. "Oh, all right, if you insist." He fully grinned and leaned up to kiss Draco chastely.

But Draco thought otherwise and instead pulled Harry up to level his face. Harry leaned closer to Draco's face as they continued to kiss and Draco held him tighter. Draco moaned into the kiss as Harry grinded his hips with Draco's. Draco moved to kiss Harry's jaw line then moved down to his neck. "Dr-Drake...." the elf panted. Draco bit down on his neck leaving a mark before swiping his tongue over it to relieve the pain. Draco moved back to kissing Harry full on the lips before gasping for air.

"That was…wow…" Harry sighed as he snuggled into Draco's chest. "But, look what you did." He said, pointing to his glaring hickey. "But still, wow…" he trailed off as Draco just hummed in contentment.

(Line Break)

"Hermione!" Sayuri shouted. "Where are you?! Oh, sorry Madam Pince…" she whispered when the librarian fully glared at her. "Mean old lady. Now where is that girl?" She finally found Hermione sitting in the back section reading a book about old charms that haven't been used in a long time.

"Good Afternoon, Sayuri. What can I do for you?" the brown-haired girl asked.

"Oh, I was going to go to Hogsmeade this weekend for that weekend thing you guys do here. Want to show me around? I need to find a good bookstore for books and…books," she winked and Hermione suddenly knew what she was talking about.

"You're right, just because we are avid book readers and really smart doesn't mean we are secretive and wild," she threw off the book and revealed a book…about ancient potions. Sayuri just rolled her eyes.

"Ancient potions? Are you kidding me? That's your secretive and wild?"

"Oh, that is just a glamour charm. This is the actual thing, come here," the curious girl came closer and saw the actual front cover that shows two guys intimately close together.

"Now we're talking! Where did you get that?" she asked incredulously.

"I know people and it will be my honour to tell you about them."

"Oh, can I bring Nami with me? And Pansy too?" she asked.

"The more the merrier!" she whispered enthusiastically. (A/N: If you haven't noticed yet, Pansy, Sayuri, Hermione and Nami are closet perverts for yaoi ;))

Sayuri went to sit down beside Hermione and look at the 'Ancient Potions' book together. After a moment, Sayuri wondered something. "Herm, if you're going out with Ron then doesn't he know?"

"Are we playing 20 questions now?" Hermione asked as she put down her book. "Alright, well he doesn't know obviously. The guy is not homophobic but he'd rather not see any action. It's your turn, why don't you have as big as bloodlust as your brother."

"It's because I have a large stock of bloodsbane with me and I only use it as prescribed. He, being the paranoid he is, takes more so he won't get out if control even though a bloodsbane potion made by Snape can last for a day," Sayuri rolled her eyes at this.

"Oh, well. I'm out of questions. Let's get back to the book," Hermione giggled.

"Yes, let's. Later, you can borrow some of my books too!" Sayuri giggled.

(Line Break)

The Slytherin boys are lounging in their common room doing nothing.

"I'm bored," Paul said.

"Well, you're not the only one, you know. Otherwise I wouldn't be hanging out with you," Blaise retorted. Paul just grunted.

"I wish Seamus was here…I think I'll go to his dorms, it's only like eight o clock anyway," Blaise said.

"Ooh, great idea! I'm coming with you. I want to see Daisuke. I'll go ask him if he wants to go with me to Hogsmeade," Paul said.

"Why don't you just ask him to go out with you instead of torturing the poor kid with your flirting," Blaise said.

"Oh Blaise, if you hang out with him enough," Jayden pointed to Paul. "You wouldn't be as shocked. He likes to torture---I mean, flirt with his crush before asking him out so that it's as sure thing.

"Oh come on! The kid turns red as Ron's hair whenever you're around. Is that not enough?" Blaise muttered but Paul heard.

"Shut up, I never noticed. You know what?! Fine, Let's go Blaise! I have a vampire to ask out," Paul exclaimed standing up.

"A vampire?" Theo asked from across the room. "No way! I didn't know that. Well, good luck."

"What the…?! Theo, were you eavesdropping on us again?!" Blaise shouted.

"No, Paul just talks too loud," he drawled. "Now, get out of here. I'm studying while you guys lounge around." All of them piled out of the common room to bother the Gryffindors.

(Line break)

"I miss Blaise…" Seamus moaned on the floor. Dean rolled his eyes while Ron made fake vomiting sounds. "Honestly Seamus. You've only been apart half an hour," Dean sighed.

Just then, there was a knock on the Fat Lady and some shouting. "Who the heck is that?" Ron said going to the door. He opened the portrait and the Slytherins piled in through the door.

"Merlin! Isn't it almost past curfew?" Dean asked as Seamus dug out Blaise out.

"Blaise! I missed you!" Seamus shouted as he pulled Blaise to him and hugged him too tightly.

"Ow, Seam, can't breathe…" the Italian boy gasped. Seamus quickly let go.

"Sorry. Let me kiss it all better." Seamus winked as Ron turned green faced.

"Oh Paul, Daisuke is upstairs doing Merlin knows what," Ron said after recovering.

"I—what—I didn't say that!" Paul tried to make an excuse and all the other boys just gave him a 'stop-making-excuses' look. "Alright then, I'll see you folks later." said the blond boy as he ran up the stairs.

"That boy is weird," Ron said. "Anyone want to play Wizard Chess?" he asked and they all chorused 'No!'.

"Fine, just asking…jeez," Ron mumbled as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Well, I'm going to be doodling over there so if you need me…don't," Dean announced as he walked to the windowsill seat.

The portrait opened once again and Draco and Harry came in. "Oh, I didn't know you guys were here!" Harry said as he plopped on the couch.

"Yes, we kinda live here you know?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Weasley, stop being a smartass. He meant the Slytherins. So, is Paul upstairs. I have to ask him about our homework later." They all nodded absently. "Alright then." Draco said as he pulled Harry to lie down, head on his lap.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Blaise got bored and so we decided to follow him here," Vince said.

"And Paul also wanted to go declare undying love to Daisuke upstairs," Greg continued.

"Oh, okay." Harry said shortly and closed his eyes. Then the portrait opened and Pansy, Hermione, Sayuri, Ginny and Nami come in with Theo.

"What an unusual group. What are you all doing here?" Draco asked.

"Oh, we," Hermione pointing to the girls and herself. "Were going to our room and talk. Theo just followed us here since he was 'bored to death with studying.' Okay, well good night boys." The girls walked quickly to the dorms giggling to themselves.

"What's with them?" Ron asked. "I didn't even get a goodnight kiss!" He said loudly, hoping Hermione would hear.

"Sorry Ron!" Hermione ran outside and kissed Ron deeply, who replied eagerly. "Good night, 'mione."

"Now, how did those girls meet? They're like three different houses," Dean asked from the windowsill.

"Oh, well. Hermione and Sayuri came out from the library. Then, Luna and Nami were with Ginny whom were walking her back to the Gryffindor dorm. Pansy was doing early prefect duties. Basically, they met up but Luna wanted to go rest," Theo explained.

"How did you come in the picture?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I was just walking when I saw them, so I just went with them," Theo explained.

The portrait opened and Michael and Neville came in looking extremely flushed. "About time." Seamus and Blaise said who wiggled their eyebrows suggestively.

"About time what...Oh sorry for being late then, Mandrakes take the longest time to pot." Michael apologized and scratched the back of his head. Neville just nodded his head frantically.

Seamus mouthed 'We'll talk later' to Neville and winked at him. Michael and Neville sat on the lush carpet near the fireplace while everyone just quietly talked.

"Hey Neville?" Michael asked.

"Yeah?" Neville replied.

"Well, I know that we haven't known each other that long but..Will you go out with me to Hogsmeade?"

"…Yes, I will go out with you to Hogsmeade," Neville finally replied and smiled. Michael closed him in a hug which Neville returned affectionately. When they let go, they held hands and talked of their plans quietly.

((While the above was happening))

Paul raced up the stairs, although unnoticed by the others who were lounging around downstairs.

_What if Daisuke says no? Ohhh, this is the first time I got nervous asking a guy out…_Paul thought. _I do really like him!_ He walked up even faster and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a muffled reply and the blond boy opened the door. "Oh, good evening Paul," Daisuke said quietly. He was sitting on his desk folding square papers once again.

On his bed were parchments that contained homework and quills that were recently used along with some books scattered about. There was also a small, black instrument and a golden instrument on the bed.

"What's up?" he asked. Daisuke looked up from what he was doing and smiled.

"Studying," The black haired boy said simply. "This is studying? You're not writing anything." Paul teased. "Well, I had a brain block and decided to clear my head."

Daisuke folded the last of the papers and motioned for Paul to come sit down on the other bed. He noticed the sleeping phoenix that was sleeping near his bed. "Who's this guy?" Paul wondered.

"That is my phoenix, _Ketsueki_ which means blood."

"I see. Well, I've never seen of him before."

"He's a dark phoenix. He doesn't have a burning day and is reborn through the ashes. He turns into a dark shadow and turns into a small bird again. I got scared the first time around. I thought that I fed him something wrong," Daisuke chuckled at the memory.

Paul looked to the desk and saw the papers were all folded perfectly which created many kinds of things.

"You do origami?" Paul wondered.

"Of course, it's my hobby. The fun part is the magic I lace in them," Daisuke took out his wand and tapped the figures make them move as if they were alive.

The flowers that were in the plastic vase was moving and changed colors every once in a while. The animals made small sounds as they also moved around.

"How did you do that? That's not even taught to sixth years or seventh years!" Paul exclaimed.

"Shh, I invented how to make them do those things. I can teach you. It's real easy," Daisuke said.

"Hey can I try your wand?" he reached for the wand from the table. "No!" he lunged for it but Paul already grabbed the wand.

"Hey its so light and feels like its full of magic." Paul tapped the wand on the table and ribbons of black and red magic shot out. "No wonder magic is easy for you. Hey you okay over there?"

Daisuke was looking at Paul, speechless. "No one is allowed to touch my wand unless I give it to them. Otherwise the wand curses you…because only people bonded to me can touch that."

He pointed to his wand and it floated towards him and landed in his outstretched hand. Paul quickly changed the subject. "Hey, what is that instrument?" Paul asked.

"Oh, that's an oboe. It's my other instrument," he said as he picked it up.

"Can you play something for me?" Paul asked.

"Umm, sure. This piece is called…well, it's a traditional Japanese song called 'Sakura, Sakura.'" He started to play and Paul loved every second of it. He thought that Daisuke looked beautiful while playing the oboe and also the saxophone!

When the musician was done, Paul clapped and Daisuke grinned and blushed. "Play something else for me with your saxophone?" Paul asked softly.

Daisuke nodded and picked up golden instrument. When he turned around, Paul was behind (or rather, in front) him. The blond boy plucked the saxophone from Daisuke's hand and set it down on the bed.

"On second thought…" he pulled Daisuke to him and hugged him softly causing said boy to blush but returned the hug nonetheless.

"Wha-What's up?" Daisuke stuttered.

_Damn, I sound so uke-ish, _Daisuke thought.

"Well, there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up and I was just wondering…Will you go out with me?" he asked, his nervousness obvious.

"Really?" Daisuke asked, full of hope that maybe his crush did like him back.

"Yes, I do mean it, Dai-chan. Will you go out with me?" he look at the young vampire thinking and it got him worried.

The vampire grinned and stuck his tongue. "Yes, of course I will!" Paul cuddled Daisuke closer and the cuddled boy was sent reeling when he was put close near Paul's neck. He smelled sweet strawberries and something sweet he couldn't put his mind on. He absently started licking the exposed neck and Paul shuddered.

"Dai-Daisuke…" Paul moaned uncontrollably as the vampire started nipping the skin lightly. He looked up at the whimpering boy holding him with red eyes. "Can I…?" Paul just nodded and closed his eyes.

Daisuke smiled and slowly licked the neck as he felt his fangs protrude. Then he slowly sank his fangs on Paul's neck and the blond boy's knees almost buckled if not for the vampire supporting him. Daisuke sucked on the sweet blood slowly as Paul started panting. When he was satisfied, he pulled out his fangs and licked the wound clean leaving no mark. He kissed the neck as a form of apology and thanks.

"Paul, you taste _really_ good." Daisuke gave a feral, his eyes glinting red.

"Uh Dai-chan, your eyes…" Paul pointed to Daisuke's eyes. Daisuke closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them, they were back to the dark blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist. I forgot my bloodsbane. I guess Snape's potion isn't strong enough for me. Sayuri has less bloodlust than I do," Daisuke explained leaning onto Paul.

Paul sat down on the bed and pulled the young vampire with him. "Daisuke…that was really…" he trailed off.

"Arousing?" he suggested meekly.

"Yes, that's it. Arousing," he thought and hugged Daisuke closer to him. "Will you be my boyfriend?" he blurted suddenly.

"Yes, definitely," Daisuke answered before grinning.

Just then, Harry and Draco came because they felt a magic boost upstairs. "Hey guys, what's going on…oh." Harry stopped noticing Daisuke sitting on Paul's lap.

"Were we interrupting something?" Draco asked teasingly.

"Yes."

"No." They both chorused Daisuke just buried his face in Paul's chest. "We're going out now," Paul said softly as he stroked Daisuke's black locks.

"Well, we see that. Do you mind if we just hang here? It's getting boring downstairs," Harry asked.

Daisuke looked up at the door to Harry and Draco. "No, of course not. Come in," he smiled and Paul nodded in agreement. "So, Paul I meant to ask you for your Ancient Runes essay. I wanted to compare notes," Draco asked hopefully.

"Yes, it is in my book bag. I will give it to you later," Paul replied. "But for now, Dai-chan was going to help me with my transfiguration homework."

Daisuke mock glared at him but stood up and gathered simple objects, books and his wand. "Fine," he sighed

"Do you guys want help too? Since you're here and all?" Daisuke asked

"Uh sure, we had trouble doing that spell anyway," Draco agreed.

"Okay, well come here," Daisuke motioned for them to sit down on the floor. Draco sat beside Harry and Paul sat beside his new boyfriend.

"_Ostensum Vultus!_" the coin in his hand turned into suspended molten gold liquid before turning into a bar of gold then turning into gold ore.

"Just concentrate into thinking the base material that was used in the object. For gold, think of an ore of gold and keep thinking what must have been done to it before what it is now. The more you do that, the more stages you will see," Daisuke explained.

"To reverse it back, say _reverto vultus_. But this is a secret; we're not supposed to learn it until next week." He waved his wand to the golden ore turning it back to the gold coin.

They all tried and managed to make the gold coins show two stages. They tried on paper and showed five stages. After they got used to it, they used the reverse spell and got used to it too.

"Well, that's it!" Daisuke said over them as he stood up to clean up his mess from his bed. He picked up his amulet that he brought from home.

"Hey guys, wanna try something? This is an aura amulet. When you concentrate your magic in it, it manifests your magical aura. See?" Daisuke wore it around him and his body released a glimmer of dark blue magic.

"Huh? Mine's changed. It used to be light, light blue," he wondered quietly.

"Here, I'll try it." Paul put on the amulet and he released a warm wave of red-orange magic. "My magic aura looks pretty cool."

Harry took the amulet and put it on. The amulet glowed very brightly and Harry's aura pulsed a bright light.

"Ooh Drake, you try it!" Harry said giving Draco the amulet.

Draco sighed. "Fine, 'ry. If you must insist."

"You know that Harry has you wrapped around his little finger?" Paul chuckled beside him quietly.

"Shut up, Paul. Daisuke does too. You just don't know it yet," he smirked before putting on the amulet. Immediately, the amulet blinked a dark light before Draco pulsed out dark light before the amulet's core broke.

"Oh dear. There it goes again," Daisuke muttered. Draco walked to Harry's bed and glared at the ground.

"Draco, don't worry about it. It does that when it intakes too much pure magical energy," Daisuke said before muttering a strong repairing spell.

Harry noticed his mate's sullen aura and walked over to him. "Drake, what's wrong?" Harry said as he sat down beside Draco.

"Gods Harry! Why don't you just leave me alone?!" Draco snapped. Harry flinched and looked away. Paul and Daisuke looked in wonder before returning to clean up quickly.

"Harry, love, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I was just frustrated at the magic aura I have. I don't wanna be bearing dark magic with me. Malfoys are already looked at as evil people already even though we're not…" Draco said. Harry put his arm around Draco and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry, I understand. As long as many other people know and as long as I know, it will be okay, right? I know you're against Voldemort and screw what other people say. You're my dragon and nothing will change that," Harry smiled at him tenderly.

"Thank you, Harry. I appreciate that a lot. I love you," Draco said.

"I love you too, Draco." Harry said. "Want to stay with me here tonight? We're just going to sleep but put a sticking charm on the curtains," Harry wordlessly casted a sticking charm on the curtains so that it won't be accidentally opened by someone.

"There, now come here," Draco said and Harry went into the protective arms of his lover for a good night's sleep.

"Good night Dragon."

"Good night, Angel."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o (LINE break)

Daisuke were currently outside the room of the dorm. "You think we can come back in?" Paul asked.

"I don't know. Let's see," Daisuke pushed the door slowly and it was absolutely quiet.

"Okay, coast is clear. By the way, thanks for helping me with my transfiguration homework. You were great." Paul said as they went to sit on Daisuke's bed.

"Hey, do you think they're sleeping…You know what? Just keep it a secret. They might get in trouble," Daisuke said as he climbed on his bed and snuggled up to Paul's chest.

Immediately, the boy fell asleep.

"Hm. Good night, fangs."

(Downstairs)

Blaise, Seamus, Vince, Dean, Theo and Greg have decided to go to Hogsmeade together whilst they were downstairs lounging around at about nine o'clock in the evening. Michael and Neville decided to spend it together, alone. Seamus overheard this and growled.

"Blaise, we are going on a date on our own the moment they are distracted or else," Seamus muttered so only Blaise could hear. Blaise immediately paled knowing of the consequence and nodded vigorously. "Yes, love." he stuttered.

The others, meanwhile, were talking about what they were going to do in Hogsmeade, even though they had homework.

"I'm going to Honeydukes first."

"Well, I'm going to need some new quills."

"Well, go wherever you want. We are going over to the greenhouse toget some new herbs," Neville said before standing up and going up the stairs. "Good night guys. See you all tomorrow, then on the weekend," Michael nodded and followed Neville up the stairs.

"Well, we should all get back to our dorms," Blaise announced and stood up. "Come on guys, let's go!" he shouted.

Neville ran back down to the common room. "Umm, apparently, we are having a sleepover tonight," he scratched his head nervously. "So, get out and good night," the panting boy ran back upstairs.

"But I…" Blaise started but was interrupted by a stampeding Ron. "Get out! It's past curfew and I don't want any more hormone-driven men shagging each other while I'm sleeping! Come back another time!" Ron huffed all the while pushing them out of the portrait.

"I'll be back for you, Shay!" Blaise shouted. Seamus just waved bye and blew a kiss.

Theo suddenly remembered something. "What about the girls?! They're still in there!" he whined.

"Well, they're not shagging in my dorms so I don't give a damn! Now get out!" Ron shouted and pushed them all out.

"Oh good night, guys," Dean absently waved and returned to his doodling.

((The Weekend))

"Wake up, Drake! It's Saturday!" Harry shouted as he woke up the slumbering blond on his bed. Draco decided that he liked sleeping beside Harry at night so now he was currently in the Gryffindor dorms, much to Ron's chagrin.

"Alright, I'm up!" Draco said while stretching.

"Finally! I've been trying to wake you for five minutes! I was about to kiss you," Harry said teasingly.

"So why didn't you?" the blond boy teased back. Draco leaned up to Harry whom was currently standing and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Good morning, Dragon."

"Good morning, Angel."

Curtains were all suddenly pushed aside. "Good morning, everyone! Isn't it such a nice day for Hogsmeade?" Seamus announced while pretty much floating to the bathroom in happiness while Draco just stared. Neville followed next with a happy and somewhat goofy smile on his face and fluttered over to Michael's bed.

"Seamus has a date with Blaise. Neville has a date with Michael," Dean simply said, having been used to his dorm mates' antics already.

"When will you start sleeping in your own dorms, Mal--Draco?" Ron asked, still getting used to calling Draco his first name.

"If you insist, we will sleep in my dorms tonight," Draco said with a wink.

Draco stood up and pulled Harry closer to him. "Drake! It's Saturday, meaning that it's a Hogsmeade weekend. Now get ready and stop trying to seduce me," Harry tried to squirm out of his boyfriend's firm grip. Draco finally released the squirming boy with a sigh.

"If we must go, then let's go to my room and get ready," Draco said and Harry just followed him out the tower. Two days ago, people would've been shocked at seeing a Slytherin, nonetheless Draco Malfoy of all people, to come out of the boys' dorms in the early morning. Now they just noticed this as a common occurrence, although some were still shocked.

"I meant that Harry stays here and you leave!" Ron shouted after them. "Right, Dean? Dean?" He looked around and found the boy gone.

When they reached the dungeons, the same is observed in Slytherin. Except that people still stared in awe, wonder and puzzlement as to why the Ice Prince wassuddenly with the Golden Boy. Fortunately, the other close friends werethere to defend them.

"What are you all looking at? Don't you have something to do? Don't wait for me to hex you!" Sayuri yelled. "Oh, good morning, sweeties," she turned to the couple walking towards the Prefect dorms.

"_It's creepy how she changes moods so fast," _Harry said quietly and Draco nodded minutely.

"I heard that and I resent that! Now, go get ready for Hogsmeade!" she mock growled.

"Yes, ma'am!" they both saluted sloppily before running to the fireplace before Sayuri threw a hex at them.

"Good morning, gentlemen. I have taken the liberty of picking out your clothes for you. We thought of it during our sleepover in Hermy's room yesterday," Pansy said while showing them the outfits.

Among the group, the girls suddenly have been hanging around in Hermione's room doing Merlin knows what and giggling in the Great Hall like Hufflepuffs. Also, their famous things to do are their sleepovers. They switch where they sleep every day. Fortunately, the heads of houses has no problems with this as they are trying to promote House unity.

"Why thank you, Pansy," Draco and Harry said at the same time, one being sarcastic while the other sincere.

"Whatever, Draco. I must leave and get ready. The girls and I are going to Hogsmeade as well anyway," Pansy said and strode out of the room leaving the two boys alone.

"'Ry, let's get ready quick, I'm hungry. Maybe we should save water and…shower together." Draco winked playfully and walked to the bathroom leaving a drooling Harry after the blond boy.

…

When they came out of the bathroom, they hurriedly dressed and came out of Draco's quarters. Draco was wearing a fitted dark blue dress shirt that was untucked off his tight faded jeans. Harry was wearing a white undershirt and a red unbuttoned polo shirt and black dress pants. Draco didn't have time to gel his hair and looked like he was just shagged.

Sayuri and Pansy were waiting for them in the common room when they came out.

"Merlin, you guys look hot in muggle clothes, Draco!"

"Merlin…they do! You clean up nicely, Harry," Sayuri stated.

"Thanks, girls," Harry blushed.

"Okay, let's go! McGonagall is waiting in the front. Apparently, she's chaperoning today," Pansy stated before pulling her fellow Slytherins out of the room.

"Good morning, everyone!" Paul said as he was walking up to the group. Beside him was a flustered Daisuke.

"Ah, good for both of you to come," McGonagall said looking a bit impatient. "Now if you don't mind, let us go," she transformed into a cat then started to lead the big group of students into Hogsmeade.

Soon, they made it to Hogsmeade and before they departed, McGonagall had said a couple of rules. "Sixth and Seventh years do not need a chaperone, therefore, come back whenever you like. As for the younger years, please return to this fountain at 5:00 pm. That is all." The students broke apart going their different ways.

"Dragon, let's go get candy," Harry said and pulled Draco to Honeyduke's.

"Fangs, let's go walk around then go for tea," Paul dragged an eager Daisuke to the streets.

"Michael, let's go get some of the everlasting roses. Please?" Neville pleaded to Michael.

"To the library!" the group of (secretly perverted) girls shouted.

"You know, Pansy never striked me as a bookworm and she never will…let's go to the clothes shop," Blaise said distractedly before winking to Seamus. Knowing the signal, the couple ran off.

"Let's see Zonko's then," Ron said and Jayden and Dean nodded eagerly anxious to buy some new prank items.

"Vince. To the park then?" Greg asked. Vince nodded curtly before smiling. Vince took Greg's hand and walked away from the fountain. They had been secretly a couple since third year. Currently, only their closest Slytherin, and now Gryffindor, friends know about it.

Harry and Draco

"Angel, why must we buy so many chocolates? And those damn chocolate frogs, of all things!" Draco whined.

"Because, Dragon, I love the damn chocolate frogs as you so put it and the taste _really good_," The ebony haired boy purred before popping a chocolate into his mouth.

"Okay, let's get more chocolate then," Draco breathed, anxious to see how good the chocolates were.

"How about you? Don't you want any chocolate? How about candy, Draco?" Harry asked pulling out bright packages of sweets from the shelves.

"No thank you…Well…Maybe some sugar quills would be nice…Or some caramel spiders…No, well…," Draco thought out loud, unconsciously picking out different candies as well. Soon, they were done and paid for their goods along with the chocolate frog that Harry greatly apologized for. They came out of the shop with a shrunken bag of Honeydukes' finest candy.

"Now, Harry let's go and shop…for clothes," Draco tightly held Harry's hand as he dragged him up to Gladrag's and several other clothing stores.

"No! You tricked me! Let me go, Draco! I'm fine with my clothes."

"No Angel, you're clothes can fit two people in them. We're getting new ones," Draco said, his word final. Harry followed Draco while grumbling darkly under his breath.

They walked up to the Sir Corrigan's fine clothing for muggles and wizards and went in. "Let's go to the men's clothing. You don't have enough good clothes on you but we'll talk about why one of the richest bachelors in the wizarding world has not enough decent clothes," Draco talked while Harry was just muttering under his breath.

Not even two minutes later, Harry's arms were piled full of clothes and was pushed to a large changing room by Draco who went in with him. "Here," the blond boy reached for black pants and a white dress shirt with a big dragon on its back. "Try these on."

"Drake, I already have five black pants. Why do I need more black pants?" Harry asked.

"Because Harry, these pants are not baggy, they are tight and second of all, they look good and it is a different style than your muggle ones," Draco explained slowly as if talking to a child.

"I'm not a kid you know. Fine, I'll try it on, but if I don't like it…" Harry trailed off as he went to change in the smaller changing room in the changing room. (A/N: -.-' Wizards…) "Oh my Goddess!" Harry shouted.

"What?" Draco drawled. Harry slammed open the door and came out. Harry was wearing the super stylish clothes that Draco gave him and it's actually comfortable.

"Draco, I actually look great in these!" Harry exclaimed and laughed. The veela was just drooling at the sight of his mate. _I didn't know it would look so hot on him like that, _Draco thought.

"Well? What do you think?" Harry asked spinning once.

"It looks great," Draco smiled. "Now, go and change in these," he picked up a brown leather jacket, a white oxford and dark blue pants. "Now scoot."

Harry kept trying out more clothes and after an hour, they finished and the elf boy had an entire wardrobe and more. They shrunk all their paid merchandise and came out of the store.

"Next stop: Dress robes. And I know you don't have any, Harry. Except for that hideous one you had at Yule Ball that doesn't fit you anymore now, either," Draco said and pulled Harry into Madam Malkin's Hogsmeade branch store before Harry could complain.

Daisuke and Paul

"Paul, can we stop for tea now? I'm tired," Daisuke asked quietly.

"Oh alright, if you insist," Paul huffed but he was grinning.

They looked around for a suitable place for snacks instead for the pub. They saw a small little tea shop a bit secluded from the other shops, shaded by beautiful trees. Its sign is a bit worn but readable. It said: Madam Puddifoot's.

"Ooh, that one looks nice. Let's go there!" the vampire exclaimed.

"Alright, let's stop by for tea there then," the blond boy said. Daisuke took Paul's hand and walked up to the tea shop.

They took a seat outside on the patio and a waiter came up to them to take their order.

"Hi there what can I get ya?" the waiter asked leaning a bit too close near Daisuke. The vampire didn't seem to notice what the young waiter was doing but Paul did.

"Green tea please and a slice of cheesecake," Daisuke told the waiter.

"I'll have peppermint tea and…chocolate cake," Paul muttered darkly, trying hard not to glare at the man.

"Right, I'll be back with your orders," the waiter said winking at Daisuke.

"Fangs, sit here beside me," Paul said quietly. Daisuke tilted his head in confusion but moved his chair nonetheless. "So, tell me anything about you," Paul asked with a smile.

"You already know most of what I do as a hobby right? Well let's see…," Daisuke said, deep in thought.

"Oh I know! You know how most vampires tend to just suck other people dry? Our clan disgreed with that and preferred to just find one person that will be our mates, gain our long life and be our blood donors. 95% of the time, the vampires and they're mate fall in loves. As time progressed, we evolved over those times to just find a mate after our full inheritance to sustain ourselves. When we were younger, we could just eat normally."

"Other vampires don't do that then?"

"No, some do feed from other people and some kills their prey. We don't do that though. The Kinomoto aren't just of Japanese decent, we also have some distant relatives from other cultures and background."

The waiter came and gave them their order and brushed his hands on Daisuke's hands. Paul growled loudly enough only for the both to hear.

"Thank you, you can go now," Paul grumbled. Daisuke refused to look at the waiter's eyes and looked away. The waiter nodded in understanding and left.

"Hey, what's with the angry mood?" Daisuke asked as he took a bite of his food.

"The guy was flirting with you! While I'm right here," Paul growled. Daisuke seemed unfazed and just gave a portion of his cake and fed it to Paul.

"Oh please, I knew what he was doing. That wasn't the first that happened to me but I don't really care because I wasn't interested," the black-haired boy replied. Paul recovered and took a bite off his chocolate cake and a sip of his tea.

"Besides, I like you way better," Daisuke said quietly as he blushed.

"I like you way better too Daisuke," Paul whispered before leaning closer to Daisuke capturing his lips in for a kiss.

The gaggle (group) of girls 

"Don?" Hermione said out loud at the near empty bookstore. Behind her were Nami, Sayuri, Ginny, Pansy and Luna. Luna, however, had no clue what they were doing.

"In here, Mimi!" a loud voice said from an ajar door in the back.

_Mimi?!, _All the girls except Hermione thought.

"Come on girls, I want you to meet Don. He showed me all these yaoi and slash stuff," Hermione explained as they headed together for the storage room. "I'm sure that he will be delighted that there will be more of his…erm, _customers_ to enjoy these," she finished quietly.

The group of girls nodded in excitement as they went in the storage room.

"Hermione!" I haven't seen you for two months. Who are these lovely young ladies?" the young brunette asked.

"Don, these are my girl friends, Nami, Sayuri, Pansy, Ginny and…Luna?" she said pointing to each one before seeing that the pale blonde was missing.

"Ah, well nice to meet you all," Don smiled and just standing there and whistling quietly.

"Don, we're here for..." Hermione winked before Don finally got it.

"Oh! Well, come in the back here then," The brunette said pushing the girls along the way back of the store. All the girls seemed nervous other than Hermione who seemed to know her way.

When they reached the back, there was a big shelf full of books that seemed normal and boring.

"Alright Mimi, you know what to do with the…_books._" Don winked before going back out front. She released the glamour on the shelves and the books shimmered before turning into more…appealing covers.

"You've been here lots of times before haven't you, Granger?" Pansy asked teasingly, although already knowing the answer. Hermione just grinned.

"You don't think I _always _read school books do you?" Hermione winked.

"You pervert! Since your first year?!" Ginny suddenly shouted out loud.

"No, you dolt! Third year, actually," she grinned slyly. "Ron, Harry and I were walking around in Hogsmeade and then we split up. I found this bookstore and I looked at some books there, right? Then there were these boxes of red books titled: How to use your wand properly. I picked it up and it suddenly turned into this yaoi book. That's how I found out about it. I asked Don about it and he has been giving me a fresh supply of these babies every week," she giggled at her story. The other girls were just staring at her like crazy, amazed that the smartest witch in Hogwarts is a closet pervert.

"Wow, _Mimi_. Quite a story, there. Whaddya say we get some of these books. I memorized my old ones already from reading them too much," Sayuri said before picking up a book and looking through it. The other girls nodded in agreement before looking for the beautiful books called yaoi manga. (A/N: Muhahahaha, spread the yaoi love!)

Luna meanwhile was looking around for books about Seers and Divination and…Wrackspurts. ('-.- )

"Do you think Luna reads yaoi too?" Sayuri suddenly asked.

"I'm not actually sure. We should ask her," Nami said.

"Yeah, I'll look for her. Be right back!" Ginny volunteered and ran out of the room. She came back moments later towing Luna with her who had a dazed look.

"What's going on? Are you done already?" Luna asked. They all nodded happily whilst hugging the books they got.

"Merlin, this is just like shopping only more fun!" Pansy shouted.

"Hermione, can you get me the _Kirepapa _manga over there and Junjou Romantica Volume one? I have been trying to get my hands on that for a while," Luna said dreamily while looking through the _Big Book of Mind-Boggling Beasts. _

Hermione picked up the books all the while shocked at how Luna seemed to know what was in the shelves since the glamour was put back on! "Erm…here you go, Luna." Hermione handed her the book carefully.

"Well that answers our question. Now let's go, I wanna go clothes shopping!" Sayuri said excitedly.

"Okay then, let's pay for our…novels. Remember, no one knows about this. Well actually, I think I told Harry about this…Yeah, Harry knows so I'll just tell him and he'll keep it a secret," Ginny said making every girl stare at her, even Luna.

"What? It slipped out last year when I was reading and he asked me what I was reading. Anyway, it's a long story. Let's go shopping now," Ginny ran to the front to ring up her books.

((Later that Evening))

The great hall was filled with many students and teachers. It was currently dinner and the Slytherin-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw group was sitting with each other, much to the shocks of the other houses. When Draco glared, they all returned to their business. Although Draco Malfoy chose to be nicer to the others did not mean he had to be nice outside their group.

Draco was sitting beside Harry whom was across Daisuke and Paul, both lost in each other. "I sure hope we didn't look like that last week, Dragon. We would've looked like terrible lovesick puppies…" Harry murmured and Draco giggled quietly.

"Unfortunately, you were," Ron said behind him before a muffin was thrown his way.

"Hey, watch the food, guys!" Hermione said carrying a small bundle of books with her. She proceeded to sit beside Draco. Ron followed suit and sat beside his girlfriend. "But it is true, though," Hermione stated.

"I resent that, Hermione! I was not a love sick puppy last week. It was probably the bond." Draco huffed loudly, subconsciously pulling Harry towards him. "Besides, Harry-bear said we're not love-sick looking anymore," he wrapped an arm around the eating ebony-haired elf and leaned on his shoulders.

Seamus, who was just listening in to the conversation absently just raised his eyebrows and laughed. Blaise, who was sitting beside him was listening as well and started to laugh. Harry glared and threw muffins at the couple rather hard before returning to cuddle closer to Draco, even if it was just while they were sitting.

(Meanwhile…)

"Dai-chan, eat or I won't give you cheesecake again," Paul said before taking a bite out of his pasta. He took another forkful and offered it to Daisuke who ate it wordlessly. The table had many different foods from other cultures now such as Chinese, Indian, American and Japanese food to promote diversity, as Dumbledore said.

"Here try this," Daisuke picked a sushi and fed it to Paul. The blond ate it slowly and smiled, eating more of the delicious confection. They suddenly heard laughter and two soft 'thunk' nearby.

"Attention everyone," Dumbledore said with a _Sonorus_. "The staff and I have decided to announce that we will be having a…," Dumbledore paused and asked the deputy headmistress something "A homecoming ball next Friday, for all fifth years and up. First years to Fourth years will be allowed to…party in their dorms, under supervision of your Heads of Houses. Also, I would like to form a…council for activities and all years are welcome to join. Please stop by Professor McGonagall's office for further information," he ended with a smile and everyone clapped wildly.

"Want to be my date, Dai-chan?" Paul asked all the while grinning.

"I'd be happy too," Daisuke smiled and scooted closer, if it was possible, to Paul's side.

"Angel? Be my date?" Draco asked while leaning close to Harry. The black-haired elf pecked the awaiting Veela's lip and nodded gleefully.

"Brill," Draco whispered before returning to kiss his beautiful elf again.

A blur of black robes from all directions ran over to the Gryffindor tables and to Hermione. Ginny, who was at the other end of the table, went closer.

"We're going to find our dates, alright? And if one of us doesn't have a date, then we all have to go stag, understood?" Pansy said sternly with a playful tone.

"Of course!" Sayuri said.

"Okay, but we don't have to worry about that." Luna whispered. "We'll all find our dates." Everyone else grinned, anxious to get ready for the dance.

After dinner…

"I want to go to your dorms and see what the Slytherin dungeons are all about," Daisuke said confidently, eager to go down to the dungeons.

"Alright then, we'll go to my dorms," Paul grinned. The blond boy was just thinking the same thing earlier…

_Flashback_

"_Draco, can I go to your room tonight?" Paul asked._

"_Don't touch my stuff though. Those are for Harry," Draco winked while Paul mock-glared at him. _

"_No, not for that but I would like Daisuke with me there for a sleepover, please? And I don't usually say please to people, you know so this is something." _

"_Oh alright, but I'm serious don't touch my stuff there. You know the password right?" Draco asked. Paul nodded; happy his friend is being unusually nice since people tells him that he was a git. "Great, I'll see you tomorrow then." Before standing up as the feast was over._

_End Flashback_

"Great! Let's go!" Daisuke grabbed Paul's hand and ran off to the dungeons.

"Dray? Why are we going to my rooms tonight? I thought we were going to your dorm tonight?" Harry wondered.

"Change of plans, darling. You see…" Draco leaned closer to Harry's ear to explain what had happened earlier. When he was done, the black-haired elf had a Slytherin-like smirk.

"I see. Don't worry, we can do what I was planning to do some other night," Harry purred near Draco's ear.

Draco groaned inwardly. He's never lending his room again!

"What were you planning to do?" Draco asked leaning closer to Harry as they reached the common room. Harry sat on Draco's lap and cuddled closer.

"Homework, of course. What did you think? Anyway, want to go flying?" Harry said innocently. Draco felt the whole world crush in disappointment. Draco just nodded numbly.

"Great, let's go to the Room of Requirement. You've been there before remember?" Harry said as he pulled Draco up. "It can probably make a big open sky for us or something and brooms." Harry just babbled on completely random things as they went to the room of requirement.

Draco just sighed but listened nonetheless and when they entered the room, he was shocked. "Harry dear, this isn't a big open sky with brooms." Draco explained slowly after recovering from shock.

Indeed it wasn't. Instead it was an emerald and silver coloured room with a big poster bed in the middle and clouds were used as the floor. Smaller clouds made a pathway to the bed and the 'sky' below them was cloudy.

"I know, Dragon." Harry whispered seductively.

Harry pulled Draco to him and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Just because we couldn't use your dorm room doesn't mean we can't improvise," Harry said pulling Draco towards the bed. Draco pulled Harry into a passionate kiss as they fell onto the bed together.

As the kiss broke, Harry looked up at Draco who had landed on top. "Since you have been so welcoming of my friends and the transfer students, you deserve a reward my Dragon."

Draco gave Harry another kiss before he found himself underneath Harry. Harry gave Draco a deep kiss. Soon Harry was kissing Draco's jaw line down to his neck. Draco hadn't noticed Harry had undone his shirt but enjoyed the kisses Harry trailed down his chest. Harry nipped at Draco's chest playfully until he reached the top of his pant line. Draco watched lustfully as Harry undid his pants and zipper using only his mouth. Harry slid Draco's pants off of him but left his boxers up. Harry ran his tongue over Draco's hard length through the fabric.

"Please Angel," Draco whispered. Harry merely nodded and pulled Draco's boxers off of him also.

Harry licked the head then ran his tongue down the length and finally swirled his tongue around Draco's balls. Draco was moaning at the slow torture Harry was putting him through but he was enjoying every minute of it. Finally Harry took the full length into his mouth and bobbed up and down in a slow rhythm. Draco's hand wove itself into Harry's hair as he started to suck harder and faster. Draco glanced down and saw Harry staring back at him intensely with lust and love in his eyes. Before Draco could warn him, he released himself into Harry's mouth. Draco lay unmoving on the bed as Harry crawled up to wrap himself around Draco.

"Shouldn't I return the favour?" Draco asked finally regaining some strength to wrap his arms around Harry.

"Later Dragon. I know you're tired. Let's rest for now, but remember, you owe me," Harry said as he grabbed a blanket to wrap around them. They both fell into a peaceful night's sleep.

A/N: Hello!! Now, I need everyone's opinion on who should be Ginny and Luna's date (other than each other). Doesn't matter the gender, though so it can be whoever except Hermione, Pansy, Dean, Ron and the other OCs. Let me know so my brain doesn't break form thinking too much… -.-'


	7. Underwater Wonder

Elements of Wizardry

Chapter 6: Metamorhphosis (unBETA'd)

Summary: The newly formed 'fun' committee has decided on the ball's plans. Meanwhile, someone's birthday draws near…and when it's almost time for Christmas, new things will be revealed.

Before things start, I would like to ask you readers if there is anything you would suggest for the story and how I can improve it. I'm a newbie author and I'm not that great but over time, I will. Anyway, suggestions will be appreciated and you flamers can get lost.

Also, Chapter 1 is obviously the week before school, Chapter 2 is during summer, Chapter 3 is September 1, Chapter 4 is September 2, Chapter 5 is same day as Chapter 4 then skip to that weekend.

And now, back to the show.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**September 21**

"But Ginny, we're guys!" Daisuke complained while Harry hurriedly nodded. Harry, Daisuke and Ginny were in a random unused classroom. The boys had been cornered by Ginny as they were heading to Herbology together.

"Besides, how come Neville and Seamus aren't invited? And what about Gregory?" Harry retorted.

"We decided to just pick two guys as a lab ra—err, I mean volunteers to see if it'll work out." Ginny said nervously, trying not to look anywhere but at the glowering boys in front of her.

Harry and Daisuke huddled close together, seemingly to decide on something. After a short moment, Harry cleared his throat catching Ginny's attention. "Fine, we'll go to the…_sleepover_ with you girls if," Harry paused and Daisuke continued, "You give us makeovers and make us look good for the ball."

"Well why did you think we planned this the night before the ball? And then invited you for a sleepover also...Oops, I said too much…Gotta run, boys! See you on Thursday." She rambled nervously before sprinting away.

_They will never know our secret plans_, Ginny smiled evilly and cackled in her head.

Daisuke just sweatdropped and Harry stared at the door. After what seemed like hours, they started heading to the greenhouses together.

"Wasn't that just weird? Normally, I'd say that this was my sister's doing but…" Daisuke pondered his thoughts before turning to Harry. "Do you think they're planning something evil?"

Harry shuddered nervously. "Knowing Ginny, no. But since she's been hanging out with the Slytherin girls and Hermione, I would say yes. They are planning something…" Harry said.

"Well, let's get to class. Don't wanna be late anymore, right?" Daisuke exclaimed before pulling Harry with him out the door and out into the greenhouses.

Just when they were about to go inside, they both bumped into two people: Paul and Draco.

"Angel!"

"Fangs!" The blondes exclaimed at the same time before pulling them into a tight embrace.

"Can't…breathe…" Harry choked out.

"Help…" Daisuke squeaked. Draco and Paul immediately let go before bombarding them with questions.

"Where the heck were you? I was worried!" Paul asked, slightly anxious.

"Potter! You've got explaining to do!" Draco cried out. Luckily, they four were outside far enough from the greenhouses.

"Enough with the questions, we're gonna be late. Can we please go back and we will explain later," Daisuke said before sighing loudly. "We're late enough as it is. Baka Ginny…Making us late…"

The quartet briskly walked back to class and was stopped by Professor Sprout at the door. "And just where were you four?" She asked with a knowing look.

"Umm…you see err…so-someone…" Harry stuttered while Daisuke looked helpless. Draco just glared at a tree and Paul pulled Daisuke closer.

"…Oh, right!" Daisuke finally managed to recover and made up an excuse. "We were stopped by a friend right after lunch, who asked us about a quiz we were having at Charms later. We lost track of time and then we found Paul and Draco looking for us. But unfortunately, I dropped my book somewhere along back and we had to retrieve it." Daisuke lied smoothly.

"Alright then, Aaron. No house points will be taken. But this better not happen again. Now get to your seats and get your books out." The Herbology professor said.

Seamus, who was sitting across Harry gave them a knowing look before winking and went back to his work.

"Drake, by the way, the girls invited Daisuke and me for a…" Harry cringed, "…sleepover on Thursday. Therefore, I can't go to your dorm." He finished with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it Harry." Draco grinned falsely. Inwards, he was seething. How dare those girls take him away from his adorable mate!

_They owe me big_, Draco thought.

Harry felt the anger through their forming bond and leaned in. "Don't worry, Dray. I have a surprise for you during the ball, so it'll be worth it. Now stop pouting or I'll have to ravish you right now." Harry looked at Draco's pouting lips before giving a quick kiss. Draco visibly brightened and continued his work.

They were currently working on Deadman's Branches. It was a miniature tree that grew pure black leaves. Highly dangerous when one of the leaves are plucked. However, with right care, a Deadman's Branches' leaves can heal any injury with one leaf.

"_Koi, _the girls invited Harry and me to a sleepover on Thursday. I'm sure it's nothing bad though so I won't be able to see you Thursday night. Sorry." Daisuke said quietly, only enough for Paul to hear.

"Don't worry about it…your sister will be there won't she?" Paul asked.

"Well I guess she would be." Daisuke contemplated. "You're right! I'm sure everything will be fine. Thanks, _koi!_" he said before hugging Paul with one arm. The blonde metamorphmagus chuckled.

"No problem, my _uke!_" Paul chortled quietly before Daisuke bopped his head. The vampire glared at the laughing blond. "Just because I said I liked being dominated doesn't mean you can just go around saying it out loud!" he scolded loud enough for Harry, Seamus, Blaise, Draco and Neville to hear. They all stared at Daisuke with wide eyes.

Paul snapped them out of it by flashing a death glare that rivalled a Malfoy's. They went back to their work and the blonde boy pulled the vampire close again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout it out." He whispered sincerely. Daisuke just smiled and went back to work.

Meanwhile, the girls were watching the boys intently while smiling slyly to themselves.

_Ha, Daisuke has Paul wrapped around his little finger and blondie doesn't even know! _Pansy thought.

_I know that this sleepover will be a great success. Maybe I should invite the other boys too? _Hermione thought. "Do you think we should invite Seamus to sleepover? He certainly would liven it up more." Hermione whispered to her nearby girlfriends. They all girnned and nodded giddily before returning to work.

"Luna, you have the games right?" Pansy asked the daydreaming girl beside her. Merlin knows how she managed to get through her work.

"Yes, I do have all of them. I know it will be really fun. Make sure to keep your wand with you, there will be someone crashing in the party. The smirkles told me." She said as if in a mere whisper.

"Listen to what she says." Sayuri advised. "Also, I got all the foods ready. It is all shrunken and in my dresser." Pansy nodded in response and turned to the once bushy-haired girl.

"Hermione, do you have the cosmetics ready?" Pansy asked. "Yup, my mum sent it to me this morning. It's in my bag now. We'll just check later if we might need anything else."

"Ooh, I got some potions from the apothecary two weeks ago and I got some cream and lotions…" Nami added in. "So we could use those too!" she said excitedly.

**Later that evening after dinner…**

The whole group (there was too many to list) was in the Room of Requirement just lazing about and some were studying, cough~~Hermione and Sayuri~~cough.

The room was currently a gigantic bedroom-like place with two lover's seat, a bed, a comfy couch, two shelves worth of books, three study desks and a bathroom with a bubble bath much like the prefect's washroom.

Draco and Harry were currently lounging on the big couch, Harry laying his head on Draco's lap while the blonde boy was reading a book.

"Dragon, I'm bored." Harry whined. Draco put down his book and started stroking Harry's hair.

"What are you wearing for the ball then?" Draco asked.

"All I'm telling you is that I'm wearing a _certain _house's colours."

"Really? Can I guess? Is it Slytherin?"

"Yup. Now you get a prize…later. Now what are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing blue robes with other dark colours of course."

"New topic." Harry suddenly said. Harry shifted so he could sit on Draco's lap. "Here's your prize." Harry smiled before capturing Draco's lips in a gentle kiss.

Draco deepened the kiss by pulling Harry closer getting a moan out of the black-haired boy. Harry started nibbling lightly on Draco's lips and Draco getting the hint, allowed Harry to explore the hot cavern.

The two fought for dominance while moaning quietly. They heard voices shouting but brushed it off as Draco moved to kiss Harry's jaw line down to the black-haired boy's neck.

Harry was panting from lack of breath and gasped as Draco slid his hands up Harry's shirt and tweaked the nipples. Draco nipped on Harry's neck lightly before biting down on the skin, leaving a mark that showed Harry was Draco's.

They finally pulled away from each other before lying down and cuddling up together on the couch. "Thank Merlin the couch was far away from them…" Harry whispered.

An annoyed and amused voice resounded through the room. "About time, you look like you were about to eat each other with the way you were snogging…we had to kick all the boys out because they were either looking at you in shock." The voice belonged to Ginny, who was actually smirking.

"Are we allowed to take them back in now?" Hermione asked.

Harry studied at the girls that were unresponsive and blushing, even Luna. "Yes, let them back in please. We don't want to _intrude _further than necessary." Draco called from the couch.

At once, the door opened again and flustered boys came scrambling in. They tried to look anywhere else besides the couch holding the blond veela and black-haired elf.

Finally Ron spoke up. "Remind us to get _another_ couch next time." He said before grinning, earning a few chuckles around the room.

"Now move along and study, some of you have tests tomorrow." Hermione announced, pointedly looking at some people.

Murmurs of 'how did she know?' was picked up by Draco's and the twin vampires' sensitive ears. They just smiled to themselves.

"Harry, I was reading a Veela book and did you know what it said? Apparently, we have a telepathic link that we need to open up. Woud you like to try it?" Draco asked Harry, who was lying down on Draco's lap again.

"Sure. Besides, I think it would be fun to be able to talk to you from far away. What do I do?" Harry replied.

"Close your eyes and look for my magical signature. You'll know even if you've never seen it before." Harry closed his eyes and relaxed. In his head, he searched for Draco's magic and when he found it, Harry reached closer and touched it. At the same time, Draco had also touched Harry's magic and they merged their minds together.

::Harry?:: Draco said.

::Dragon, I can hear you!:: Harry giggled manly. (lol)

::Angel, I want to merge our magic together now. It's the second part of the bonding rituals along with merging our minds. That way, we can put up stronger shields on our heads too:: Draco suggested.

::Hmm, alright! Anything for Drakie!:: Harry replied and once more, he opened up his mind.

Draco released his bright magical core and pushed it along the dark core of magic that was Harry's.

Meanwhile, the room was once again bothered by the couple although this time, it was by their magic pressure. The room suddenly felt heavier for most people and fainted when the pressure got heavy enough. Only some people managed to stay conscious. Finally, the pressure stopped and everyone woke up again.

"What the hell, Draco?!" Jayden shouted. "Are you planning to kill us all with your fantastic magic?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Of course, the veela was still unconscious ergo, he doesn't respond.

Harry stirred from his momentary unconsciousness and grumbled, "Shut up, you insolent people. As you can see, we are trying to rest after that magic merging." Harry said, rolling his eyes as he climbed on Draco's lap. Immidiately, the group (excluding the transfers) took notice that the black-haired elf was acting relatively like Malfoy when he was younger.

"Harry, why are you speaking like Malfoy? Did he possess you?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Weasley! Oh, erm, Ron. This is a side effect from that merging thing we did." Harry replied, unsure if it was actually the correct answer.

"Yes, my dark angel," a pair of arms wrapped securely around Harry's waist, "It is indeed a side effect, but it will wear off soon." Draco replied and smiled at Harry, although having just woken up.

"You better make sure no more of these annoying magical or sexual disturbances, please," Hermione whined, anxious at getting back to her book.

"No more," Harry said clearly. "Dragon and I will stay here in the Room of Requirement and we will stay discreet as much as possible." Everyone nodded in relief but still annoyed at what just occurred.

"Good, Sayuri and I still need to finish this piece for the school dance. We're going to ask the Headmaster if we can play something," Daisuke said quickly before going to the floor beside his twin sister.

This caught Michael's attention. "Wicked cool. I wonder if he'll let me play my guitar…" he wondered.

"Well, you have to ask the committee for that of course. Don't worry; I'll put in a good word for you. Pansy and I decided to join! Won't that be fun?" Hermione said excitedly.

"Mione, you and your extra curricular-academic stuff." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut it Weasley. It will be fun. We get to decorate the Great Hall and everything!" Pansy exclaimed before pulling out a parchment with what looks like doodles.

"Mimi, come see this! It's my design plans." Pansy waved over to Hermione, who was looking giddy.

_::Odd girls, aren't they love?::_ Draco asked. Harry just smiled and nodded.

"Well, it's late now. Harry and I are going to bed. Goodnight." Draco stood up and pulled Harry with him.

"Make sure to study! We have a test in a week! A week!" Hermione reminded them.

Draco just rolled his eyes and nodded. The others also started packing as they were done their homeworks, pieces of art (doodles), or just doing nothing.

"Goodnight everyone!" Daisuke called to everyone before leaving with Paul.

"Paul, why do you call me fangs?" Daisuke asked rather stupidly. They were currently cuddling and snuggling in the Slytherin dungeons in Paul's bed.

"Well, it's because since day one, I've loved your cute little fangs and most importantly you of course," Paul said quietly before kissing Daisuke on his nose. The vampire automatically wrinkled his nose.

"You are still cute even when you do that," the metamorphmagus sighed.

"Thanks, _koi. _It means a lot even though many guys tell me that, yours is more…special, you could say. After all, you are my first boyfriend." Daisuke said before blushing lightly.

"Really? I'm your first boyfriend?" the blond teased.

"Yes, you big oaf, you did capture my heart," Daisuke smiled before snuggling closer to Paul's strong chest. The blond boy wrapped his arms securely around the smaller boy.

"I'm never going to let you go now, you know that right?" Paul said, not really saying it as a question but as a fact.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Daisuke said before leaning up to kiss Paul. "Good night, my _koibito._"

"Hey fangs, what does that mean?" Paul asked.

"It means lover," The small vampire stated before falling asleep.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor dorms, Seamus and Blaise are physically expressing their love whilst others were attempting to sleep but failing because of the events that are currently happening.

"Dean, please knock me out. I can hear them _doing it_," Ron said the last part as if it was a curse.

"Ron, are you scared of sex?" Neville teased opening up his curtains.

"No, of course not, Nev. Now leave me alone and go snog your boyfriend," Ron retorted. Neville blushed before nodding happily and moving to Michael's bed. Dean just shook his head and muffled the unnecessary noise with ear plugs. Ron just gagged and put up a silencing charm on his bed, not that it will work…

**September 22**

The next morning, the great hall was as always lively and happy. Once again, the houses are mixed up as usual. The houses are bonding and the teachers are planning to remove the points system from Hogwarts. They all reconvened that this created displeasures and rivalry in houses.

Even Ron, who strongly disliked Mal—Draco seemed closer to the blond veela now. Of course, the insults never went away but it was a friendly banter. Harry just smiled fondly at the two boys that were arguing about chess and quidditch…and candies!

"No sugar quills are better!" the redhead (Ron) exclaimed.

"Nuh-uh! Caramel camels are better!" Draco retorted childishly. The others who were nearby that doesn't usually hang around the weirdly formed group stared at the fighting acquaintances because they were fighting about…candies.

"Dragon, people are staring. Eat your strawberries," Harry mock scolded. He did however start feeding Draco his strawberries which seemed to shut the boy up.

The girls who were all sitting at the Ravenclaw tables was laughing and giggling with each other, even Luna whom was usually quiet and dreamy.

"I'm so excited for the ball on Friday! Did all of you get your dresses yet?" Sayuri asked. Everyone suddenly stopped smiling.

"Yeah, but our dressed are old. And we didn't like anything in Hogsmeade when we last went." Pansy said as the others agreed.

"Well, don't worry about it! I can give you your perfect dresses on sleepover night, ladies! Just bring your imaginations and fabric samples!" Everyone stared at her with a dumbfounded look.

"Just trust me okay? And if you don't have any, we'll just use mine!" Sayuri clapped. Luna suddenly smiled. "Oh my, Sayuri I didn't know you had the clo—" the dreamy girl couldn't finish her sentence as her mouth was clamped shut by Sayuri's cousin.

"Nami! Why didn't you let her finish? She's good at guessing stuff! She told that I would find twenty galleons scattered around school somewhere. And I did! She probably would've known the surprise." Ginny said, looking thoughtful. Sometimes, her mind just turns off for a moment and her girl friends have noticed that. She is actually a very bright girl but then there are these kinds of moments…

"Okay, I'm going to ask Luna to the dance…tonight. I asked Harry this morning and he said that Luna didn't have a date yet, so I'm going to ask her." Theodore babbled on, uncharacteristically. Dean put up his hand and smiled. "Thank you, Theo." Dean said. Throughout the weeks, they became an odd-paired best friends as they were the only guys in the group that were still single and straight…excluding Jayden but that was because he is best friends with Michael and Paul. Nevertheless, Jayden hung out with Theo and Dean more and they became an unusual trio of friends.

"I am asking Pansy out." Jayden smiled slightly. He was known for his stoniness so this facial expression to his non friends looked slightly weird to them. "Pansy is great, Jay. Just please don't ever critique what she wears, always like her outfit no matter how horrible it is. Fortunately though, it isn't but I'm just telling you. Also, if she goes shopping don't tell her that you are loaded or you will lose all the money. I'm just warning you mate. But other than that, she is awesome," Theo explained, looking amused at Jayden's worried expression.

"Right, well thanks for that." Jayden rolled his eyes. "How about you Dean?"

"I am asking Ginny. Besides, it'll be fine. We've went out before so it wont be so awkward." Dean answered before going back to his food.

"Draco, have you already gotten your robes for the dance?" Harry asked as they headed to Potions.

"Yes, mother sent it to me last night." Draco replied. "Alrighty then! Hey, Daisuke, what are you wearing for the dance?" Harry called over to the black haired vampire.

"Oh, good morning Harry. It's going to be a surprise, but I'll show you at the sleepover on Thursday though." Daisuke grinned. "Well, move along guys, we still have class you know."

"Wait a minute Dai, when did you get a British accent?" Draco stared at Daisuke.

The boy only smiled innocently. "I have my ways." Daisuke said before trotting off to Potions.

The couple looked at the departing boy before resuming walking again.

"Good morning, class." Severus said as he entered the class, no one except Draco noticed the slight bounce in the potion master's step.

"I have back your papers for your potion in the bloodsbane potion. Today you will be doing…" Severus flicked his wand to the board, "Amortentia and Veritaserum. Get started and both of these potions have to be finished by the end of the period." The potions master said before going in his offices.

"Fifth year potions? Doesn't he usually give us higher levels?" Ron asked.

"Ronald, just do your work. We're lucky he actually gave us easy potions this time." Hermione glared at Ron before returning to her cauldron.

"Amortentia and Veritaserum? Easy, I learned this in my third year." Paul grumbled under his breath as Daisuke just happily continued to create the truth serum.

Paul, although loves potions, does like a challenge once in a while especially in potions. He absent-mindedly dropped the dried figs into the cauldron as he mixed it counter-clockwise.

( A/N: Sorry, I blanked out here. Nothing much else to do. I'll just skip to the sleepover. I know you're probably waiting for it. )

"Daisuke, do you really have to go?" Paul whined quietly. Daisuke just smiled and nodded. The blond boy sighed, looking defeated.

"Well, if you must. I will however need a kiss to last me through the night." Paul said theatrically before leaning in for said kiss.

"Goodnight, _koi. _I'll see you tomorrow," Daisuke gave Paul one more lingering kiss before walking out of the Slytherin dorms excitedly yet he was a bit unsure about leaving Paul's side. After all, he has been sleeping beside the boy for the past couple of weeks and his past visions seemed to have stopped…but it's not time to worry about that now since he is going to a sleepover.

Meanwhile, Harry was just pondering over the same thoughts, except he has nightmares especially with the mind connection with Voldemort. He also noticed something lingering in the evil man's mind, like Tom was regaining his sanity back, but then it would be gone. Also, there was sadness that was in the very depth of the man and it makes him wonder…suddenly, he was toppled over by a vampire.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the boy/man said before he was pulled up. "Oh, hi Harry. On your way to the girls' dorms?" Daisuke asked rhetorically but Harry nodded nonetheless.

"Well, we might get late…so jump on my back, come on." Harry looked at Daisuke confused but complied anyway. "Don't get the wrong idea, Harry and tell Draco, in case he might think something weird. Anyway, hold on tight." Daisuke said. When he felt Harry hold on tight, he ran off.

After reaching the seventh floor in less than ten seconds, Daisuke slowly let Harry down and smiled at him. "Fun, wasn't it?" Daisuke asked, suppressing laughter at the green-faced boy.

"Thank you, 'suke. Now I feel like puking." Harry glared at the grinning boy.

"Well, we'll ask the girls of they have any of potions." Daisuke said the password before helping Harry in.

They started walking up the girls' dorm stairs but they forgot that the stairs turns into a slide when a boy walks on it.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled. Said girl immediately came rushing out of the room to see the commotion. Hermione was wearing comfy pajamas with cloud prints all over the shirt and pants.

"Wha—oh, I forgot you aren't allowed to climb…come here." Hermione reached out for their hands so that they will be allowed to pass the stairs. "Thank you, Hermione." Daisuke said.

"Welcome to our sleepover!" Ginny shouted when they entered the room. "Good morning, Daisuke. Harry," Luna smiled at the two boys.

"Hello, Luna," Daisuke said. "Find any hickypunks today?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. It was quite charming," Luna replied. They continued to talk as the others just stared at them weirdly.

"Does he understand Luna language?" Pansy asked, whispering.

"Apparently so," Nami blinked at the pair before returning to her task of warding the room.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Hermione said.

"I never thought that Hermione would ever say that," Pansy told Harry, shaking her head.

"I have, though it usually applies to studying in the library," Harry replied before shaking from suppressing laughter. Unfortunately, Sayuri caught their words.

"What is wrong with studying?" Sayuri glared at them.

"Nothing, sweetie I was just saying," Pansy said hurriedly, not wanting to get the girls angry at her. She _could_ be deadly when provoked, after all.

(A/N: Never been to a sleepover before…sue me if it sounds stupid! What the heck do you do in sleepovers anyway?!)

* * *

"No Pans! I am not painting my nails! It's only for girls. And I am a submissive, not a girl," Daisuke whined.

"Oh hush up, the colour suits you. I'm putting it on your toes and that's that," Pansy said sternly. Daisuke looked around for his sister before mouthing 'help' to her. Sayuri just smiled and looked away.

::I see nothing,:: Sayuri said in thought.

::Whatever, I'm mad at you,:: Daisuke said before sending a mental pout.

Daisuke felt the brush tickle the skin on his feet, making him cringe. "I can't believe you Pans! You have invaded my privacy and—oh my god, that looks great! Put it on my hands too!"

Pansy just stared at Daisuke with his changing attitude. One minute, he hates it then he wants Pansy to put the nail polish in his fingers! "I thought you didn't like nail polish?" Pansy teased.

"Well, I like the colour…so sue me," the black-haired girl stared. "Muggle phrase," Daisuke stated. "Japanese wizards and muggles actually coexist peacefully and it's mostly because our country is a small country, we just share it. How do you think that technology there is so advanced?"

"I see. Well, that's nice! I always did wonder why Japan had such cool gadgets…Anyway, did you want them on for tonight only or for the dance too?" Pansy asked.

"For the dance please." The girl nodded and casted a charm on the vampire boy's nails.

"You're done," the girl said.

"Thank you lots, it looks great!" Daisuke said. "So, did you bring your dress designs and fabric?" he asked.

"Yeah, but how do you know about tha—oh right, siblings. Yes, I did but what am I supposed to do to it?" Pansy asked.

"SAYURI! Show them your closet now! I need my robes too!" Daisuke yelled.

"We're in the washroom with make up with Harry! Can't you wait?!" Sayuri yelled back.

"Fine!" Daisuke huffed.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Stay still, Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"I can't, the brush thingie feels weird and the eyeliner feels like I'm poking my eyes out or something." Harry complained.

"Harry, don't you want to look pretty," Harry sent Sayuri a glare, "I mean, handsome for tomorrow. We have to know what right colours go nice on you. Nami and Luna and Ginny are fixing up the dresses and robes design to suit us for tomorrow and Daisuke is with Pansy. We're with you and you _will _look great tomorrow or so Merlin help us."

Harry huffed but stopped complaining. "There, you're all done." Hermione announced. Harry opened his eyes and looked at the mirror. He gasped. If he looked great before, he looked even greater now. His eyes seemed to stand out more and lips more full. His cheeks seemed softer than usual.

"Wow, I look great! Thank you, both of you." He smiled at them before hugging them.

"But what about both of you?" Harry asked when he pulled away.

"Oh, don't worry about us! We'll give ourselves, just us girls a makeover, tomorrow. We had to do it tonight because we needed to figure out your shades and colours. We'll do Dai later. Now let's get out of here." Hermione said.

"Oi Daisuke! Get the close out of my bag over there on the bed." Sayuri ordered her brother.

Daisuke glared but did it anyway. He pulled out a miniature dark brown closet the size of a fist with ancient latin on it. On the doors were two elder vampires. When it was enlarged, it looked even more beautiful even though it looked a bit worn. The handles were carved by hand and little magic. Carvings decorated every side of the closet.

"What is it?" Hermione asked giddily. She had never seen this artefact in the library books when she looked up some vampire tomes for 'light reading'. Suddenly, the closet pushed out a heavy book, a bar of white chocolate, low fat cookie dough ice cream, a sword, some sort of weird creature, a pile of magazines, Versace sandals and a child-sized Draco plushie.

"Uh~~," They all stared at the pile of items that fell out of the closet. Sayuri was the first to recover. "This is the closet of the Gods. Well a duplicate of it at least. The closet of the Gods grants you anything you desire. The limit is the size and life. It can only grant you what you want as long as it fits here. It can't grant you living things except for small creatures and plants. Apparently, these are for all of us." They nodded dumbly and picked up what they were just thinking bout before the closet opened up.

Daisuke had the ice cream, Sayuri had the chocolate, Luna had the fuzzy creature which she said was a koozle. Nami got the sword, Hermione of course had the book, Harry lovingly cuddled the Draco plushie and Ginny snatched the magazines quickly.

The same evening of course!

"So…what now?" Harry asked. "Well now we put the designs inside the closet!" Sayuri exclaimed.

"Where are they?" Pansy asked.

Nami waved the papers before handing it to Sayuri. "The designs turn into the actual robes and dresses, right down to the finest details!" Daisuke explained. "We tried it before and it was really good."

They put the pile of papers in the closet and moments later, the closet opened up. Inside, eight robes and dresses were floating.

"These are really beautiful." Daisuke said. "You girls are great at designing aren't you? Good job!" he grinned and the girls smiled.

"Ooh, Drake will love this, especially the colours! 'Show your true Slytherin!'" Harry grinned, pulling out the robe from the closet.

"Ooh, exactly what I wanted!" Pansy giggled.

"Alright, let's go try them on!" Ginny said with lots of enthusiasm.

"Don't bother, hold on." Sayuri interrupted. She pulled out her wand and waved it each people. They got caught in a whirl of smoke and when it disappeared, they were all in their appropriate robes.

Sayuri blew the leftover smoke from her wand. "Bloody Merlin, how did you do that?!" Hermione said, astonished. "And I look great in this dress!" she continued.

(A.N: Yes, the styles of their clothes will not be revealed until later. The surprise might be ruined. I tried to be as fashionably creative as I could but I am not promising anything.)

The girls, and two boys, looked at their robes and dressed in awe. They were so damn good. And they all looked hot in it. After a moment, Sayuri told them it was time's up as she thought they didn't want to accidentally ruin the robes. They were again magically taken off and put back in the closet for tomorrow.

"Ooh, what else should we do?" Ginny asked.

"Sleep?" Harry suggested hopefully. Daisuke quickly nodded. Even though Daisuke and Harry seemed to be relaxed during the sleepover, they weren't. They missed their boyfriends badly and being around so much giggling girls (except Luna) was a bit too much to handle.

"Nuh-uh, let's go play truth or dare!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What about…a pillow fight?!" Nami shouted before hurling a pillow at her cousin (Sayuri) and Hermione. They all picked up a pillow and started hitting each, much to the dismay of the two boys.

The next morning, the higher years, year 6-7 were waking earlier than usual to get ready. After the events council to let the older grades eat in their own dorms, the headmaster agreed. The younger years were still to eat in the halls of course but classes were cancelled. After all, this was the second ball and this time, it's only for Hogwarts and not the other schools. The other years were having their own party at all four dorms, all houses invited to each others'.

The ball would be held at the Great Hall at six o'clock and the after party, located on the seventh floor will be after the ball.

Draco groaned and woke up. Remembering that Harry wasn't beside him last night or this morning, his face turned into a scowl. A knocking was heard from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" Draco growled before rising up from the bed. He opened the door to see Blaise, who had let himself in.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Blaise said looking at Draco's dishevelled look before laughing.

"Glad to think that my horrible look in the morning amuses you," Draco drawled. "So what do you want?" he asks.

"Oh, I wanted to have breakfast here and we can get ready for the ball with Martin," Blaise explained.

Draco just nodded and went to the bathroom. When he came out, moments later, he was looking better and not like he just got out of bed ten minutes ago. Draco snapped his fingers, making a house elf pop up.

"What can Woodsies be doing for you sirs?" the house elf said.

"Can we have breakfast please? Pancakes, bacon, tea…the works," Blaise called out. The house elf nodded before disappearing. It came back with a big tray and set it on the table before diappearing again.

"So prince charming, what is your robe to meet your other prince with later?" Blaise asked.

"That, my dear will be a surprise," Draco grinned before returning to his food. "Yes, we will still be getting ready today together. However, my robes will not be seen until later."

"Alright fine, be that way," Blaise huffed. "Shall I get Paul then?" the Italian asked aftrer standing up.

"Yes, go get him and we will get started when both of you come back." Draco replied, putting aside the used dishes for the house elves to pick up later.

Blaise got out and went to wake up Paul, when he noticed that the boy was already awake and talking with Jayden. "Ah, good morning, Martin and Strauss. Draco has asked me to get Paul so we can get ready for the ball later. Would you like to come with us Jayden?" Blaise asked.

"No, I'm fine. I was going with Theo, Dean and Ron anyway. See ya guys." Jayden said before waving and walking out.

"Shall we?" Paul smiled before walking alongside Blaise.

"So, what does you robe look like?" Blaise asked.

"That is my surprise…for now. You can see it later when we're almost ready, bud." Paul replied making Blaise sigh. "That's almost the same thing as Draco said to me!"

Paul just shrugged. They went to Draco's dorms and were greeted by Draco. "Good morning. Now, let's get ready for the ball, shall we?"

* * *

((Flashback))

"_Ran-chan,, let's go back home. It's getting late," a voice in his mind said. _

"_Okay, ji-chan!" Daisuke replied and started his trek back home. _

_((Flashback))_

"_Ran-chan, your mother is calling you, you know," 'ji-chan' said. _

"_Thanks, ji-chan I didn't hear it. But look at my drawing!" The boy said. ji-chan looked at the drawing and smiled. It was a physical manifestation of Ran-chan's mind. It was a glass-cased dome which is surrounded by seals. The inside is a garden with a small house. _

_Of course Daisuke wasn't an artist much so it looked very far off. He appreciated the gesture, though. "Okay, go to okaa-san now. And don't trip!" ji-chan reminded him._

_((Flashback))_

"_No! Get away!" Daisuke whimpered. Even though he is a vampire, he is still quite weak at such a young age. "No way, little boy. We're going to be playing with you for a long time." The men snickered. They didn't know who the boy was as Daisuke stepped into the muggle world boundary…again. He slowly stood up and made a dash for it._

"_Ran-chan, I want you to close your eyes okay?" ji-chan said sweetly, even though he was seething inside. _

"_Okay ji-Chan, I close my eyes," Daisuke fell asleep, trusting the kind boy that was in his mind. Immidiately, they opened again and the kind dark blue eyes were now cold cerulean eyes. His fangs grew longer and he smiled evilly. _

"_You'll pay for hurting my Daisuke," the boy said. His voice was like silk but it held colness and malice. He attacked and killed the men mercilessly, ignoring the cries for help. No one could hear them because they were put in a strong ward. _

_When Daisuke heard his ji-chan call for him and opened his eyes again but curling around his body, scared that the men were still after him. "You're safe now, my prince." ji-chan said triumphantly. _

_The young boy slowly opened his eyes and screamed._

* * *

((End flashback))

Daisuke woke up gasping and crying. He hugged himself before feeling arms wrap around him. He saw Harry was also breathing hard and tears in his eyes. They quietly basked in each other's comfort before letting go. It was a good thing that he had put mental barriers around his and Sayuri's connection or she would have woke up screaming too.

"You have nightmares too huh?" Daisuke said quietly. Harry nodded.

"Mine is about when I was young…it was horrible, I always dream that I killed people brutally but I can never properly remember it," Daisuke whispered solemnly.

"I always see Voldemort and what he does to innocent muggleborns and it sickens me so much. But lately, there's something else there, too. Regret and Pity are also what he gives off after dismissing his minions and I can never understand why…" Harry whispered. Daisuke just hugged him again and they stayed close together until the sun came up.

"Come on, let's move this table here quietly and get a house elf to get us breakfast. We'll wake up the girls later. Put up a silencing charm around us, first." Daisuke cast _silencio _ward around him and Harry and the table so they could move it. After moving it, Harry called Dobby and the house elf popped in.

"Harry Potter sirs, oh Dobby is so grateful that you have called Dobby. How can I help you, sirs?" Dobby asked. Daisuke squealed before hugging the house elf tightly. "Ooh, you are so cute!"

Dobby just squirmed helplessly before Harry came to the rescue and helped Dobby. "I'm sorry Dobby, ermm, I would like pancakes, bacon, tea…Daisuke what would you like?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Japanese style breakfast please, Dobby and also a plate of strawberry pancakes. Thank you!" Daisuke said sweetly.

"Thanks Dobby and also make 6 more plates for the girls please." Dobby bowed his head profusely, grateful for the niceness he was receiving.

"Dobby is so grateful to have such nice masters to being be nice to poor Dobby." Dobby smiled before popping away.

Harry stared at Daisuke who was smiling at the spot where Dobby was at. "Uh, Daisuke…are you still there?"

"Uhh…Yes, Harry?"

"What's in a Japanese breakfast?"

"Rice and Miso. I like Tamagoyaki with it. Then pancakes."

Harry stared at the boy.

"Really? That's…interesting."

"Uh-huh. Now let's eat." Daisuke said just before Dobby popped out and gave their food.

"Thank you very much, Dobby!"

"Wake up, Sayuri! We need to get ready you know!" Daisuke shouted.

"Okay, I'm up, Dai!"

"Now eat your breakfast with the girls and we will be downstairs in the meantime. Harry and I already ate."

"Daisuke why so early? Did…you have a nightmare again?" Sayuri asked with a tinge of concern in her voice.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now eat, alright? I need you to make me look adorable tonight remember, aneki?" Daisuke reminded her happily.

"Alright, Dai. Now go I need to eat." Daisuke nodded and skipped down the common room.

"Dddddrrraaccoo~~~" Harry moaned on the couch.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Neville said, who was just passing by.

"I miss Dracooooo," Harry whined, pouting like a small child.

Just then, Daisuke came in and Neville mouthed 'help'. Daisuke just nodded.

"Harry, you'll see Draco later tonight, aren't you? And don't you want him to see you happy not sad?" Daisuke said with his enchanting voice in a beautiful background (think of Ouran High School Host Club. Harry stopped pouting and looked up in wonder.

"You're right, Daisuke! Now let's make me all happy and joyful!" Harry stood up with a new resolute.

Harry dragged Daisuke up to the girl's dorm…without a girl again. Thumps and groaning were heard from the room.

"What happened to you guys?" Ginny asked. They just looked with a 'duh' face.

"Well, come on and hold our hands," Pansy sighed.

The boys held the girls' hands and went upstairs to get ready.

* * *

(A/N: this is the dance and I'm sorry if the clothes don't sound so great, I'm still learning.)

The great hall was beautiful, almost as good as the Yule Ball two years ago. The hall seemed to have been enlarged and instead of four house tables, there were smaller tables that seated eight people at a time, scattered one side of the place, while the other half was a shiny floor that looked like a mirror when you stare. The theme seemed to be underwater as there was a fountain secluded on the far-right of the hall and instead of the usual gargoyles on the wall, they were mermaids holding urns of water that flowed out but never soaked anyone. When everyone entered, they smelled the ocean and the ceiling were filled with bubbles and swimming fishes.

"Wow, this place looks great," Daisuke sighed.

"He has this thing with underwater stuff," Sayuri explained and everyone nodded in understanding.

(A/N: for what they are wearing, I will only list Daisuke, Paul, Draco, Harry, Sayuri, Neville and Luna. If you want to know the others, let me know and I can probably work something out.)

Daisuke was wearing a deep blue silk kimono with a lighter blue obi tied around him. His kimono is decorated with sea animals floating around the hem of his kimonos. He is wearing a geta with and a white tabi. He was wearing a fire red pendant with symbol of fire on it and several rings that showed that he was the heir of the vampire world. When the girls were doing his make up, he became even more molestable and cute than he was before. His wide, dark blue eyes just screamed innocence and his black hair were all over the place but in a good way, not in its usual spiky hair style.

His date Paul decided to wear a Chinese xuanduan with a black chang with elegant golden swirls, a white bixi with his family crest on it which is etched in black and a fire red zhaoshan that has fire flowing around the bottom hem. His collar is and cuffs are orange red. On the back is the kanji element of fire and he was wearing a deep blue pendant with the symbol of water and rings to show that he is the heir of the Martin bloodline.

Sayuri was wearing a green kimono which was shown with animals running around her bottom hem. She was wearing a chocolate brown obi and the kanji of earth running around it. She is wearing a pink tabi with white geta. She was wearing a bracelet showing her as the heiress of the Kinomoto clan. Her brown eyes stood out more than ever and her hair was in a loose bun letting some of her hair flow and fall down on her cheeks. Tonight, the pink peek a boos were gone.

Luna was wearing a sleek grey-white (like the moon) dress that properly curved around her body. The end was flared and long and when she walked, it flowed. Literally. She was wearing a pendant of a crescent moon and wore black heels. Luna being Luna, she decided to wear a pink and green bow on the back of her head but she seemed to pull it off. Her blond, almost white hair was longer and slightly wavy, like the rolling waves of the ocean. Every guy drooled at her, even those that made fun of her.

Harry wore dark green and silver robes and black dress shoes. His outer robes were a silky dark green and his best thing was black. His dress shirt was silver and bow tie was pearly white. His pants were navy blue. On his outer robe's left chest bared the insignia of Slytherin and Gryffindor. He was wearing a silver pendant of a snake and a lion entwined together like the yin-yang symbol. When the girls were done with him ,his unruly mop of a hair was tamed and layered perfectly, making them look like delicate black feathers. His hair had green lowlights and his emerald eyes seemed to stand out more because of the eyeliner. The girls also put some lip gloss on him forcibly (Daisuke didn't mind. After all, his sister makes him her mannequin) and it looked great on him.

Draco wore cerulean and ocean blue dress robes with black pants and dress shoes. Draco's outer robes were a dark blue while his vest was a lighter blue and had on a black shirt with a white bow tie, matching Harry's. He also wore a snake and lion pendant but he only had on the Slytherin insignia on his left chest. His blond hair was blow dried and straightened a bit, making his hair look like ray's of sunshine. His silver eyes were shining with happiness and joy and his lips were shiny with gloss too. His dress pants were snug around his body and flared at the bottom a bit hiding his white socks completely.

The whole group entered together and they were all looking marvellous, making the other students at them in awe and wonder and some envy. Draco smirked minutely and they all walked to two tables. They put them together and sat down.

"We dance later," Blaise stated.

"For now, we just relax," Draco continued.

"What about food?" Ron asked.

"Ron, food will come later, you must wait," Hermione scolded slightly. The redhead just grumbled.

They all looked at the surrounding around them. Many people were conversing amongst each other and others were walking around enjoying the beautiful scenery. The headmaster came up in the podium. He was wearing a bright gold robe with smiley faces scattered all over it. Everyone stared at him speechless.

"Good evening, everyone. Tonight is the first Hogwarts Homecoming dance, I hope you enjoy this. Have a good evening." The headmaster sat down back on his chair and magically disappeared in a cluster of bubbles.

Then, Sirius and Remus appeared out of nowhere and Sirius put his wand on his neck, "Alright everyone, the chaperones are Professor Black and Professor Remus. Now let's get this party started!" At that, Remus grinned and let off a big cracker, signalling the party has started.

Also, the refreshments appeared on the table, much to Ron's happiness. "The food can wait, Ron. We dance. Now." Hermione said. She then dragged off a contented Ron that was munching on a handful of chips.

* * *

"Ouji-sama? May we dance?" Paul asked, kneeling on one leg.

"Of course," Daisuke replied before being carried off to the dance floor.

* * *

"My dark angel," Draco offered a hand to Harry. Harry smiled and took Draco's hand.

"My shining dragon." And they walked to the dance floor.

* * *

"Would you be willing to dance with me, vampire princess?" Jayden asked.

"Of course," Sayuri giggled and pulled along Jayden who was a bit surprised.

* * *

"All right, people who are performing please come to the front and we will instruct you," Sirius announced.

"Paul I have to go," Daisuke said.

"Oops, that's us," Sayuri said and again pulled Jayden with her.

"Ry, I'll be back, okay?" Draco said and Harry nodded.

The other performers exited the room along with them. Remus was waiting for them beyond the great hall's door.

"Alright you lot, I have some calming draught here for you in case you need it. It will last until after the performances," Remus explained. "Anyway, go rehearse in the classrooms nearby and the piano is on the fifth room on your left."

The students separated and went into respective rooms. Draco took one of the grand pianos there. Daisuke got his saxophone out, Sayuri took out her trumpet and and clarinet and Jayden took out his guitar. They planned to do a trio later on and Draco had a duet with Daisuke.

After about half an hour, Remus called them back and led them to a small door.

"This is like the backstage and you will be comin out when it is your turn, alright?" Everyone nodded.

First came Draco who played 'Kiss the Rain' by Yiruma. After a seventh year hufflepuff played 'Spirited Away' on flute. Sayuri came next with her clarinet and her trumpet. Jayden played 'Tonight, Tonight, Tonight' by Beat Crusaders. And Daisuke played 'Energy' by Kaori Kobayashi on his saxophone.

Then came the duets and trios. Draco played the piano along with Daisuke who switched to his oboe and played the Oboe Concerto by Mozart.

* * *

After the performance were over, it was time for dinner. Everyone ordered from the menus and got their foods in minutes. Everyone dug in after having such a tiring first part of the night.

"Well, that was fun. You did great, Jayden. That was one good muggle song." Blaise said as he ate his pasta. Jayden just nodded his thanks.

"Draco, you were awesome at Kiss the rain, who taught you? Yiruma himself?" Harry joked. "Yeah, he did." Draco replied seriously. Harry just stared.

"Well, alright. Daisuke, you got even better at the oboe and saxophone. It was fun to dance at the first song, too!" Harry said. Daisuke blushed and minutely leaned closer to Paul. "Thank you, Harry." He said timidly.

(a/n: well, I ran out of ideas, so I am ending this dance now.)

______________________________________________________________________________

"Ah, goodnight everyone…"Daisuke said sleepily while he was on Paul's back. He was very tired from playing and dancing that he couldn't walk straight anymore and maybe the butterbeers helped too.

"Night guys, see you tomorrow," Paul said. He hoisted Paul up and walked down to the Slytherin dorms by themselves.

Meanwhile with Harry…

"Drakie let's go to sleep, 'mm tired," Harry slurred as he was leaning against Draco.

"Yes angel, as soon as we get to the dorms," Draco sighed. He didn't want to see what a drunk Harry becomes. He was only tired this time, thank Merlin.

"No, Now!" Harry pouted childishly. Draco was about to protest when Harry grabbed a hold of him and ran to the dorms. They went so fast that they looked like a breeze.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A.N: Ummm, well that is it for now, umm nothing much happens. This is like a filler chapter (a long one) but the next will have the stuff in it. So, look out for chapter 7: Metamorphosis. And I know I was supposed to say something else, but I forget, so…oh, now I remember! I'm putting this story on hold for, maybe a month because I want to write the pilot chapter for my second Harry Potter story and maybe also for Ouran High School Host Club, you can read about them in my profile. That's all.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!

Ja Mata Ne,

Shunsuke-kun


	8. Metamorphosis and Under Submission

Elements of Wizardry

Chapter 7 and 8: Metamorphosis and Into Submission

A/N: Well this is not a filler chapter like the last one. And I am sorry for that one, it's…well, it's crap. This one will have more stuff in it. And the timeline in this chapter is October to December. The dates will be put in as scenes changes.

McMoOnie: Thank you for being an awesome reviewer! You never disappoint. I must apologize for the not-so-great chapter. At least you told me. Otherwise, I wouldn't be trying harder. I promise this one will be better (at least in my point of view).

About my updating since school is starting, I will try to update every two weeks or at the most three since high school is a bitch. And my birthday is in two months! Just a thought…

Without further ado, Chapter 7 and 8!

A/N: Well, I decided to add on here the other parts. I decided to finish this off in about like 5 chapters I guess? So just read on! There's quite a lot…

* * *

Summary: I will just time skip to the birthday and then to Christmas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Daisuke POV

::Daisuke, it's almost our birthday. Have you told your mate yet? Have you even found him yet?:: Sayuri asked me. I think she's much more freaked out about this as much as I do. Well she's lucky, I have my mate picked out for me and she can pick whoever she wants. Luckily, my mate is the best! I'm falling in love with him already.

::I'll tell him tomorrow at breakfast:: I replied. This was one of our talks during the night since we're so far away now.

::You better tell him tomorrow when it's your birthday!:: Sayuri yelled, making me cringe.

::Yeah, yeah. He knows about vampire mating rituals already anyway, since I told him. The hard part is him freaking out.::

::Well, goodnight. And you better not wear the damn cat ears as your costume. Wear those angel stuff you have instead, okay?::

::I still can't figure out why but fine. Goodnight.:: I said, before closing my eyes.

(Dream…more like inside Daisuke's mind.)

"_Damn Shin, he's in so much trouble for putting a seal on this place. Now I can't even talk to Dai-kun…" a dark, smooth voice said._

"_Wh-who's there? How can you use Legilimens on me? I have mind blocks!" Daisuke growled. _

"_Dai-kun, it's me ji-chan…Well, it's actually Ryuuji. Don't you remember me?" Ryuuji asked._

"_All I know is that someone with that name killed off 300 muggles and then tried to get to me. Now get out of my brain!" Daisuke said, sounding angry yet scared at the same time._

'_Way for Shin to exaggerate', the trapped man thought._

"_I can't, someone put a seal on me. Someone put it on you too. I swear that I only killed the muggles for a really good reason. Now help me find a seal in the shape of a crescent moon with a star in it. If you find it, you'll remember everything. Just trust me!" Ryuuji said. _

_Daisuke seemed reluctant but his curiosity took over. He opened his mind further and it revealed a lush forest full of trees. Each tree's leaves contain a memory and each tree has a date carved on it. Many animals and plants guard the golden trees to prevent intruders. Most trees are also gold but they are merely decoys. Daisuke asked the guardians to find any seals in his mind and one of the oldest guardians said he remembered where it was. _

"_Dai-kun, go to it and break it off. This is the counterseal but I won't be able to use magic so you have to do it," Ryuuji said. He showed the proper strokes and Daisuke set off to the tree. _

_When he got there, it seemed strange to him. Someone had obliviaated one of his trees and then blocked it with the seal. He held up a finger and started to write the seal in the air. It was a circle with a large triangle in it and devil wings inside the triangle. _

_The tree lost its darkness and it became gold once again. _

"_You did it, Diasuke!" Ryuuji said. _

Then he woke up.

* * *

What happened to you? Did you get any sleep?" Paul said as I went in the great hall. Flashes of memories kept coming back to me and it's about me when I was young and a guy name Ryuuji. It seems he was the same age as I am now, even when I was younger. So far, all I see is a sparse forest with a cold Ryuuji staying silent no matter how much my younger self talked to the boy. I was a bit too distracted about what Paul had said.

"Dai-chan? Are you okay?" Paul had asked. This time, I heard him.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" he frowned in worry and confusion before smiling. "I said, are you okay?" Paul said before pulling me in a kiss. I complied and kissed him back.

"Thank you, Paul." A torch lit over my head. "Oh, that's right. Paul, can we talk after lunch. We have a free period then, right?" I asked. He stared at me wide-eyed. What's his problem?

"Fine," he said rather coldly. Yikes. Did I say something wrong? Ah well there's the bell.

"Paul, let's go to--…Where's Paul?" I asked Harry who was in front of me.

"He went ahead. Want to walk with us to potions instead?"Harry said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, walk with us!" Draco said.

"Come on, let's get to class," I said, dragging them behind me.

Lunch, 3rd POV

"Draco, I feel something different about Daisuke, it's like his aura is changing," Harry said.

"That's what happened when vampires receive their inheriteance. Their auras change somewhat. It will feel more powerful and pure and also dark. When aura feelers feel the aura of a vampire, it'll be like an orgasm for them. Werewolves and canine-blooded wizards can smell auras and it will smell wonderful for them. You can see it in my book, I'll give it to you later…Oh but you might not like it, there isn't a lot of pictures in it you know," Draco teased.

"Are you implying something my dear dragon?" Harry asked. Draco just smiled and shrugged.

"Fine, be that way," Harry said and resumed eating. He saw Draco stare at him shocked and he started laughing.

"Drake, I was kidding. Now eat your food," Harry said, hugging Draco sideways.

They continued to eat, totally close together. Who knew that the former rivals could be such a hot couple?

"Hey, they're leaving. Where do you think they're going?" Draco asked.

"I dunno. But I guess we better leave them alone. Probably going to be talking about something…

1st POV Daisuke.

I wonder what's up with Paul… "Paul, are you feeling okay?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine." He replied shortly. We just ate in silence. Fear was creeping up on me. What if he _was _mad at me? Did he find out? I know Sayuri would never tell, so that's not it.

Then what was it?!...Soon, we finish our lunch and when I stood up, he just followed me. I directed us towards the lake and we sat down on our favourite spot. I went to sit closer to him but he just moved away.

I ignored it but stayed at my spot. "You see, it's about me and you…" I paused, looking for the right words.

"Fine, I'm breaking up with you," Paul said coldly. Tears pricked at my eyes. My mate was breaking up with me? Why? The sky darkened all of a sudden

"B-but…I was going to say that…"

"Save it, Daisuke. I don't like you anymore."

3rd POV

Tears fell down on his face. His mate didn't like him anymore! It's unfortunate that the mate of a vampire is not the same as the veela. They don't adapt to the vampires but on veelas, their love grows and grows. And now it was too late. He though that maybe it was his fault for not telling him sooner. Rain poured down heavily outside.

Daisuke smiled sadly. "I understand…I'll leave now," he said before everything went dark.

…

Of course, Daisuke fell unconscious because Ryuuji has finally overcome the weak seals left over and now, he can get out of Daisuke's body anytime he wants. He was so excited!

'Finally! After 16 years I finally get to see the world again and my Dai-kun in person. I hope that boyfriend of his was being nice. He never had one before,' Ryuuji thought. Then he heard the silent sobbing.

"What the…? Why is he crying?" the nearly-free demon said. He looked through the boy's eyes and saw Daisuke's lover with his back turned. 'That boy is dead!' he thought and released himself from the last of the binds.

Dark tendrils surrounded Daisuke as his tenant was removed from his mind. At long last, the demon prince is finally free. The prince had small bat wings on his back, blood red eyes and dark blue hair. He wore gothic style clothing. And he was looking angry!

"You bastard! How dare you do that to your mate!" Ryuuji said. Paul turned around as he was walking back and panicked. Daisuke was unconscious yet standing up and a beautiful man was standing in front of him. But the worst shock was…

"I'm his mate?" he asked cautiously, walking back to Daisuke.

"Yes, he is! And don't you dare come near him while he's changing! It'll damage him if he gets touched by the mate who rejected him," the demon said the harshly.

"Why didn't he tell me?" he said, going closer with his face loaded with worry.

"What did I say?! Don't go closer! And he was trying to tell you but you broke it off first!"

"Well, I didn't know, I thought he was…" but he was interrupted by a growl.

"You think? Pitiful human. Look at what you did to my host now! I'm letting his sister know." Ryuuji said.

"Who are you anyway?" Paul asked before blinking. The man and Daisuke vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving him drenched and cold.

9line break9

Daisuke stirred awake. "Ugh…" he mumbled.

"Oh, glad you're awake. Drink this," the deep and cool voice of a man said. Daisuke took the goblet and drank it all down. Ooh, sweet blood. He was awake again and memories flashed on him. Ji-chan! It was his ji-chan. Then he remembered what had transpired that afternoon.

He started crying again. Ryuuji rushed in and hugged the crying vampire tightly, whispering soothing words. "My *choke* mate doesn't *choke* want me anymore," Daisuke sobbed. "He doesn't love me!"

"He's just misunderstanding everything and he was confused, also. It will be okay, my Dai-kun," he said, pressing his lips to Daisuke's forehead. "I promise, it'll be okay. I told Sayuri what has happened. You're excused from classes and dinner tonight. You can call a house elf if you want later okay?" Ryuuji whispered soothingly. Daisuke calmed down and just clung on to Ryuuji.

"Metamorphosis is tonight and he's not here…" Daisuke sighed. "Well, it's okay. At least we broke off before I fell in love with him completely. Maybe it was for the best." He smiled sadly.

"He can reclaim you but not right away. He will have to wait a while before your magic accepts him again, otherwise he might get hurt real bad," Ryuuji said. Daisuke just nodded and sat on the bed, (actually, on Ryuuji's lap but he didn't know that) thinking.

"Can…can you stay with me for metamorphosis tonight? I don't want to stay in that sphere of magic all alone for the whole night…" Daisuke said, embarrassed.

"Of course! I've been watching you for 16 years now. A little more wouldn't hurt. Besides, I'm like your guardian angel now that I'm free," the demon prince said.

9earlier…9

An angered Ryuuji 'melded' with the shadows and looked for Sayuri. "Sayuri!" he whispered when he got near her. Fortunately, the halls were empty. "Who's there?!" she asked, releasing her wand.

"Right here," Ryuuji said, holding an unconscious Daisuke bridal-style. "Daisuke!" Sayuri said, worry etched all over her face.

"What did you do with him?!" she shrieked, her wand's tip glowing maroon. "日本語間労：麻痺させる! (Japanese Magic: Paralyze!)" she said, making short hard strokes which formed kanji in the air and struck the demon.

"Sayuri, it's Ryuuji but right now, that's not important. First, Paul broke up with Daisuke. He was just about to tell him that they were mates and he broke up with him. Second, my name is Ryuuji and I was contained in your brother's brain for sixteen years and I mean no harm. Third, of you could kindly beat up Paul for breaking Dai-kun's heart. He needs to recover later in his dorm room until his metamorphosis." Ryuuji explained.

"Fine, I'll believe you. And yes, Paul will be in so much trouble and take him to the room of requirement. I'm going to rush you there now," Sayuri said, offering her hand to Ryuuji. He took it and they were gone.

9back9

For the past 5 hours, they talked and tried to have fun but Paul was constantly on Daisuke's mind. There's one hour left and…the door opened!

"You know, I think Paul was an idiot for doing that. You should've seen his face when Sayuri dumped her…" Harry's voice carried into the room.

"This isn't the room I was thinking of…oh." Draco said before noticing a Daisuke sitting in front of a demon playing card.

"Tell me Harry, is that normal? Daisuke is playing with a demon!" Draco said dramatically.

Harry just sighed. "You better explain this to us, then." So, Daisuke retold what has happened 6 hours ago up to until now. By then, he was crying quietly and Harry and surprisingly Draco hugged him. "Thank you. But please don't tell anyone about this." Daisuke muttered. "Of course! What would happen to the Prince of Ice if rumours were floating around saying he was comforting a crying vampire? Oh the horrors!" Draco said which earned a chuckle from Daisuke.

"Well, I guess we'll leave now. Don't want to be bothering you during your metamorphosis!" Harry said, waving goodbye.

"Thank you again," Daisuke said softly. All that time, Ryuuji has stayed quiet. He walked to his childhood friend and hugged him in thanks.

"Anything for you, Daisuke. Now get your ass on bed. You're morphing soon. Come on," the prince demon said. Daisuke went to the bed and lied down, leaving a spot for his friend to sleep on.

"Good night," Daisuke said before quickly falling asleep. Ryuuji kissed Daisuke's forehead and said goodnight back.

The clock had stroked midnight

(Paul; 3rd POV)

It's almost midnight and Paul was deathly worried.

_What if something happened to Daisuke? Then, what'll I do? Sayuri wouldn't even tell me anything. Just shot me dozens of hexes that I don't recognize and went to the headmaster to probably excuse her brother. If only I was patient for a while, _he thought.

Paul was struck by painful curses. Stinging and blazing curses. Then a temporary-blind spell. Then his feet felt like rocks for some reason. He can't have potions either since it disappeared when he went to the infirmary and came back when he left. He is in some deep shit right now.

Meanwhile…

Daisuke and Ryuuji were covered in a deep blue dome of water. He tried not to panic. After all, he was trapped in a dome for sixteen years. If Daisuke were alone, he would only be covered in a chrysalis of his magic. What's more weird is that vampire chrysalis were supposed to be black. When he looked at the dome, he saw many symbol of water floating around the dome. He saw Daisuke as he got taller, leaner and more muscular but not by much. It was also freezing in the room and he wasn't imagining it but icicles were all over the place too!

His aura pulsed and glowed from a blue to a dark ocean blue. Ryuuji watched, awed. He has never seen anything like this. In fact, only from books. This meant that his best friend was an aquakinetic. Daisuke's hair wavered into blue for a moment before becoming black once again but leaving highlights of more dark blue. Daisuke came awake at the next part.

"Ryuuji, why does my chrysalis look different?" Daisuke asked.

"Ask questions tomorrow, Dai-tan." The demon prince said. The vampire's eyes were turning different shades of blue. Ice blue, sky blue and dark blue with the water symbol appearing on his pupils. Lastly, Daisuke's fangs grew to the adult size and the metamorphosis was complete! And then a tattoo of one half of a wing appeared on the back of his palm.

Sayuri

Sayuri had prepared her bed and warded the room to seep any extra magic that might roll off her. She silenced a small area around her and satisfied, she went to sleep. A minute later, she was covered in a warm cocoon of rocks. Her hair went darker brown and highlights of her former light brown hair, all of her pink disappearing.

Her eyes opened and three shades of brown appeared in her pupils as well as the symbol of earth. She grew more busty and curvy and fangs grown, her transformation was also complete.

The next morning…

Daisuke woke up early and decided that Ryuuji should be introduced to the headmaster so he can stay here too.

"Very well, Ryuuji Kiriyama, welcome to Hogwarts."

Time skip to Christmas (this will have what happened in between those months).

After Daisuke's transformation, Paul had to stay away for a week since the vampiric magic rejected Paul's magic. He would get stuck in a block of ice every time he treid to get near. After that, Ryuuji had to keep Daisuke from Paul for a week, just to torture him. It was another week before the vampire allowed Paul to be near him. After the third week, Paul had to beg Daisuke to forgive him and he did.

Meanwhile, Draco and Harry's bond kept growing and they in turn became much closer than they already were. They were almost never seen apart and ever since Draco had his mate, he became more tolerable to be around. He wasn't hostile towards the Gryffindor anymore and the first years didn't wet their pants when the Ice Prince was around. Mind you, they still kept their distance.

Line break

All too soon came Christmas and we find Ryuuji down in the underworld researching something. He has been like this for some time now. More specifically around the time when he was Daisuke during his transformation.

"Now where in hell did I put that book?" The book suddenly popped out in front of him, making his shake his head. He had forgotten that he _was _in hell…The dark tome was labelled 'the ancient powers' written in demon tongue. On the front was a gem embedded into the book which swirled with all colours. It was dusty and old and just what Ryuuji was looking for. He grinned. Now he can find out what is happening to his best friend.

Line break

It was a brilliant plan! Let the human girl figure out what was happening to them and Ryuuji would talk to the headmaster. Of course to help, he put the book on the girl's dresser. He hoped that would be enough. For now, he would try to coax out their powers from them. So many things to, so little time.

_I still have to make an appearance in the underworld_, he thought. _I can do that tonight, for starters._

Line break

It was now December 1st and the first snowfall has started. Daisuke always loved to watch the snowfall. He snuck off the towers, which he never usually does and went outside. He suddenly remembered that he can just 'meld' in the shadows outside.

_Duh!_, the vampire thought.

Soon, he was in the quidditch fields flying around with his wings. He got them after Paul and he had made up and they now had a telepathic link.

Daisuke POV

I relaxed outside the field with a sweater on since I don't mind the cold that much. So much happened in the past month, my mate broke up with me for stupid reasons, I forgave him still though.

After I made up with him, it involved more apologizing, cuddling, kisses until I told him to stop since he was forgiven. I was laughing at that time though. We did the mating bond soon after and now…

::Paul! Are you awake?!:: I called to him.

::I am now. What is it, love?:: he asked.

::I'm coming to your dorm room. Leave the door open, I'm not sleepy yet.:: I explained.

::Dai, it's 11 o'clock at night.::

::Well, I wanted to see the first snowfall:: I replied.

::Alright, I'll be up in a minute. Rush here though, melding is too fast.:: he grumbled.

::Fine, fine.:: I said. I took a couple of seconds to play with the snow which didn't melt in my hands even though as vampires we still have sime warmth in us. I spread one of my hands to catch the snowflakes and they all gently landed on my hand. That's weird, they necer did that before. Soon, they started piling up and I couldn't shake off my hand. I closed my hand around the big pile of snow before it suddenly melted turning into a ball of water?!

I yelped before letting go of the water ball. What the heck was that?! I forgot about it and just rushed over the Slytherin dorms.

::Koi? I'm here:: I called out.

::Yeah, I feel your aura. I'm right in the common room:: he said. I came in and I jumped into his arms.

"I thought you were outside?" he asked.

"I was but something really weird happened…" I said.

"What was it? Show me?" he asked, for some reason sounding excited.

"Fine, we'll 'meld' there." I said, before I pulled him close and dissolved us into the shadows. It was a nice feeling, unlike apparition. It's like you're squished by pillows everywhere.

"Here we are. Look what happened." I spread my hands like last time and immediately, snow started to accumulate on my hand before I compressed it, turning it into a ball of water.

"See? Isn't that weird? No one can ever do that. Not even us vampires." I said, before throwing the ball of water to Paul.

Before the ball could reach its target, tendrils of fire erupted from Paul's arms and evaporated my water. "Neither could the Martin clan do that…" he said, flabbergasted.

"Paul, you're on fire!" I yelled.

"Why thank you, Daisuke!" he said.

"No, I mean you are on fire!" I yelled again, rolling my eyes at his ego.

"WAAAHHH!! But wait, I don't feel it…" he said, looking over his body. His whole body was aflame, but he wasn't burning nor was he in pain. When snow touches him, it sizzles away.

"How do you make it go away?" I asked, a bit envious that he could do that. I was suddenly lifted off the ground by a pillar of water and I seemed to be surrounded by tendrils of water.

_Thank you_, I thought. A silky male voice chuckled. _You're welcome._ I was interrupted by Paul who was calling over to me.

"Daisuke my love!" he said before laughing. I knew he couldn't keep a straight face after saying that. "Come down here." He said, motioning for me to come over.

The pillar of water lowered me to my Paul before I jumped in his arms. "That was incredible. It was a whole new aura of your power, Paul! It was even more warm and comforting than it already was. I could also see specks of fire around it." I nuzzled him.

"I felt mine, too. It was cool and refreshing like water hitting your face. And calming, like when rain falls." I continued.

"Have any clue to what we are?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, I don't. I could ask Ryuuji, he might know," I said. I let go of his neck and looked at him.

"R-Ryuuji?" he asked and I think there was blush forming on his face. Maybe it was from the cold.

"Yeah, I'll ask him tomorrow. He's probably sleeping now. I didn't tell him I left, so…you want to play with the powers for a while?" I asked him.

"Yeah! Let's practice but we should also keep it a secret." He said, kissing me deeply on the lips. I eagerly returned his kiss and moaned under his caress. We broke off after a while, since Paul needed to breathe again.

"Come on, try to light a fire in your hands." I urged him. He snapped his hands and a flame that surrounded his palm appeared.

"Wow, that is so cool. I wonder if I could summon water like that." I wondered out loud.

_No, you can't although you can gather the water from your surroundings that_ voice said again. Honestly, how many voices are there in my head? It seems like this one only responds when I ask about my power.

I tried his tip and I imagined pulling the snow that was on the ground. It turned into a wide ribbon of water that ripple endlessly, like silk.

"Paul, look." I said, flinging the soft ribbon of water at him. This time, it hit him and my aura burst..

"_I the soul of water, bind my power, unto you the heart of fire."_ I said, unable to control my voice. The water shimmered and surrounded over Paul before disappearing. Paul seemed to be in a trance and threw a whip of fire at me.

"_I accept and therefore I the heart of fire bind my power unto the soul of water." _He said as his warm fire ghosted over my skin.

I reached for more water and try to play with it but decided against it for now and went to Paul instead.

"Did you know what you did?" I asked him. He seemed hesitate but nodded.

"Apparently, our powers are bound to each other now. We can use each others power to a certain extent." He explained. "Come on, let's try it out."

3rd POV

The lovers stood up and reached for their elements and they immediately felt them.

_Call us!_ The voices said, both male.

They instinctively knew what to do. "Soul of water!"

"Heart of Fire!" they said simultaneously. There was a powerful magic surge that occurred and two orbs were pulled out of their bodies.

Line break

3rd POV (Slytherin prefect dorms)

*gasp*

"Angel! Harry!" Draco whispered, trying to wake Harry. He didn't need to though, he was already wide awake. Just shocked but he recovered after a few moments.

"Dragon, what was that pressure? It was so powerful!" Harry said. After his inheritance he became more aware of magic more and is able to sense it.

"Where did it come from?" Draco asked. "It was in the…quidditch pitch," Harry said.

"Let's go!"

Line break

The two orbs one that was blue and one that was orange morphed into a teardrop and a flam (respectively) before it linked with an unbreakable magic.

Two entities came out of the soul cores.

"So, he was the catalyst all along," the black dog said. The dog was a black Labrador and its head was adorned with a flaming crown and neck with a fiery necklace. Its tail emitted red-hot fire.

"Isn't that what I said, Pyros? Pay, up you owe me," the blue tiger cub said. The tiger cub was pure white and its stripes were a pale blue. Its ears were encrusted in shiny ice.

"Yeah, yeah. But keep quiet would you, Aquas? The shadow of light and light of darkness are coming," Pyros said.

Indeed, Harry and Draco whom were the shadow and light had just reached the pitch and were awed at what they saw. Paul and Daisuke were surrounded in glowing power as the two soul cores were floating above them, connecting them to each other. A dog and a tiger cub were sitting on their heads as if it was a chair.

"Good of you to join us, Harry and Draco. We have things to talk about so please come closer," the tiger said.

"As you will know, you aren't ordinary human beings nor are you just a creature of the world. You are both elementals as is these two." The dog said.

"Daisuke holds the soul of water and Paul holds the heart of fire. You my dear children are the holder of the dark and light. Daisuke is the catalyst for the elementals. Soon, all the children who have been bestowed upon this gift will have their powers re-awakened as well, and yours already is." The tiger cub said.

"There's more to it than that, right?" Draco asked impatiently.

The two creatures chuckled. "Of course there is, but not everything is needed to be known. The soul and heart are aware of this conversation so no need to tell them again. We must leave now. Remember to find all of the other elementals as they will help you!" the dog said, fading away as the cores pulsed before retuning to its owner.

"A catalyst…" Daisuke said unbelievingly.

"You're just special, aren't you?" Paul said, hugging Daisuke. He smiled back. "I guess I am… Harry, Draco, I am sorry but I don't know how your powers will work as they aren't the four basic elements."

"Don't worry about…it." Harry finished lamely as the water and fire elementals dropped to the ground.

Line break

Time Skip…to January

A month had passed by since the catalyst incident, as Daisuke calls it. They still haven't told their friends so that their powers will willingly come out. Harry closely watches the other's magic as there might be a fluctuation of their elementals trying to come out.

Hermione was the first one that Harry caught. It was a fine winter morning and the snow was beautiful from last night. It was also a normal morning in the Great Hall when suddenly Hermione got angry at Ron again and stormed out of the hall. Cold wind gusted through the Great Hall making everyone scream in panic and because of the cold.

Daisuke stood up as did Harry and both followed Hermione outside. She was near towers where gusts of wind silently whistled around her form. Her brown hair flowing silkily around her.

"Hey, it's the wind essence!" Daisuke whispered and pointed at the shiny little bird speaking to Hermione. They approached the now calm sphere of air.

"Hermione," Harry said. She turned and look at them in surprise before turning back to where the silver bird was.

"It's gone," she said quietly.

"So you're the wind elemental," Daisuke breathed. Hermione gasped in surprise. "You saw?" she asked.

"Of course I saw. I am the soul of water," he winked before conjuring up a spot of water.

"Harry?" Hermione asked uncertainly. He just smiled before covering them with a cloud of darkness. "I'm the kind of shadows, Hermione." He said.

"I thought it was all only a myth. Sayuri and I found this book and we've been reading it! Wow…just wow…" she said in an awed voice.

"Hermione, we didn't know that you would be the one. But…are you okay?" Daisuke said carefully. Hermione nodded. "Yes, I'm okay. It was just a little fight with Ron. Nothing too bad," she said, deeply thinking.

"Well," Harry said, draping a friendly arm over Hermione's shoulder. "How about we go back to the castle now? It's quite cold," he said, shivering.

The wind goddess smiled (Hermione) and dragged the god of darkness (Harry) with her, the Soul of water following behind them (Daisuke).

Line break

The last main element was finally found one night. It really wasn't anything special; in fact it was quite…boring.

Sayuri and Draco were studying for transfiguration. They would go bug Daisuke for help, but he was busy doing their homework for charms.

"No, no, no. To change it into a goblet you have to tap it first then say the spell." Draco explained. Sayuri huffed.

"Fine." She said before tapping the goblet and quietly saying the spell. Unfortunately, she said something incorrectly and turned the cup into many bugs that started crawling towards her.

She shrieked so loud, she put a banshee to shame. She screamed for her life as earthly spikes started skewering the bug coming after her and some got sucked in by the ground. By then, Daisuke and Paul came out of the room as did Harry. They came out just in time to see Sayuri just behind a couch and a cockroach approaching her.

"COCKROACH!" she shouted before a massive spike came out of the ground and hit the cockroach head on. It was also close to a spot where Draco was sitting close by.

"Dragon?" Harry called out. Draco fell down to the floor, unconscious from shock. Harry ran down to his Dragon and held him close. "Sayuri! Where did that come from?" her brother had asked.

"I-I don't know okay?!" she said, scared. Daisuke swished his fingers and flung a water ball at Draco, who immediately woke up and spluttered.

A ball of mud appeared in front of Sayuri before it seemed to dry and cracked, revealing a brown bunny with a big bow on its head.

"Aww!" was all Sayuri said before she cuddled the bunny to her chest. "Let go sister or I will crush the arm!" a female voice said.

"Who is that?" Sayuri asked the guys.

"It's me, fool! The bunny you crushing!" it said before turning into mud and reappearing in front of her. "You're the core of the earth, girl. You know, being able to manipulate the earth and all. You're also the last on that was found. At least the main elements. The others be showing up when they have to. Well, I see ya around." It said before vanishing.

"Um…" was all she said before she was tackled by her brother.

"You're the last element! Yay!" Daisuke said.

"Dai, what-what are you talking about? The elements are all a myth." She replied, confused.

"Of course we are," Paul replied, setting his arms on fire. "See?" he grinned before hugging his lover to him, not getting burned by the inferno raging around Paul's arm. Daisuke blew into the air and turned all the moisture in the air into snowflakes frozen in the midair.

"Wow," was all she said.

"That just what Hermione said," Harry chuckled. "So…like we're the elementals and stuff? What the book said was true?" she asked.

"Of course it was, that book came from me," Ryuuji said as he strode into the room.

"Ryuu~" Daisuke said and ran over to his guardian's side. Paul growled lowly in his throat but Draco and Harry heard.

"_Possessive chap, ain't he?" _Harry sent out to Draco.

"_The vampire mating thing makes the dominant possessive more than usual. Human or not," _Draco said lightly.

"You put that book in the room? How? I thought only girls were allowed there," Sayuri asked.

Ryuuji just smirked at her. "A demon prince can do whatever he wishes." Paul just glared heatedly at the demon before walking back to his room without as much as a glance to his mate, who immediately lost his bright smile. "Paul?" he called out before walking into the fire elemental's room.

"Tsk, tsk," Harry shook his head before dragging his dragon with him out the common room. "We're going out for a walk," Draco said before he disappeared through the other side.

"What's up, Angel?" Draco asked. "I just wanted to walk around. You are a prefect aren't you? Allowed to make round and make sure that no one is doing anything…mischievous?" Harry teased.

The light elemental smiled, catching on. "You're right, Mr. Potter. Help me make my rounds. Makes it easier to…manage," he said before they laughed together.

"So, Harry any plans this weekend?" Draco asked innocently. "Yes, unfortunately I have to escort around a beautiful Dragon around Hogsmeade on a date." Harry replied dramatically. "Shut up, Harry I'm not beautiful, I'm handsome," Draco huffed.

"Fine, fine, you're handsome," Harry just rolled his eyes. "Let's go to my dorm room this time?" he offered. "Fine, when we're done making rounds," Draco sighed sadly but his smile saying otherwise.

Line break

"Koibito, what's the matter?" Daisuke asked Paul. Said boy turned to look at him with anger and sadness around his eyes and form.

It was a good day for Hogsmeade. It was slightly snowing and the ground was covered in pure white snow that radiated a glow from the sun. There was no harsh wind to make you numb and everything looks like it came out of a muggle snow globe.

"Paul, I'm cold," Daisuke whispered into his lover's ear. Paul shuddered, despite the acquired passive ability to stay warm in any cold weather. The black-haired vampire innocently looked up into his lover's blue eyes that seemed to burn always with fire and leaned in close.

"Hey, guys," Harry called out from behind them, with Draco circling his waist with his arms.

Paul grunted in disappointment and settled for hugging the small vampire close. He smiled when he heard Daisuke sigh slightly. He wouldn't ever let anything get between him and his love ever.

"Where are you guys heading?" Draco asked. "Oh…um, we were actually going to just go enjoy the weather…" Daisuke said quietly. Harry's eyebrow quirked in realization looked at Draco, talking to each other in their minds.

Draco sighed before moving to hold hands with Harry. "Oh well it is such a nice day today. Harry and I are going to the candy shop…We'll see you later then," Draco waved before walking away with Harry.

"I do hope we didn't interrupt something," Draco said sarcastically. "Well, I didn't want to be rude and ignore them you know." Harry replied.

"Ah, well let's not worry about that. I'm sure they wouldn't be so upset, they got the whole afternoon to make up for it," Draco said, squeezing his hand slightly. "You're right," Harry smiled at his Dragon.

Of course, they weren't the only couple that was in Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione, Blaise and Seamus, Michael and Neville were there as well. A blast suddenly boomed through the quaint town. Civilians screamed in terror as the unmistakeable black robes of Death Eaters walked marched through the town and as if they were hiding something in between them.

Houses and shops burned as the Death Eaters cast spell after spell. Harry and Draco came and halted the marching group. The rest of them came in later.

"Stop," a dark voice commanded. The death eaters immediately stopped and parted ways revealing the inner circle of death eaters and Voldemort himself. "Tom," Harry said coldly, his eyes turning into ice.

"Potter," Tom sneered. "I see Mr. Malfoy decided to betray me as well. No matter, you will not be needed anymore." Draco growled. "Where's my father?"

Voldemort laughed and ignored Draco.

Meanwhile…

"_Anyone?" _Blaise said.

"_Hey who is this?"_ Daisuke said out loud.

"It's Blaise! There's no time. When the death eaters—" Blasies started but was interrupted by the resumed sounds of booming.

The elementals released their true nature and attacked the death eaters ruthlessly.

Harry's wand turned into a dark wood that seemed to cast off a dark aura. Draco's shimmered into a bright light, faintly shimmering.

They set off to ward off the death eaters because Voldemort had mysteriously disappeared, at which Harry had swore whilst Draco seemed secretly relieved.

Daisuke's wand turned into a cold crystal while Paul's started burning with fire.

They all fought mercilessly, injuring and killing the many death eaters that had wanted to wreak havoc into the peaceful town. A shadow landed from the sky and several shadows rose from the ground, revealing a small band of demons that grinned ferociously and devoured the death eaters, which scared the town even more.

"Daisuke, I'm here to help," Ryuuji said simply before disappearing through the crowd.

The vampire gracefully danced through the crew, dodging and firing deadly spells. When one of the death eaters hit him, his eyes became black with fury and started shooting daggers of ice at the target, killing and freezing instantly. Ribbons of water rose from the once frozen ground and froze all of the surrounding targets to death.

The blond metamorphmagus decided to rid of the wand and just shoot stars at death eaters. Literally. They turned to ashes before the blazing star touched them but barely left the ground harmed. Or anything else for that matter.

Harry's sadistic side came in and let his targets experience their worst memories as Draco blinded them with the light and stunning them. Their powers are not fully developed yet because of the intensity of it but were nonetheless effective.

It seemed that the battle kept going until light purple blast pulsed from a center point and temporarily stunned some of the death eaters, while others just staggered. Those who did manage to stay standing got blown away by wind from an irritated Hermone whose hair seemed to be alive from the air swirling around her. Blades of wind struck those around her and bled profusely.

A panicked scream was heard before large water pillars rose from the ground and attacked one point in the empty ground, unfortunately washing away any traces of the magic. Fire erupted near the same point and a large fox and dog formed from the fire that seemed to cry in sadness. No one noticed the bright blue water that Daisuke had used turn into lifeless, dark water and the two figures missing.

_What happened…_

Bellatrix would do anything for her master. So when the Dark Lord decided that he wanted the vampire elemental captured, Bellatrix set to work, discreetly leaving the others and went to Daisuke who was fighting relentlessly and succeeding. She knew what these vampires weakness' was. She drew bat' blood from her pocket and splattered it in the air. As soon as the vampire sniffed it, he weakened and Paul not paying attention didn't immediately notice the sudden weakness in his mate.

"Our master wants you, vampire," Bellaztrix said from behind him.

"Well, I don't want any part of his death eaters," he spat. His vision seemed to be a bit dazed and his attacks were becoming less effective. He was also having a hard time breathing.

Then he saw the blood splattered on the ground and the strong smell that was coming from it. _"No, bat's blood!" _he thought, which Paul heard and turned to his weakening mate. "Daisuke!" he shouted, his adrenaline powering up his flames even more at the worry to his mate.

Bellatrix flicked the blood into the vampire's face, causing him to fall on the ground in sudden exhaustion. "You bitch," he said with venom in his voice. The death eaters have all finally fallen and only Bellatrix was there. Bellatrix set off to take the weakened vampire.

Paul didn't know one more death eater recovered behind him and cast a leg-locker hex curse on him. He fell on the ground roughly and watched as the insane witch takes hold of his vampire.

_I'll do anything I can to stay with him,_ Paul thought desperately. Suddenly, the bond magic pulled them together just as Bellatrix apparated out.

Line break

"DAISUKE!" Sayuri screamed as she felt their bond diminish, leaving a hollow feeling inside of her. What had happened so suddenly that the bond closed? She blindly looked for her brother, unintentionally scaring the younger children in the school.

"Ms. Kinomoto…Sayuri," Severus Snape called from the behind her. She looked at the professor, not knowing what to say at his slightly covered voice. "The headmaster wishes to speak with you," he said. I nodded and followed him. We went to a different corridor and I soon found it was to the infirmary.

"Here she is, Albus," Seeverus called out.

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore called out.

"Headmaster, what's going on?" she asked. Then she saw the forms of her friends on the beds. Except for her brother and his mate.

"Where's…where's Daisuke? And Paul?" she asked, dreading that she knows the answer.

"They're missing, Sayuri," Harry said sadly as he tried to get up. Sayuri attempted to stop him but he shrugged her off. "No, no it's fine," he groaned. Draco was still unconscious from the magical drain but otherwise fine. All of them sustained some sort of injury from the battle. It had been much too late for the ministry aurors to arrive, Fudge choosing to overlook the situation.

"They can't be Harry!" she shouted as the ground start to shake slightly. "U-Um, sorry…" she said, calming down.

"I-It's okay," Harry said quietly. She sat in the chair near her and became depressed, not knowing whether he brother was alive or not.

Line break

Two boys groaned and abruptly regained consciousness. "Ugh, where am I?...Daisuke?!" Paul groaned before memories came flooding to him. They were captured. "Paul?" a weak voice called near him.

He immediately ran to his vampire's side and hugged him tightly, his eyes closing as Daisuke nibbled and then bit into his neck. He felt some if his drowsiness drain away as Daisuke drank from him.

The small vampire pulled away from his mate and looked up into said mate's eyes with worry. "Are you okay? Why are you here? I thought only Bellatrix got me," he said.

"I didn't want to leave you and apparently, neither did the bond and it pulled me to you just before Bellatrix apparated…" the blonde boy sighed, taking in his surroundings as he talked. It was dark and dank, just like a dungeon should be. There was no window and he couldn't pull at hi magic.

"Nullifying room…" Paul said sadly as he held the vampire closer. The door opened and the insane woman who had captured them looked at them.

"The master wants to see you now," she said giddily before putting them in a full body bind and levitating them into the room full of death eaters and Voldemort himself. They were tied by Incarcerous before being released from the body bind.

"Well, well, well…we finally got two of important people for the light." Voldemort chuckled darkly. "Care to join me, vampire? After all, you are a dark creature," he hissed causing bad shivers to go down both of their backs.

"We will never!" Shunsuke hissed back, his eyes fully black, his vampire side surfacing. Paul glared heatedly at the man who annoyed his mate.

"Then I will have to force you," Voldemort snarled and nodded sharply at one of the death eaters, who summoned two half silver masks. Like masquerade masks.

"You will serve me whether you like it or not," he said before roughly pushing it on the vampire's face. The mask fit in his face and he screamed at the pain, his eyes going full black like a bloodthirsty vampire. Paul watched in horror as he felt their bond fizzle and shift into something dark before he too felt the pain and the last thing he remembered was his beloved mate stand up and bow to the disgusting snake man.

(Ok, so now they clearly aren't themselves anymore and that's what you'll be seeing here now. Just for a bit then it's almost done xD)

Daisuke slowly stood up, his eyes momentarily fully black now. He is now under Voldemort's complete control. Voldemort laughed cruelly at the power he now has. One and soon two of the elementals at his beck and call to destroy the muggles. He heard a pained scream and thought that one of the masks had been given to the other boy but when he saw the other mask still at the hand of the other death eater. He realized that they had a mate bond. The other boy also stood up gracefully. His face was not covered like his mate but he was still under the powerful magic's effect.

Daisuke had a silver mask adorning the right side of his face, covering from his eyes to his cheekbones. He gave off a dark aura that was never there before. Paul's eyes were black as well, coming from his mate's eyes. If he were not bonded to a vampire, his eyes would've been glazed over.

"Summon your powers for me," Voldemort ordered.

"Yes…master," Daisuke said before conjuring up water from the air but instead of the water emitting a fain glow, it seemed to be dark and void. Paul's fire was no longer warm and bright but instead hot and dark, like black flames. He snapped his fingers and they shot two of the death eaters in the room without a second glance, killing them painfully.

"Excellent," Voldemort laughed darkly.

A/N: Wow…that was something. If anyone wants to go proof or revise this, tell me. This was some crazy things I come up with.


End file.
